Sorcerer's Legacy II: World On Fire
by The Reaver of Souls
Summary: Sequel to The Sorcerer Myde. In Balamb Garden Seifer Almasy struggles to become a SeeD. When he Junctions with the GF Phoenix an entire saga is changed. Zexion and his GF Siren are thrown into a journey to prevent the Gateway from reopening. Zemyx AkuRoku
1. Part 1: Birth of the Phoenix

**Summary-**Seifer Almasy is a cadet in Balamb Garden struggling to become a SeeD. Between his conflicting feelings for his rival Squall Leonhart and the emergence of his GF Phoenix an entire saga is changed, the Sorceress Power finds a new host and the lines between dimensions will become blurred. The Phoenix is no ordinary GF though and the red haired fire elemental soon makes his presence known, referring to himself as Axel. Balamb Garden won't know what's hit it.

* * *

**World On Fire**

**Part One**

**Birth of the Phoenix**

Ienzo Talos sat on the warm sand and let the ocean waves wash his bare feet. This was one thing about Destiny Island he liked above everything else. His fondness for the tranquil beach could be attributed to two things.

When he got his heart back thanks to the three Aeons he took back his given name and sought a home on Destiny Island. The beach was a place where he could come and think about things and where to take his new life. The second reason of course was because of his Guardian Force, the Siren.

Ienzo felt a small smile form on his lips as he listened to the soothing song that was reverberating throughout his body. Siren always did this whenever Ienzo felt alone or if he started thinking too hard. Glancing to his right he caught sight of Tidus and Wakka playing Blitzball with Selphie. Those three were inseparable, just like Sora, Riku and Kairi. Ienzo sighed as he thought about how the others were coping in the aftermath of the damage Sokar had wrought only one month ago.

Vincent and Seifer went back to Radiant Garden with Leon and Cloud. They took Reno with them and Ienzo couldn't help but feel for the man. He didn't speak a word for a week after Myde was killed and Roxas hadn't smiled once since Axel died. Misery seemed to be a constant with them nowadays but there was nothing anyone could do but let them grieve. The slate haired man scowled when water splashed over his side while Zell yelled an apology.

The hyperactive blond had decided to stay with Sora and the others on the island and that left just one other person. Baralai was still coping with the images and feelings Sokar had left within him. The route to his home world was still closed off, leaving him stranded.

The sadness and pain were a constant emotion within his dark eyes and he rarely spoke. He still practiced White Magic and he occasionally when to help with the Restoration Committee. It was all he could do to prevent the sadness from consuming him completely.

"Why so sad Zexy?" that beautiful voice asked gently.

"I don't go by that name you know." Ienzo smiled. He felt the presence of the Siren to his left but he kept his eyes fixed on the horizon.

"But you're my Zexy! What else can I call you anyway?" Ienzo could practically see the pout.

"And you're still Demyx." He sighed.

"That's right but I live in your head...just not right now." The blond giggled.

Ienzo turned to observe the summoned Guardian Force and as always he was stunned by the creature Demyx had become. Instead of legs he had a long aquamarine tail with golden fins. His fingers were webbed and his hair framed his face. Sea shells of varying colours decorated his golden hair and his skin was glowing. He no longer needed his sitar to command the water. His very presence affected the ocean waves and when he sang there wasn't a single soul who could resist.

"It's punishment you know" Ienzo stated firmly. "When they turned you into a Guardian Force."

"I was gonna kill the world Zexy." Demyx sighed.

"Myde was going to kill the world." Ienzo corrected. His visible violet eye flashed. "You don't deserve to be punished for it."

"Come on Zexy, think happy thought." Demyx smiled brightly. "Everything will be fine one day, you'll see."

"I hope you're right." lavender hair spilled across his face as Ienzo lowered his head. He heard Demyx sigh before the Guardian Force transformed into mist and returned to Ienzo's mind where he belonged.

* * *

When he opened his eyes bright light tore across his line of sight and he brought up a hand to block out the offending harsh glare. He wasn't outside anymore so that meant he was back in the Garden or at least he hoped so. Groaning he tried to lift his head but it felt as if a fucking T-Rexaur was sitting on him.

His body felt too hot to be healthy, it felt as if he was burning from the inside out. It was a bizarre feeling because although he could feel the heat he didn't feel uncomfortable with it. In fact it felt nice and safe. When he attempted to sit up he felt someone push him back down again and he gritted his teeth against the pain.

"It just had to be you Almasy." He groaned when the voice of Quistis Trepe invaded his fuzzy mind.

"So he's finally awake." Doctor Kadowaki spoke up.

"How is he anyway?" Quistis asked.

"Aside from that scar he's perfectly fine although he does possess a temperature." Kadowaki informed the Instructor.

"And Squall is fine?" Quistis questioned. Seifer scowled when he heard the blatant concern in her voice for his icy rival.

"He has a scar too but aside from that he's perfectly fine. I want to keep Seifer here, just for observation." Kadowaki said.

"Sure. Be good Seifer." Quistis flashed him a smile before leaving the room.

"Where's Fujin and Raijin?" Seifer stretched his arms over his head.

"I had to send them away when they threatened to castrate Squall." Kadowaki frowned when Seifer flashed his trademark smirk.

"Why do you do this Seifer?" Kadowaki sighed heavily.

"What are you on about?" the blond growled as he sat up. His skin felt hot and his stomach felt a little funny.

"That duel between yourself and Squall?" the doctor stated.

"Oh that..." Seifer waved her off.

"Squall had to drag you back here especially after that fireball appeared." Kadowaki shone a light into Seifer's jade eyes.

"What are you talking about?" the blond felt a headache coming on.

"Squall told me about a fireball attacking you after it fell from the sky. What do you remember?" she asked sternly.

The blond Gunblade wielder frowned as he thought back to the duel between himself and Squall Leonhart, the resident Ice Princess. The two had travelled out from the Garden until they reached a small rocky outcrop in the middle of nowhere and proceeded to have a duel.

Seifer recalled using a Fire spell on his opponent and then using his blade to slice Squall across his face. Seifer winced as he recalled the feeling of Squall's blade cutting into his own flesh and then something strange happened. As they lay there on the ground, bleeding and exhausted, a ball of bright fire fell from the sky and stopped directly in front of Seifer.

The fireball had hovered there for a few moments but when Squall approached it the fire withdrew as if repulsed by his touch. Before Seifer could react the fire flew towards him and them only darkness remained.

The blond groaned as he told Kadowaki what he remembered then he asked to be left alone for a while. Kadowaki nodded stiffly before leaving Seifer alone with his thoughts and aching head. He supposed he should thank Squall for getting him to the infirmary but his pride wouldn't allow it. Besides Leonhart would just brush him off with his infamous 'whatever' phrase.

Sighing the tall blond fell back onto the bed and flung an arm over his face to cover his jade green eyes from the light. Since he was here he might as well get some sleep before the SeeD exam coming up tomorrow.

He silently hoped that Leonhart would be in the group with him just so he could prove to the Ice Princess that he could become a good a SeeD as anyone else in the Garden. But then again knowing his luck, Seifer would probably end up with that Chicken-Wuss. Groaning the blond Gunblade wielder fell asleep.

_He was falling, falling, into nothingness as his flesh burned with an unholy hell fire and the screams of countless souls assaulted his ears. He couldn't block them out no matter how hard he tried and he just kept on falling. _

_I__mages of his beautiful blond with the fiery temper came to find and he managed to smile even a little. He remembered the fondness for the small brunet boy with the bright innocent eyes and the lethal Keyblade he used so expertly. He saw how the Dark Arts destroyed the once bright and bubbly musician he considered to be his friend. _

_All these images mixed together to create a tundra of emotions and thoughts as he continued to fall into the vast nothingness that was his death. He should've known that he wouldn't be granted peace in the afterlife. _

_After all he was still a Nobody and no heart means no admittance. It was unfair. He was the one who jumped into the Gateway to shut it down and save his Somebody. Didn't he deserve peace for that? The Universe had a sick sense of justice as far as he was concerned. _

_As he fell something spoke to him, a voice co clear and soft but powerful and wise. He knew he had to listen so he gritted his teeth against the pain and listened as the voice offered him a way out of this endless hell. _

_He couldn't return to his own world but he was falling into another one as they spoke. To survive in this new world he would have to become a Guardian Force to a human. He contemplated this offer and then considered the alternative. He didn't have anything else to lose. He took the offer and that voice laughed as blinding light and fire consumed him. _

_"You are no longer Axel." The voice said. "You are the Phoenix."_

_"What do I have to do?" he asked. _

_"Find a host to Junction with as soon as possible." The voice replied. "You'll know when you find the most suitable host." _

_As he fell through a dark sky his eyes opened and he could see two figures fighting below. They both slashed each other with their swords then fell to the ground. Looking between them he sensed the presence of another within the dark haired one and he felt cold just looking at him. _

_He felt a smile touch his lips as he examined the other figure. There was something about this man, something Axel liked. It was beyond strange to look at two men he knew from his own world but he needed to find a host and fast. Without wasting another second he flew towards the blond and Junctioned with him. _

Seifer jolted upright in the bed he had fallen asleep on as he took deep breaths and willed his hands to stop shaking. What the fuck was that? He had watched their fight from the eyes of another, something that had fallen from the sky and went towards him.

It was hazy at best but Seifer recalled the name Axel and the words Guardian Force and Phoenix. He felt a surge of warmth when he mentally called the name Axel but instead of feeling warm he felt scared. Did that fireball fry his brain that badly?

"AWAKE." Seifer glanced up to see Fujin and Raijin standing by his bedside.

"We were worried about you, ya know?" Raijin stated.

"LEONHART." Fujin pointed towards the bandage covering Seifer's scar. "SUFFER."

"It's cool guys. Besides I gave him my own parting memento." Seifer smirked. "Where is the Ice Princess anyway?"

"He left the Garden with Quistis, ya know?" Raijin answered.

"Too bad. I wanted a rematch." Seifer got off the bed. "I'm starving. Let's go guys." The two followed him without protest.

"So when are you gonna kick Leonhart's ass, ya know?" Raijin inquired.

"ASSHOLE." Fujin snarled referring to Squall.

"I'll just bide my time until I get him to myself. Then I'll finish what I started." He turned and smirked at his posse then pointed a finger to his temple. "Got it memorized?"

As he continued walking on towards the cafeteria Seifer couldn't help but wonder where he heard that certain phrase before. It had just rolled off his tongue, as if he had said it a thousand times before. It just felt right saying it.

Shrugging the tall blond walked onwards while that strange warmth continued to spread within him.


	2. Part 2: The Phoenix Emergence

**Part Two**

**The Phoenix Emergence**

**Destiny Island**

Roxas smiled as Sora ran up to Riku and pulled him into a bone crushing hug as he thanked Riku rather vocally for his birthday present. It was the brunet's birthday and all the gang was there on the beach to celebrate. Even Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, Cid and Aeris had turned up from Radiant Garden to wish Sora a happy birthday.

Kairi had sent them a message last week telling them to come and see Sora on his birthday. The Keyblade Master had wanted to celebrate Roxas' birthday as well but the blond refused. It was Sora's day and Roxas would choose a day for his birthday.

He wished that Riku would stop beating about the bush and come clean to Sora about his feelings. The guy gave up his body and soul to bring Sora back and that look in his aquamarine eyes was all too familiar to Roxas.

He quickly turned away when tears burned his eyes and he wiped them away angrily. Crying wouldn't help him...crying wouldn't bring Axel back. He noticed Zexion staring at him from nearby but Roxas flashed a smile. Zexion, now going by his true name Ienzo, cocked his head before turning his gaze away.

"Are you ok Roxas?" Baralai had approached the blond and the two sat on the warm sand by the water.

"I'm fine Lai." Roxas answered. The white haired mage didn't buy it though.

"Still thinking about Axel?" he asked softly.

"When am I not?" a bitter smile touched his lips. His blue eyes took in Baralai's haggard appearance and he frowned. "Are you ok?"

"I just had a nightmare." His amber eyes flickered between Roxas and the ocean. "I still feel him inside me...Sokar."

"You're getting better though Lai. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for." Roxas was pretty sure than anyone else would've gone insane from the images Sokar left within Baralai's mind.

"Thanks Roxas." Silver hair fell into his amber eyes. He had left his blue bandana off today.

"You'll find a way home one day you know." The blond pointed out.

"I never thought I'd miss Spira or my otherwise boring lifestyle." Baralai smiled wistfully. "But I miss Gippal so much."

"You must really love that guy." Roxas grinned as Baralai blushed.

"Hey guys, it's time for cake!" Selphie called excitedly.

Identical grins touched their lips then Baralai and Roxas made their way back to the party where Riku was making Sora dance with him. Kairi kept giving the silver haired teen the thumbs up and mouthing good luck. Tifa, Tidus and Wakka were grinning as they slipped something into the punch bowl. Aeris was cutting the cake for everyone while Yuffie and Selphie were whispering and giggling, no doubt another plot of theirs.

Vincent, Seifer and Reno couldn't make it but they sent gifts to Sora and wished him all the best on his birthday. Roxas wondered if the red head was doing fine now that he was talking again. Roxas knew how Reno was feeling though. Watching as the one person you ever loved died and there was nothing you could do about it. That kind of pain would forever be a part of them. The blond boy looked up to see Leon and Cloud sitting nearby.

Leon was sitting on the sand with Cloud in his lap, his arms wrapped around the blond's waist. A few weeks after the Gateway incident Cloud and Sephiroth and confronted one another in a final showdown that resulted in Cloud's victory over his personal darkness. After that horrific fight Tifa had forced her best friend to tell Leon how he felt now that his darkness was gone. In the end Tifa had to blackmail Cloud into telling Leon. She had threatened to show the stoic brunet pictures of Cloud in a purple dress. He blond swordsman still had the emotional scars from that little escapade.

"Zell, stop drooling over Tidus and eat some cake!" Selphie yelled. The little martial artist blushed as red as a tomato while Tidus flashed him a sexy grin.

"Is it my fault my boyfriend is hot?" Zell muttered.

"Did Zell ever fess up on how he and Tidus got together?" Roxas asked Sora.

"I tried everything to get Zell to confess. He and Tidus just grin." Sora replied.

"I never would've thought those two would hook up." Roxas smiled. "And what about you? Got anyone special?"

"Maybe..." Sora said with a coy look in his eye as he glanced at Riku.

Roxas shook his head as he muttered something about idiotic brunets. Baralai was laughing at something Aeris told him. The quiet man had become part of their family after the Gateway incident. Sokar was dead now but the damage he had left was enough to give him a sense of victory.

* * *

**Balamb Garden**

Aside from his new scarring and picking on the Chicken-Wuss Seifer's day was relatively slow and uneventful. Leonhart had gone with Quistis Trepe to the Fire Cavern to retrieve another Guardian Force for the upcoming SeeD examination tomorrow morning.

This would be his third attempt to make it to SeeD status and he vowed that he wasn't going to fail this time. When Leonhart returned from the Fire Cavern he scowled openly at Seifer then proceeded towards the Training Centre. For once the tall blond didn't follow.

Seifer had to admit though, that scar looked good on the Ice Princess but he guessed that Leonhart would kill him for even suggesting it. Zell Dincht was following Squall around like a love sick puppy and it made Seifer sick to his stomach.

Squall ignored the blond boy of course but Zell was so damn persistent. This would just give Seifer fuel to torment the tattooed blond with. Even if he ended up in front of Headmaster Cid again it would be so worth it just to anger the little blond.

Seifer tossed his cigarette out the window then reached over to close it. His skin tingled when the warm air washed over him again now that the cool night air was blocked off. He was still exhausted from recent events with Squall and that strange ball of fire from the sky.

He just wanted a decent night's sleep before the field exam tomorrow morning, the exam that would determine his future once and for all. Flopping down onto the bed Seifer flung his arm behind his head and stared at the ceiling of his room.

Images of fire and that voice filled his mind causing Seifer to growl and press his face into the pillow. That strange warmth was spreading through his stomach and travelling up into his chest and into his throat.

It wasn't unwelcome and Seifer actually relished the feeling of such heat. While in the Training Centre one of the instructors used a Fire spell to demonstrate to the students. Seifer had been fighting some Grats in the area when he noticed the fire. He remembered feeling something akin to pleasure at the sight of the flame.

_Man oh man...this sucks. _

"What the fuck?" Seifer jumped off the bed when that voice broke into his thoughts. "Who's in here?"

_That would be me pal and I live in your head. I tell ya it's really cramped in here._

"What the hell is going on? Who are you?" Seifer backed towards the door.

_Talk about blank with a capital B...I really picked a winner here._

"Show yourself before I find you and tear you to pieces." Seifer snarled. He balled his fists as the warmth seared through him.

_What was I turned into again? Oh yeah...I'm a Guardian Force._

"You can't be...I wasn't Junctioned." The blond growled as his hand reached his Gunblade.

_I made that choice for you. Mind you I prefer short hot tempered blue eyed blonds. You're not my type._

"You can't be a Guardian Force. The GF's take the memories of the host." Seifer swept his blade across the room.

_I'm a special case. _

"Ok...how come it took you this long to talk to me?" Seifer demanded but he didn't relax his grip on the Gunblade.

_Oh I dunno...maybe because I've never had to live inside someone's head before? The longer I spent in this tiny space the more strength I got._

"If you really are my GF then I'll summon you." Seifer said as he closed his eyes and called forth the creature within his mind.

_You don't have to be so damn pushy about it. I'll come out and play nice, got it memorized? _

Seifer swallowed when he heard that line then he felt a tugging sensation across his body. His vision turned red and green for the briefest of moments the once it returned to normal he saw fire dancing around his room.

The flames came together to form the outline of a human body then the flames vanished leaving behind the GF. Seifer really couldn't think up a proper way to describe this...person. The GF was tall and lanky; he looked on the verge of anorexia. His hair seemed to be made from fire and the spikes were a bright crimson colour.

His eyes were the most unusual shade of green Seifer had ever seen. Granted his own eyes were a light jade but this GF's...they glowed with an inner fire. A smirk formed on the guy's face and he landed back against the wall. It was then Seifer saw the wings.

The GF had large wings with golden feathers. The edges of the wings and the tips were a deep crimson. Both wings were as big as his body...his very naked body. Seifer felt his mouth go dry as he took in his GF's apparent lack of clothing. Instead of an outfit flames covered parts of his body.

Fire acted as a tank top for his torso, exposing his flat and terribly thin body. He was wearing black boots that stopped just below his knees. The boots had silver buckles along the sides and silver toe caps. He was wearing black jean shorts with silver zippers along the sides and fire fell around his legs in tendrils. Silver gauntlets were on his wrists and he was staring at Seifer expectantly. As far as nosebleed material went this guy beat Shiva hands down.

"So you're my GF?" Seifer muttered.

"Give the boy a prize." The red head grinned. "I was given the name Phoenix but you can call me Axel, got it memorized?"

"This is unbelievable..." Seifer held his Gunblade up. "How did you become Junctioned with me?"

"When you were fighting that cute brunet." Axel smirked widely. "Nice fight by the way."

"That ball of fire..." Seifer glanced into those green eyes. "That was you?"

"It's not like I had a choice." Axel shrugged as his wings rippled. "I needed a host and you were the best I could find."

"Fuck..." Seifer swore angrily.

"I don't see what you're pissed about. I could be of great benefit." Axel cocked his head in thought.

"That's without question." Seifer placed his Gunblade against the wall. "But I still possess my memories. GF's take memories when they become Junctioned."

"I can't help you there Scar." The red head glanced around the room. "Nice place by the way."

"I'm going to have to tell Kadowaki about you. Nosy woman that she is she'll want to know everything." Seifer groaned.

"Whatever man." Axel flopped down onto the bed, his wings folding behind his back. "Now that I'm a resident in your head I've gotta do something to alleviate the boredom."

"The SeeD exam is tomorrow. Show me what you've got." Seifer challenged. The smirk that spread across Axel's face rivalled Seifer's any day.

"Oh I plan on showing you how good I can be." His green eyes flashed.

"This is seriously sucked up." Seifer rubbed his face. "I'm actually having a conversation with a GF."

"How do you think I feel?" Axel jumped off the bed. "I used to be my own person before I...died and got turned into a GF."

"Excuse for not caring." Seifer snarled.

"You're a piece of work pal." Axel approached the blond and stared at him. "Burt if you play with me..." he clicked his fingers and a ball of fire appeared in his hand. You're gonna get burned." His body dissolved into mist and Seifer felt that familiar warmth spreading across his body as Axel went back into his mind. When the GF vanished Seifer had only thing one to say about the situation he was now in.

"Oh fuck..."

* * *

**Note-**so what do you guys think so far? And what do you think of Axel's new outfit? The whole Zell/Tidus thing just popped into my head and I thought why not, make a totally crack pairing. The next chapter will just be focused on Seifer and Axel when they go to the SeeD exam. Just for reference what was the name of that place Squall, Zell and Seifer got sent to for the exam? I forgot the damn name. And I'd also like to state here and now that when it comes to FF8 my most loved pairings are Seifer/Squall, Zell/Squall and Zell/Seifer. So my lovely viewers which one shall I write into the story? If some of you guys don't like these pairings I'm really sorry but I wanna write one of them. Catch you on the flipside guys. 


	3. Part 3: The Dollet Assignment

**Part Three**

**The Dollet Assignment**

**Balamb Garden**

Seifer Almasy was a guy who always held a cocky air of arrogance around him. He would never show his real emotions or intentions so he kept a mask up with a smirk and a malicious glint to his eyes. He was standing between his posse while Headmaster Cid, Quistis and Xu talked to Squall and Zell about the upcoming mission.

Seifer groaned when he learned that the Chicken-Wuss was on the team but at least he got to be Squad Leader. Squall and Zell were both dressed in their SeeD uniforms for the exam while Seifer dressed in his usual outfit consisting of a blue and white vest, a gray trench coat and black pants.

Hefting Hyperion onto his shoulder Seifer followed Quistis out, flashing Raijin and Fujin a smirk before departing for the garage. The group were to take a car to Balamb then make their way towards the harbour where a small ship would take them to Dollet.

The town was under attack from Galbadia and the mayor of Dollet wanted SeeD members to take care of the situation before it escalated into an all out war. Quistis and Xu led the trio down to the garage where they climbed into a black and yellow truck.

As the vehicle pulled out of the Garden and got onto the road leading to Balamb Seifer could hear his GF humming a song in his head. The blond was tempted to ask Phoenix to shut the fuck up but the last thing he wanted was for the Instructors to think he was some sort of mental case. Growling low in his throat Seifer mentally asked Phoenix to be quiet for the remainder of the journey. The GF demanded to be called Axel by his host but Seifer ignored him as best he could.

"When you land at Dollet you are to secure the immediate area." Xu explained the mission details.

"Just stick to the mission details, nothing else." Quistis shot Seifer a warning look.

"Piece of cake baby." Zell flashed his canines.

"Just listen to what I say Chicken-Wuss and I'll get you back to your mother in one piece." Seifer grinned at the little blond.

"What did you say Almasy?" Zell yelled angrily as he leapt to his feet.

"Sit down Zell." Quistis warned the fighter. The blond huffed but complied as he sat down next to Squall.

"You're such an asshole Almasy." Zell snarled bitterly.

"Sticks and stones." Seifer answered in a bored tone. Squall rolled his eyes at the display but he said nothing.

"Pay attention boys." Xu barked. "This mission will shape your future as a SeeD so don't mess it up."

The truck brought them to the sea side town then drove on towards the harbour where the ships were waiting for them. No doubt Zell, Squall and Seifer would encounter other members of SeeD teams out on their exam mission to Dollet.

The group departed the truck and got onto the ship. Within ten minutes the vessel was sailing across the ocean towards Dollet. The plan was for Seifer and his team to land on the beach then make their way into town, taking out any Galbadian soldiers they might encounter.

After twenty minutes of waiting the ship got close to the town. Quistis ordered Zell, Squall and Seifer to the departing section of the ship where they could run onto the beach. As the metal ramp lowered Seifer raised Hyperion and ordered the other two out of the ship and onto the dark sand. The team landed on the ground and they spotted a hall in the stone wall surrounding the town. Smoke billowed into the red sky and the sound of explosions caught Squall's attention.

From what he could see the town was still intact and it looked like the people had been evacuated. Running through the shattered wall Seifer led them down a road lined with various shops, a cafe, hotel and a bookstore. They ran along the road until they came to a deserted square in the centre of the town. There was a ruined marble fountain and Seifer spotted the Galbadian soldiers emerging from the other side of the square. Smirking he raised his Gunblade.

"We've got company." He spoke up.

"The SeeD mercs are here!" one of the soldiers shouted.

Zell attacked first, ramming his gloved fist into the guy's covered face. The Galbadian fell to the ground in a dead heap at the blond's feet. Two other soldiers made their appearance from behind the marble fountain and Seifer and Squall launched into their attacks. It didn't take long for the Gunblade wielders to finish off their opponents. After clearing out the square the team moved towards a bridge that would take them to the next section of the town.

They reached another square and there were at least four Galbadians patrolling the immediate area. Zell took on two of the soldiers while Squall and Seifer faced off against the other two. The tall blond couldn't believe how simple this mission was so far.

Surely this would ensure his elevation to SeeD status once and for all. Once the Galbadians were defeated Seifer heard someone talking from nearby. He couldn't make out everything that was being said but when he heard Communications Tower he got an idea.

"The Galbadians are taking the tower." He announced as he rejoined Squall and Zell.

"And how does that concern us?" Squall cocked an eyebrow at his rival.

"Yeah man, we did our job now let's go back." Zell punched the air with his fist.

"Look, if the Galbadians are screwing around with the Communications Tower it must be bad." Seifer pointed out.

"We have our orders Seifer. We secure the town, that's it." Squall said through gritted teeth.

"I'm Squad Leader so I say we check out the tower." Seifer retorted.

"Are you crazy, man? You'll fail if you do this!" Zell cried. His baby blues flickered between Squall and Seifer.

"We did our job Almasy." The brunet stated firmly.

"Fine you and the Chicken can stay here. I've already got back up." He tapped a finger to his temple then ran off towards the tower.

"He's nuts!" Zell glanced towards Squall. "What do you wanna do?"

"He'll get himself killed." The brunet replied icily.

"The guy can be a total asshole but he's still one of us right?" Zell pointed out. "We gotta do something."

"Dammit..." Squall swore but he nodded towards Zell.

The duo made their way through an alleyway that led out towards a rocky pathway. They could see the Communications Tower but Seifer was nowhere in sight. Moving along the rocky pathway Squall and Zell stopped when a young girl appeared over the rocks, her weapon in hand and her breathing ragged. Glancing up her bright green eyes widened in surprise then a smile graced her lips. She was wearing the standard SeeD uniform.

"Hey there!" she cheered. "I'm Selphie Tilmitt."

Seifer made his way through the cold corridors of the tower. He had managed to sneak in when the guards gave chase to a girl who had taken out a few of the Galbadians by herself. When he entered the tower he spotted an elevator directly in front of him. The lift only took him up to the second floor but it suited his needs. He could reach the top of the tower and find out what the Galbadians are up to. The Gunblade master quickly raced up a staircase to the top floor.

_So what's the plan? _Axel's voice broke into his mind.

"We gather info then stop them." Seifer replied quietly.

_And what if you're outnumbered? You gotta think ahead pal. _

"That's what you're here for." Seifer retorted.

_Oh I feel so used..._ Axel said in a mock hurt tone.

"We're almost there. Get ready to fight." Seifer warned when he reached the metal door.

_Bring it on baby. _

Seifer rolled his jade eyes then carefully opened the door to the top level of the tower. Cool air washed over his skin and the red light from the bloodied sky fell across the tower top. Seifer moved carefully across the flat metal surface of the tower then he stopped when he heard voices coming from beside the large dish. Peering around the corner he spotted two men. One was dressed in bright red and black armour, the other in blue. The guy in blue was doing something to the base of the dish.

"Hurry up and finish your job. The President wants this dish active before the live broadcast in Timber." The red guy snapped irritably.

"This thing is almost twenty years old, maybe older. I'm going as fast as I can." His companion snapped back.

"Just get it done." The red guy growled.

"They're going to broadcast?" Seifer whispered in disbelief.

_I'm guessing that's not a good thing. _Axel said.

"The last broadcast that was made was during the end of the last Sorceress War." Seifer whispered back.

_Who's the President?_

"They've gotta be talking about the Galbadian President. I wonder why he wants this dish active though." Seifer murmured as he moved closer to the soldiers.

_You smell a rat don't you?_

"Something's up that's for sure." Seifer muttered as he got closer to his target.

The blond grinned when he got his target in sight. He gripped Hyperion before making his advance. At that moment the door he had come through banged open and the two Galbadians turned around. Seifer mentally cursed the idiot for banging the door open but he kept his face impassive and a smirk curled his lips. The soldiers sprang to their feet with their swords held up for a fight. Seifer heard footsteps running towards his direction then Squall, Zell and that girl from before appeared.

"Seifer!" Squall barked.

"Nice of you to join the party Squally Boy." Seifer replied cockily.

"Dammit!" the red armoured guy snarled. "Take them out!"

_Come on Seifer, let me have my fun._

"What are you guys doing to this tower?" Seifer demanded.

"We don't have to answer to you!" the blue armoured guy snapped.

_Can I kick his ass now? _Axel pleaded.

"Get back Leonhart!" Seifer barked when Squall approached him.

Before Squall could demand why Seifer lowered his sword and summoned up his GF. A ball of fire appeared before the blond man then t formed into the shape of a human with wings. Bright red hair, green eyes and a smirk became evident and Squall found himself staring at Seifer Almasy's GF.

How the hell could Seifer get a GF? The red haired entity raised his hands and flames erupted from his fingers. The flames formed into two circular weapons with silver spikes and a red design. The GF faced the Galbadians and his weapons turned into fire that launched towards the soldiers.

"Burn baby!" the GF yelled. Squall glared at his rival. Seifer had a lot of fucking explaining to do.


	4. Part 4: Burning Embers

**Part Four**

**Burning Embers **

**Dollet**

**Communications Tower**

The emergence of a GF into battle wasn't unknown to any SeeD cadet. In fact if you possessed a GF you got a better chance of passing your exams with the assistance of your guardian. Squall already possessed Shiva, the Goddess of Ice and Ifrit, the Fire Demon.

Zell was given Queztlcolt, God of Thunder, for his mission so the use of GF's was very common. However the sight of Seifer's GF actually made Squall and Zell stop in their tracks and stare at this creature for obvious reasons. His bright red hair and outfit drew immediate attention to the GF.

He was holding two silver and red chakrams in his hands and a malicious smile graced his ethereal features. His crimson and golden wings shimmered thanks to the dying sunlight and fire danced around his arms. His green eyes were practically alight with the flames he commanded and Squall had a feeling that this GF could easily rival Ifrit for mastery of the fire element. He yelled 'burn, baby, burn' a few times before setting the two Galbadians on fire. When the GF was through his weapons vanished amide fire and he turned to grin at his audience.

"You care to explain this Almasy?" Squall demanded icily.

"I'm the Phoenix, Guardian Force to Seifer here." The red head introduced himself. "And you must be Squall Leonhart, the guy born with a stick shoved up his ass."

"What the hell?" Zell shrieked. Since when did GF's possess attitudes?

"Hey...now that is more my type." Axel grinned at the stunned blond.

"You're choosing the Chicken-Wuss over me? I'm insulted." Seifer sniped as he turned to inspect the dish.

"He's totally awesome!" Selphie commented.

"The girl has taste." Axel smirked. His green eyes took in the town below. "Looks like the soldiers are moving out."

"Where did you find him Seifer?" Squall demanded icily.

"You remember our little duel don't you?" the tall blond asked. "Remember that ball of fire that fell from the sky?"

"How could you not report this?" the brunet growled.

"It wasn't anyone's problem." Seifer defended. "Besides I wanted to show initiative."

"You're so desperate to pass that you'll keep your GF a secret?" Zell yelled angrily.

"Give the guy a break." Axel snapped, his green eyes glowing. "So he didn't tell you, big deal."

"He had an obligation to tell the Headmaster of the Garden." Squall snarled.

"As if you've never kept a secret." Axel cocked an eyebrow.

"We've got company guys!" Selphie cried when the door began to open.

"It's been fun but we'll catch you later." Before Seifer could react Axel grabbed him by the wrist.

"What the fuck are you doing?" the blond cried.

"We're taking the easy way down." The red head glanced over the edge. Realization dawned on Seifer and he stared at the GF.

"No fucking way!" he tried to tear his wrist from the iron grip it was trapped in.

"Live a little Almasy." Axel laughed as he placed one arm under Seifer's legs and the other arm around his shoulders.

"Seifer!" Squall yelled but Axel jumped over the edge.

Now it took a lot to scare Seifer Almasy shitless but this had to be number one of his list as he continued to fall towards the earth. He squeezed his eyes shut and gripped onto his Gunblade while Axel's grip remained strong around the blond man.

The GF smirked at his host's reaction then her felt his wings spreading and the wind caught in the feathers. For Axel it was unlike anything he ever felt before. His whole body felt incredibly light and the fire coursing through his veins made it easier to use his wings to fly.

His crimson wings flapped a few times so that he could levitate in the air with his quarry. The alleyway he spotted through the dust was clear of any living thing, making it an ideal spot to land. Axel glanced back towards the tower hoping for a glimpse of Squall, Zell and Selphie. Finally his feet touched the solid earth and Seifer scrambled out of his arms. Axel half expected Seifer to get down on his knees and start kissing the ground.

The red head glanced back towards the tower he had flown from. It was so bizarre to be in this world. Seeing Seifer, Squall and Zell in this place even though he met them in his own world was really one big mind fuck. Being stuck in an alternate reality didn't occur to people every other day. While being in Seifer's head Axel managed to retrieve some information concerning the blond, Squall and Zell. Seifer Almasy was basically the same guy back in Axel's own dimension except he didn't have a brother.

Zell Dincht hadn't changed in the least and that girl Selphie seemed nice enough. Squall Leonhart was one icy bastard and Axel suddenly had a lot of fun ideas for him. At least Squall's alternate self actually cared about the people around him. Leon practically treated Sora like his kid brother. The red head turned back towards Seifer when the blond started muttering obscenities about how he was never flying again. Axel shook his head as he leaned against the nearest wall.

He drifted into his thoughts concerning Roxas. Since becoming a Guardian Force he hadn't given much thought to his blond best friend. It just hurt too much t think about Roxas because the simple truth was that he was never going to get home to see Roxas again. Axel knew what he was doing when he fell into the Gateway but that didn't make it any easier to live with. He missed Roxas, Sora, Demyx...Axel missed them it actually physically hurt.

"Don't ever do that again!" Seifer barked causing Axel to blink and stare at his host.

"I enjoyed it." Axel shrugged.

"We're gonna have enough problems when we get back to Balamb Garden." Seifer pointed out when he got his breath back.

"Look at it this way..." Axel flung an arm over Seifer's shoulders. "You'll have a better chance at becoming a SeeD."

"Are you always this optimistic?" the scarred blond questioned.

"There's nothing wrong with a little optimism." Axel replied as his body dissolved into mist and he connected once more with Seifer's mind.

"Back to the beach..." Seifer muttered. Gripping Hyperion he made his way across the bridge and back into town.

By the time Seifer made it back to the beach he saw Quistis and Xu waiting for them in the ship. The tall blond made it back onto the ship but before Quistis could start asking him questions the sound of screeching metal caught their attention.

Squall, Zell and Selphie emerged from the ruined wall with a large six legged machine chasing them relentlessly. Quistis made her way to the machine gun mounted on the top of the ship and she opened fire just as Squall made it into the boat.

Zell, Selphie and Squall lay sprawled on the floor while Xu ordered the boat to be removed from the beach and taken back to Balamb. Quistis kept firing on the machine that resembled a large ant until the bullets eventually tore through the metal and the machine vanished into a large fireball. Shards of metal, glass and rocks littered the beach. The boat was already taking the SeeD cadets back towards the seaside town. When everyone was settled Squall pinned Seifer with an ice cold glare.

"When we get back you're going to the Headmaster about that GF." The brunet stated firmly.

"Who the hell are you Leonhart? My commander?" Seifer snarled.

"What's going on now?" Xu barked.

"Almasy has a GF. He never reported it." Zell piqued up.

"When did you receive the GF?" Xu glared at the smirking blond.

"During my duel with the Ice Princess." Seifer shrugged.

"And you never reported it? A GF Junctions with you of its own free will and you don't say anything?" Xu couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"For now let's just get back to the Garden." Quistis prevented an argument from breaking out.

"Whatever you say Instructor." Seifer scowled as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall.

The ride back was held in stiff silence and Seifer threw the occasional glare towards Xu or Zell when one of them made a comment. Squall remained silent but that was nothing new. His stormy gaze was distant and a person could practically see the cogs turning in his mind.

Selphie was bouncing in her seat as she hummed some sort of song. Axel liked her but Seifer wanted nothing more than to tell the girl to belt up for the rest of the trip back home. After arriving back at the harbour the group took the truck back to Balamb Garden.

When they entered the Garden gates Squall, Selphie and Zell were dismissed and told to go up to the second floor for their exam results. Quistis and Xu ordered Seifer to follow her and Quistis to the Headmaster. The scowling cadet was taken to the third floor where the Headmaster's office was located. Quistis knocked on the door and waited for Cid to admit them into his office. When the door opened he was sitting behind his desk going over some papers.

"Headmaster, there's something we need to discuss concerning Cadet Almasy." Xu began.

"What did he do this time?" Cid asked as he peered at Seifer over his glasses.

"He is in possession of a GF." Quistis answered. "He claims he received it during his duel with Squall yesterday."

"Is this true Seifer?" Cid stood up and walked around his desk.

"Yeah it's true." Seifer muttered as he kept his jade eyes away from Cid.

"Why didn't you say anything?" the Headmaster demanded.

"So I got a new GF, big deal. Everyone get's then eventually right?" Seifer pointed out angrily.

"You're on a tight rope as it is Almasy." Xu snarled.

"The GF saved my life ok." Seifer threw his hands up. "He took out the Galbadians..."

"He?" Quistis inquired.

"His designation is the Phoenix." Seifer said through gritted teeth. "Look, he helped me and the others stop the Galbadians and we got some info on the dish on the Communications Tower."

"Why were you even at the tower?" Xu demanded angrily.

"I heard some soldiers talking about a live broadcast being made." Seifer explained. "It was worth checking out."

"You shouldn't have made that decision Seifer." Xu barked.

"But I did make it and something is going to happen when that broadcast goes live." Seifer stated.

"You'll never make it to SeeD status Almasy." Xu growled and Quistis winced. "You're too impulsive and reckless. You think you can do everything by yourself. You lie. You'll never make it."

"I'm trying ok!" Seifer cried suddenly.

"You don't have what it takes to be a SeeD!" Xu yelled back.

"Fuck you!" Seifer bellowed and Xu took a step back out of fear.

"Seifer Almasy!" Cid roared.

"I'm sick of this!" Seifer cried and he had no idea why he was shouting and fighting back tears. He felt sick, angry and ashamed and he had no idea why. "I'm sick of trying to be perfect for you! I try and I try but it's never enough is it?"

"Calm down Seifer..." Quistis tried to approach him.

"No! I'm sick of it. You expect me to follow orders but you never listen when I actually find something out that could be potentially dangerous. All you care about is following orders like fucking robots!" Seifer couldn't believe he was crying now but the images melted away to be replaced by scenes of a deserted city with a heart shaped moon.

"Seifer, for Hyne's sake calm down!" Cid ordered when flames erupted around the blond man's hands.

"You just left me!" Seifer cried. "You left me Roxas and it still fucking hurts!"

Quistis, Xu and Cid never got a chance to ask Seifer about Roxas. The blond yelled out in evident pain before collapsing to the floor in a heap.

* * *

**Note-**So here's a little twist to the tale. Seifer has a deeper connection with his GF than he realized. Just to clarify whenever Seifer gets very emotional, be it anger or something else he can open a connection with Axel. Also some of my viewers are confused. When Axel fell into the portal he ended up in an alternate reality where he has encountered counterparts of the people he once knew. I hope that clarifies things so leave a review. 


	5. Part 5: Flight To Timber

**Part Five**

**Flight To Timber**

**Balamb Garden**

**Infirmary**

When Seifer opened his aching eyes he was instantly blinded again. He knew just from the smell that he was back in the fucking Infirmity but his mind drew a blank as to why he was here again. He didn't remember fighting Squall again and he didn't fight Zell either.

The last thing he remembered clearly was getting on the truck back to Balamb Garden but after that everything was hazy. He felt as if something was missing from his mind but then he felt that warm feeling spreading out from his chest and he was hit by the memories.

He recalled a large city with black and silver buildings along with that bizarre heart shaped moon. But who the fuck was Roxas and why did he feel so...sad and lonely when he thought of the name? Groaning the blond man sat up in his bed then scowled angrily when he spotted Cid Kramer talking to both Kadowaki and the hell bitch Xu. Seifer was grateful for one thing thought, he got to explode on Xu and for that he didn't feel the least bit regretful.

_How are you feeling? _Axel's voice was unusually sombre.

"I've got a killer headache but other than that..." Seifer trailed off.

_Sorry about that. I think my power reacted when you got pissed at bitch lady. _Axel sniggered.

"So we agree on something." Seifer muttered.

_What do you think will happen now? _

"Don't know...but if I don't make SeeD they could take you out of my head." Seifer shrugged.

_Screw that Scar, I'm staying right here. I've gotten used to the cramped space. _Seifer could practically hear the smirk in Axel's voice.

"It's not up to me." The blond groaned.

_Don't I get a say in all this? _Axel demanded.

"You're a GF. You don't get to have a say." Seifer muttered darkly.

_I'm not the kind of guy to take things lying down._ Axel muttered angrily.

"Axel...who's Roxas?"

Seifer didn't get his answer because Cid chose that moment to come over and talk to the Gunblade wielder. Seifer noticed, however, that Axel felt cold when the name Roxas was mentioned. The GF was defiantly hiding something but for now Seifer let it slide. His whole future was on the line after that unbelievable outburst in the Headmaster's office. Jade eyes took in the sight of Kadowaki conversing silently with Xu. Maybe they were planning on taking Axel out of his head anyway.

"Seifer, we need to talk about your temper." Cid stated firmly.

"I'm really sorry about blowing up like that sir." Seifer sighed. "I was just really pissed."

"Seifer, you've got a record here as it is. Your temper is going to cost you." Cid frowned.

"Did I make SeeD sir?" Seifer interrupted tersely.

"I'm sorry Seifer..." Cid looked away from the blond.

"I really expected that." Seifer smirked but it took all his willpower not to just start fucking cry.

"You have to learn to follow orders Seifer." Cid tried to explain.

"And what about Phoenix?" Seifer snapped bitterly.

"We're still debating on the issue of your Guardian Force." The Headmaster answered.

"So what do I do now?" the blond crossed his arms over his chest.

"We're going to keep you in detention for now." Cid replied stiffly. "But we also want some information on your GF."

"You can talk to him if you want." Seifer frowned.

"You'll allow us to communicate with him?" Cid raised an eyebrow but he motioned for Kadowaki and Xu to enter the room.

"Is it safe to summon the GF here?" Xu questioned.

"He's my size so it's no problem...except for the wings." Seifer replied icily.

"Ok Seifer, let's see him." Kadowaki waved her hand.

Seifer got off the bed and closed his eyes so that he could summon his Guardian Force. He mentally warned Axel not to try anything stupid for the moment and then the room was encased in bright red and yellow flames. The fire took the shape of a human with large wings green eyes narrowed in suspicion and then a smirk was plastered across the GF's face.

"This is Seifer's GF?" Xu couldn't believe a GF could look like that.

"The name's Phoenix." Axel made an elegant bow. "What can I do for you?"

"This is truly extraordinary." Kadowaki was scribbling down notes.

"You guys don't have a lot of conversations with GFs do you?" Axel grinned cockily.

"It is truly amazing that you can verbally identity yourself." Cid exclaimed. "I've never seen anything like you before."

"Flattery scores you points." Axel sat on the edge of the bed next to Seifer.

"How did you become Junctioned with him?" Xu interrogated the red head.

"I saw him fighting Leonhart." Axel cocked his head to the side. "He seemed to be the best choice for me."

"Headmaster, this is out of my league." Kadowaki stated. "I've never had a conversation with a GF before and I don't know what to do with him."

"I know what you can do." The red head spoke up. "Let me stay with Scar."

"Scar?" Xu questioned with a frown.

"He calls me that." Seifer muttered.

"Very well..." Cid amended. "The GF stays with you Seifer. You'll be escorted to your detention room for the time being."

Seifer said nothing even after Axel turned into mist and returned to his host's mind. Kadowaki and Xu remained deathly silent when the guards came and took Seifer out of the medical room. Seifer kept his face stoic as ever as he was being led through the Garden towards his room. The guards, however, decided to e a little chatty and they were conversing about the mission to Timber. Seifer thought nothing of it until the guards mentioned Squall Leonhart.

"Hello Instructor Trepe." One guy said. Sure enough there was Quistis standing by the dormitories.

"Hello Instructor." Seifer sneered. "How are you?"

"Seifer..." she nodded towards him.

"And where is my perfect rival?" the blond asked icily.

"He passed the exam Seifer." Quistis snapped. "And if you must know he's on a mission."

"Leonhart is the best fighter in the Garden next to that Dincht kid." One guy remarked.

"The mission in Timber should be a walk in the part for them. Plus they took that Tilmitt girl. She's pretty good in a fight." The other guy replied.

"That girl, Rinoa I think her name was...she needed some SeeD members to help with something in Timber. She was at the Ball last night." The guard said.

"What's happening in Timber?" Seifer faced Quistis.

"The resistance needed with the Galbadian army help so Cid sent Squall there." Quistis sighed.

"So Galbadia has taken Timber and Rinoa wants to stop the President?" Seifer couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I have to be going." Quistis spoke up and she left quickly.

Seifer felt his very blood beginning to boil. Leonhart, Dincht and the Messenger Girl all passed the exam when he was the one to actually go to the Communications Tower and retrieve information from the Galbadians.

And what the hell was Rinoa Heartilly doing in Balamb asking for help? The girl had a good heart and it was in the right place but she had a knack for getting into trouble without even trying. Seifer wondered how the guards knew about the mission but he figured that they were at the SeeD Ball when Rinoa made the proposal.

This fucking sucked big time. As always Squall Leonhart got what he wanted while Seifer was left behind in the dust cloud. He didn't make SeeD so what did he have to lose now anyway? He could easily get rid of these guys especially now that he had a GF in his head. If he could get to Timber and 'talk' to the President of Galbadia maybe he could stop a fight before one even broke out.

_You are gonna get in so much trouble if you do this. _Axel said.

"Here we are." the guard said and he motioned for Seifer to get inside. Once he was inside the confines of the small room he summoned Axel.

"So what's the plan?" the red head remarked.

"You wanna go along with this?" Seifer questioned.

"It's not like I can disobey my master. Besides it sounds like fun and I always did like breaking the rules." Axel grinned.

"We need to get to Timber." Seifer went to his desk and pulled out a map of the continent.

"So we're here." Axel pointed to a location marked Balamb which happened to be an island. "And we've gotta go here." Timber was across the water on the main part of the continent.

"I don't know how we can get across without a ship." Seifer frowned as he thought over his options.

"There's always me." Axel glanced at his host.

"No fucking way am I flying again." Seifer threw up his hands.

"Do you have another option?" Axel crossed his arms. "If flying freaks you out use a Sleeping Spell or something."

"This is crazy..." Seifer muttered. He glanced around the room looking for his Gunblade. "The bastards took Hyperion."

"You can use my weapons." Axel replied as he approached the door. "You ready to go? We're gonna have to leave through the front door."

"Let's get this over with." Seifer groaned as he stood by the door. He hated the fact that he was put in a room with no windows.

"Follow my lead." Axel murmured.

The fiery Guardian Force yanked open the door and moved with an inhuman speed. He used his fists and feet to knock out the guards while Seifer looked down the long hallway to see if anyone else was coming. Axel motioned for Seifer to follow him into the deserted hallway and back towards the main section of the Garden. When they reached the entrance to the dormitories Axel grabbed Seifer's wrist and pulled the protesting blond into his arms.

Seifer gripped the red head's neck by wrapping his arms tightly around that pale throat. He gulped down his fear as Axel flapped his crimson wings so that he was floating a few feet off the ground. Amazingly those wings didn't make a sound and before any of the students could react Axel flew out into the main area of the Garden. A few of the students screamed and ran while others started yelling for the Headmaster. Seifer placed his face against Axel's bare shoulder and he was surprised to find that the skin was actually comfortably warm.

"What the hell is that thing?" one girl screamed.

"I have a name sweetheart!" Axel called back.

The red head flew out of the Garden just as Cid Kramer yelled for Seifer to return along with his Guardian Force. The wind whipped through his hair, blowing the spiky red bangs away from his beautiful face. Seifer kept his face buried against that warm shoulder; his jade eyes squeezed shut even as Axel made his way across the water. It was actually quite a beautiful day. There wasn't a cloud visible and the wind resistance was pretty mild.

Despite how the map looked the distance between Balamb and the continent wasn't that large. When Axel caught sight of land he let his quivering host know about it. Seifer tore his face away from the warm skin and glanced at the land below him so he could see if they were near Timber or not. He spotted the tunnel and the train tracks that led out from below the earth. Squall must've taken the train that runs underwater through the sea to get to Timber.

The small town was now in sight. There was a large black train in the station signally that Squall and the others already made it to the town. Seifer ordered the red head to land just outside Timber; the blond was already formulating a plan to get to the Galbadian President. Axel saw a clear patch on the edge of town where the military patrols passed by. When they touched down Seifer scrambled out of a smirking Axel's arms.

"Next time we're taking the damn train." Seifer growled.

"I look forward to it." Axel drawled. His green eyes flickered towards the town. "So what's the plan?"

"We're gonna storm that." Seifer pointed towards a large building with a flat screen on top. It looked like it was used for live broadcasts.

"You think they're heading for the station?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know how long I was out for. They could've left already but we better check it out just in case." Seifer replied.

"Back into the brain for me." Axel sighed dramatically and Seifer couldn't help but crack a small smile at the way the red head behaved.

"Wish me luck." Seifer murmured when Axel was back in his head.

_I live in your head pal. If you kick the proverbial bucket I could get into trouble too. Just don't take everything on by yourself. _Axel answered.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Seifer muttered then, after looking to make sure he was alone, he took off into the town.

* * *

**Note-**So sorry for the lack of Zexion/Demyx action but the next chapter will take you all back to Destiny Island and Zexion is tossed into a quest to stop the reopening the Gateway. I'm also giving Baralai a bigger part in my story cuz he's one of my favourite FF characters and he just doesn't get enough love. There will also be more of a back-story for Baralai concerning his taboo relationship with Gippal. Also one of my reviewers wanted a straight pairing and that will be Selphie/Irvine cuz in FF8 I can't picture those two with anyone else. 


	6. Part 6: How To Save A Life

**Part Six**

**How To Save A Life**

**Destiny Island**

Since becoming the host to the Siren Guardian Force, Ienzo was now becoming used to strange dreams and thoughts. Sometimes he would see things through Demyx's eyes and become lost in his memories. There were times when Ienzo saw the final moments of Myde's life before he became Siren and the guilt become so intense he felt ready to scream from it all. Demyx had always told Ienzo that it wasn't his fault. Myde had wanted to die in that moment before he used the Dark Magic to end everything. It was the only thing left to do.

At the moment the lilac haired man was sitting upright in his bed with the images of his dream still haunting him. They weren't any of Demyx's or Myde's memories...at least Ienzo was certain of that. He recalled images of darkness and fire and water all mixed into one entity. He didn't know the meaning behind the bizarre dream and Demyx wasn't exactly helping him to understand. The blond wanted to go back to the beach today so he could feel the water against his flesh again.

Ienzo could only oblige Demyx until the beginning of a new school year. He may not be the Cloaked Schemer anymore but his intelligence and knowledge remained still and he decided to put it to good use. He had gone for a job interview at the high school but because he didn't go through teacher training programmes the board rejected him. And then Ienzo demonstrated his skills. He made quite the impact of the school board with his vast knowledge gathered from various worlds.

It was highly unheard of but the school board wanted to see how he'd do in a classroom. If he proved to be adequate enough then he'd get the job. Picking out an outfit Ienzo mentally reprimanded Demyx when he started singing Under The Sea again and at such a volume. The former Nobody lived in a small apartment that suited his needs. Demyx didn't require to eat or drink and Ienzo had a part time job at the library that gave him enough money to live off of.

With his breakfast eaten Ienzo left the apartment and made his way towards Roxas' and Sora's house. Ienzo actually had a decent life on Destiny Island and he had friends. He still kept his emotions closed off and in check but only until Demyx started coaxing him. The blond was the only one who could actually get a reaction of out the normally stoic Ienzo. The lilac haired man had agreed to take Sora and Roxas to the library. God only knew why those two would want to go there. Ienzo suspected a practical joke in the making.

"Ienzo!" a voice called out.

"Good morning Baralai." Ienzo greeted the white haired man. "So when are you heading out?"

"The King wants to leave as soon as possible." Baralai answered.

"We'll miss you." Ienzo tapped his temple to indicate Demyx.

"I'll miss you guys and this place." Baralai smiled wistfully. "Destiny Island reminds me of Besaid Island."

"You'll get home one day Lai." Ienzo said.

"And even if I don't I'll have a home here." Even though his tone was light Ienzo could see the sadness within that amber gaze.

"Do you think you'll find something in Radiant Garden?" Ienzo questioned.

"It's the only place left for me to check right? Maybe Ansem found a door to Spira but he didn't open it." Baralai said thoughtfully.

"I'd like to see Spira someday." The lilac haired man smiled wistfully.

"Sora would like it. The beaches are amazing and Tidus would be in heaven with the Luca Blitzball Stadium." Baralai laughed.

"Who else is going to Radiant Garden?" the two men reached the pathway that would take them towards Sora's place.

"Zell is going. He wants to find some more articles of the Watchers. He's bringing Tidus with him." Baralai replied.

"Who would have thought those two would hook up?" Ienzo shook his head.

"It just happens. You can't help who you fall in love with." White hair fell into expressive amber orbs.

"The voice of experience?" Ienzo pressed gently.

"You could say that." Baralai muttered sadly.

"Your relationship wasn't approved?" Ienzo sighed. "Where you persecuted for it?"

"No one knew about it." Baralai shrugged. "It was bad enough that a monk of Yevon was friends with an Al Bhed. If the truth came out, if the temple learned that I was giving my body to an Al Bhed, I would've lost Gippal."

"I'm sorry." Ienzo mumbled.

"Some things are worth risking." Baralai replied with a smile. "I better get going. Take care of yourself Ienzo."

"The same to you Lai." Ienzo said but before the two could separate the world suddenly exploded into bright light.

"What's going on?" Baralai yelled.

"Your abilities are needed." A familiar female voice said sternly. "The Phoenix has landed."

"Shiva?" Ienzo whispered.

Blue light filled the black chamber Ienzo and Baralai were standing in. The Ice Goddess emerged from the light looking as regal and beautiful as ever. She looked Ienzo over then her gaze took in the silent Spiran. A small smile graced her features then she turned her icy blue eyes back onto Ienzo. He felt uneasy as she stared intently at him. What could she want now? The last time they met she, Ifrit and Bahamut turned Demyx into a Guardian Force.

"What's going on Shiva?" Ienzo demanded.

"Axel will need your help." She replied and Ienzo felt his blood run cold.

"Axel's alive?" he whispered in shock. Then anger seeped into his heart as realization set in. "You said Axel became the Phoenix. You knew all this time? Roxas is a mess and you never had the decency to tell us?"

"We only became aware of where Axel ended up. When he fell into the Gateway we gave him the option of preserving his existence and becoming Guardian Force." Shiva explained icily.

"So where is he now?" Baralai asked.

"Before the Gateway closed down completely Axel fell into an alternate realty to this one." Shiva said.

"Can he come back here?" Ienzo asked.

"Not unless he can open the Gateway from the realty he is now in. But that is why I have come to you." Shiva sighed deeply.

"Is Sokar back?" Baralai choked out.

"No, that Hell-God is dead but the Gateway has begun to attract powerful creatures from most realities. When Sokar opened it briefly it was enough to make some very powerful people feel it." Shiva walked around the duo.

"What do you want us to do about it?" Ienzo demanded.

"Axel didn't end up in that reality back accident. He was drawn there by the presence of people from this reality." Shiva replied. "Their power combined with that of whoever wants to open the Gateway will cause incredible damage."

"But what can we do about it?" Baralai asked.

"We need Ienzo to cross over to the other side." Shiva said firmly.

"You want me to cross over to a reality? This is insane." The lilac haired man cried.

"You possess the Siren and his power will be more than welcome in that world." Shiva snapped.

"Even if I agreed to this madness how can you get me into that world without using the Gateway?" Ienzo challenged.

"Ifrit, Bahamut and I possess power you can only dream about. Our Trinity grants us abilities that must be used wisely. We can temporarily open a small door into another world but it will only last a few moments. Once you are on the other side you have to find a way back here yourself." Shiva started calling for the other two of the Trinity.

"Do you accept this mission?" Bahamut asked when the Dragon King and the Fire Demon emerged from the darkness around them.

"I can't just leave." Ienzo snapped.

"What about the others?" Baralai pointed out.

"You don't have a lot of time to make you choice Ienzo. The Gateway grows more unstable." Ifrit snarled.

"I need to talk to the others first...I need to tell Roxas." Ienzo murmured.

"Hurry with your decision Ienzo." Shiva said and when she waved her hand the darkness dissolved and both Baralai and Ienzo were standing on that sunny street again.

"We have to tell him." Baralai muttered.

"Let's go." The lilac haired man took off for Sora's house.

By the time they arrived at the house Sora and Roxas were having a conversation with Riku while Cloud and Leon talked to King Mickey. Demyx was sobbing in Ienzo's mind, crying about how Axel was still alive. Ienzo felt Demyx's pain as if it truly was his own and he could only mentally agree with the blond. If there was the slightest chance they could get Axel back then they would take it. But Roxas deserved to know about this...if anything the blond boy deserved that much.

"Hi Ienzo, are we ready to go?" Sora chirped happily.

"Shiva came to visit us." Ienzo got straight to the point as always.

"Shiva?" Roxas raised his eyebrows as everyone fell silent and stared at Ienzo. "What did she want?"

"Roxas..." Baralai said softly when Ienzo choked up. "Axel's alive."

"WHAT?" Sora yelled while Roxas went whiter than the snow on the mountain top in the Land of Dragons.

"Shiva told us that she turned him into a Guardian Force like Demyx but he ended up in an alternate reality." Ienzo explained.

"Axel...he's alive?" Roxas had fallen to the floor and Sora was now at his side trying to calm him down.

"Do you remember that day on the tower when Shiva said Axel became the Phoenix?" Ienzo said and when the group nodded he continued. "Shiva turned Demyx into Siren then she left without providing a proper explanation. Axel has become a Guardian Force."

"Can we get him back?" Riku asked.

"Shiva wants me to cross over through the Gateway. Someone from the world Axel has fallen into is trying to finish what Sokar started." Ienzo spat the name as if it were acid in his mouth.

"What do you want to do?" Mickey asked.

"If Axel truly is alive then I want to find him. I owe him that much." Ienzo answered. "And Demyx won't let me hear the need of it if I leave Axel wherever he is."

"I'm going with you." Roxas said with solid conviction. His blue eyes resembled hard diamonds and his fists were clenched at his sides.

"Roxas..." Sora was about to say something.

"I want him back Sora." Roxas snarled. "I'm going with you Ienzo."

"I'm going with you guys too." Baralai spoke up.

"Are you sure?" Roxas turned to the white haired man.

"I have to face reality. There's a chance I might never get home and I feel terrible for Axel. I see that moment in my nightmares, when Sokar drained his mind. I want to help him and you." Baralai smiled softly at Roxas.

"I'm coming too." Sora piqued up.

"Hell no!" Riku yelled. His aquamarine eyes flashed at the mere suggestion of Sora leaving him again.

"But they might need help Riku!" Sora cried back. "And Axel saved your life. I owe him."

"I haven't forgotten Sora." Riku mumbled.

"Look, whatever you wanna do we'll support you guys." Leon stated while Cloud nodded.

"Well we better decided on who is going and soon." Ienzo eyed the group in turn. They didn't have a lot of time to choose who was coming to the alternate world but Roxas had already made up his mind. He was going to get Axel back, one way or another.

* * *

**Note-**Once again I come to you my faithful fans. So who do you guys want to go to Balamb Garden? I actually have a whole scenario for Sora, Riku, Leon and Cloud if they go to the alternate reality. Besides I just know that you yaoi fan girls want Squall to meet his counterpart, I know I do. The three characters who are going anyway are Zexion, Roxas and Baralai. So who should go with them to Balamb? 


	7. Part 7: Children of the Revolution

**Part Seven**

**Children of the Revolution **

**Destiny Island**

Ienzo had a feeling that this would happen but he didn't exactly feel bad about it. Baralai and Roxas were already adamant about going with him to the other side and Sora didn't want to just sit by and let his friends walk into danger.

Riku was going with Sora while Leon made it clear that he was coming along. Ienzo figured that having Leon and Cloud coming too would increase their survival rate in an alien reality. It was all settled then and now all that was left was to say goodbye and call Shiva.

Kairi and Selphie were heartbroken to learn that Sora and Riku were leaving again but they understood why he had to go. Zell, Tidus and Wakka wanted to come but Sora convinced them to stay and help King Mickey. Zell promised Baralai that he would find a way to get to Spira for him. Yuffie, Aerith and Tifa promised that they would take care of the Restoration Committee until Leon and Cloud got back. In was nightfall by the time everyone was ready to go.

"Shiva!" Ienzo called out.

"So you are coming?" a voice asked. Shiva appeared before the group after a few moments along with Ifrit and Bahamut.

"We're all going." Roxas spoke up. "And I'm bringing Axel back here."

"Once you are on the other side you'll have to find a way back from there." Bahamut stated firmly.

"We've made up our minds." Sora said.

"Let's get going already." Riku rubbed his arms.

"We wish you all luck." Shiva bowed her head.

She, Ifrit and Bahamut conjured up their powers so that they converted into one large energy ball. The energy expanded and grew until the light literally sliced into the air and ripped open a hole. Ienzo approached the gap in space carefully and he noticed what looked like a grassy plain and a large white building in the foreground. Glancing back towards Roxas and Baralai Ienzo took a deep breath before entering the gap.

He felt his body being stretched to astronomical proportions and the ability to scream out had long since left him. Demyx's presence in his mind helped to soothe and calm him but it didn't alleviate the fear altogether. Ienzo wanted to throw up really badly but then the sensation of being pulled apart stopped and he landed with a nasty thump on a grassy plain. He was lying face down on the grass, his nose buried in the soft muddy ground.

"I am never doing that again." Baralai groaned from nearby.

"Oh man, I'm gonna puke my guys up." Roxas moaned out. "Are you guys ok?"

"I'm fine." Ienzo sat up on the grass. "Where is everyone else?"

"Shit..." Roxas swore loudly.

"I didn't see them come through." Baralai staggered to his feet.

Behind him the gap in space was changing colour and shape, sometimes expanding and showing a different place. Only Roxas and Baralai had made it here after Ienzo stepped through. God only knew where the others had ended up and Ienzo watched helplessly as the doorway shut down completely. Hopefully Sora, Riku, Leon and Cloud had all made it through safely. He looked around the area and saw that large white building up ahead.

"Now what do we do?" Roxas groaned.

"Let's head to that place." Ienzo pointed towards the building.

"Do you think the others are safe?" Baralai questioned.

"They better be..." Ienzo growled as he started walking towards the structure. What the hell had he gotten himself into now?

**Timber**

**Broadcasting Station**

Seifer had the vague impression that maybe he had been a little rash in his decision to come to Timber and meet up with Leonhart and the others. So far he had been able to sneak into the Broadcasting Station and slip past the guards but now came the hard part. He had to get to the Galbadian President without shedding too much blood but without his Gunblade he was almost defenceless. Axel kept reassuring the blond that he could summon his chakrams for weapons. For now Seifer wanted to keep a low profile as he crept through the station.

He grinned when he made it to the door that would take him into the main broadcasting room of the station. Glancing through the glass he caught sight of the Galbadian President surrounded by technicians and guards. The blond swordsman retreated back into the darkness when he heard footsteps approaching from behind him. Axel was whispering words of advice to Seifer and he instructed the blond on how to summon a chakram for a weapon.

Gripping the red and silver spiked weapon Seifer kept his eyes fixed on the door into the broadcasting room. He heard voices and then the President ordered his men to greet the Sorceress when she arrived with her Knights. Seifer felt his blood run cold when the Sorceress was mentioned. How could there be another Sorceress after that evil bitch Adel? The blond choked as he flashed back to a memory of his parents and the smell of burning flesh.

_Who's the Sorceress?_ Axel's voice broke through Seifer's thoughts.

"If she's anything like Adel then we're in some serious shit." Seifer snarled. "The Sorceress is an evil bitch. The Sorceress War ended almost two decades ago."

_How do you know this one is evil? _Axel questioned softly.

"Anyone with that kind of power can't be good." Seifer shook his head.

_I know what you mean... _Axel trailed off.

"Are you ok?" Seifer didn't miss the sadness in Axel's voice.

_Sorry...just thinking about someone. _The red head replied.

"Whatever you say Axel." Seifer muttered or now he wouldn't press the matter.

_So what's the plan? _Axel's fire spread throughout Seifer's body.

"We take the President." Jade eyes flickered to the exit then back to the door. "Let's do this."

Axel got ready to be summoned into the fight as Seifer moved through the shadows and towards the door. Glancing inside he saw that most of the guards had left the room, leaving the President exposed. A smug grin formed on Seifer's full lips and he easily slid into the room, hiding amongst the shadows until he got a clear shot of taking the Galbadian leader. Gripping the red and silver chakram he waited until the President approached the podium that had been set up before making his move.

He watched the President making a speech to the people on the continent about how an alliance with a newly emerging power could benefit everyone. Seifer really hated this political bullshit. All that mattered was that there was a Sorceress coming to the power and the Galbadian President was in league with her. Seifer had more than enough reason to despise a Sorceress no matter who they were. After a few minutes the President announced that the Sorceress would be arriving with her Knights.

"I don't think so." Seifer growled as he emerged from the shadows and threw the chakram towards the nearest guard.

_Nice shot Scar. _Axel whistled when the chakram sliced the man's head clean off.

"Who the hell are you?" the President yelled.

"I'm your welcoming committee." Seifer cut into the other guard's stomach.

"You'll regret this!" the Galbadian cried. More guards emerged into the room but Seifer cut through them with the chakram and Fire spells.

"Y'know I don't think I will." Seifer tossed a few Fire spells towards the door so that the metal melted and bubbled. The door was now sealed.

"What do you want?" the President demanded angrily.

"I wanna know what you're planning with the Sorceress." Seifer snarled.

"You don't scare me." The President said cockily.

"Maybe I'll just get my GF to ask you then." Seifer summoned up a smirking Axel.

"What the hell is that thing?" the old man screamed.

"Now that is just plain rude." Axel crossed his arms. "Do you know how long it takes to melt flesh off the bone? I do."

"You won't get out of here alive." The President backed away.

"I don't think he understands what a GF can do." Seifer tapped a finger against his lips.

"How about a demonstration?" Axel grinned, his bright green eyes alight.

"Good idea." Seifer glanced towards the visibly shaking President.

"The Sorceress will make you suffer for this!" the man bellowed.

Seifer had heard enough. Lashing out he grabbed the man by the throat the brought the bloodied chakram to the man's neck. Axel cocked his head in curiosity at the display. He had only been Seifer's GF for a limited time but he was in that head long enough to know that the blond wasn't a cold blooded murderer. Sure he bullied, threatened and scarred but Seifer wasn't a killer. But then again the President of Galbadia didn't know that and the guy was most likely shitting his pants by now.

Before Seifer could interrogate the man Axel turned around when the sound of ice shattering and splintering caught his attention. The door Seifer had melted was cracking apart until it broke into pieces of hardened metal chunks. The red head scowled when he saw who was standing on the other side of the door. Squall, Zell, Selphie, Quistis and a girl wearing a blue outfit and black shorts stood at the ruins of the metal door with their weapons drawn.

"Seifer!" Squall yelled out.

"So the Ice Prince decides to turn up." Seifer glanced towards his rival.

"Let him go Seifer. You're in enough trouble as it is." Quistis warned.

"I'm amazed you got here this fast teach." The tall blond remarked.

"You're really fucked in the head Almasy." Zell clenched his fists.

"Ok, enough with the threats." Axel held up his hands. "We only want some information."

"Who is that?" the girl in blue asked.

"Rinoa, meet Seifer's Guardian Force. He's just as much a pain in the ass as Seifer." Quistis said snappishly.

"Kitty has claws after all." Axel laughed.

"Release me at once!" the President screeched.

"Not gonna happen old man." Seifer pressed the metal into the man's neck.

"Why did you come here Seifer?" Squall demanded. "You had no business coming here."

"Would you believe me if I said I wanted to help." The blond remarked coldly.

"I find that hard to believe." The brunet snapped.

"Seifer, if you let the President go and come back with us you'll get a light sentence." Quistis attempted to explain.

"So you'll just leave me to rot in prison?" Seifer snapped.

"No!" Quistis cried desperately. "Please Seifer, let the man go."

"I would take her advice." A silky voice spoke up behind Seifer. Seifer felt his body tense up and he noticed that Axel looked shocked.

"You..." the red head whispered.

"It's good to see you again Number VIII." Amber eyes glowed with a malevolent gleam and a smile touched Saix's lips.

* * *

**Note-**Ok so I've finished my Riku/Sora story and I've come up with a plot for my next project. I have a bit of a problem as to which game I can set my project in. It's a toss up between Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy 7. What I can tell you is that the Xenomorphs are coming. For thsoe of you not familiar with that name have you guys seen the Alien movies? That's right, those big, nasty, chest bursting Aliens are gonna star in my next project but I'm still unsure as to which game I want to set it in. Just to let you know it will be a complete AU. If you want the Kingdom Hearts summary let me know and I'll post it in with chapter 8.


	8. Part 8: Blast From The Past

**Part Eight**

**Blast From The Past**

**Somewhere through the Gateway**

Leon slowly opened his eyes to a dim orange light and the feeling of rain splashing onto his flushed skin. He parted his lips to allow the cool water to fall onto his parched mouth. The trip through the Gateway had been rough to say the least but he had landed in one piece.

Groaning in obvious pain Leon pulled his body up so that he was sitting on the hard, smooth surface below him. His vision was slightly blurring and he had to fight the urge to vomit. His ears twitched when he heard a pained moan from nearby. Turning his throbbing head to the left Leon caught sight of a black clad figure with familiar flaxen hair.

"Cloud..." he coughed out the name.

"Leon?" a pained moan asked. "What the hell was that?"

"I dunno but I'm never travelling that way again." The brunet reached his blond companion.

"Thanks." Cloud murmured when Leon helped him up. His sword was strapped to his back while Leon bent down to retrieve Lionheart.

"I can't see the others..." Leon scanned the area but there was no one in sight.

"They must've landed somewhere else." Cloud said.

"Let's find out where exactly we landed." Leon motioned for Cloud to follow him.

The two swordsmen had landed in a large parking lot by the looks of things. They were out in the open but the place was deserted thankfully. They walked towards the pathway along the street that was illuminated with orange light.

The streetlights lined the path for as far as Cloud could see. There were various shops and a restaurant along this side of the street. Maybe they landed in a main city. Leon gripped Lionheart when he heard a vehicle approaching their position. He relaxed slightly when a bus came into his line of sight.

"You wanna ask the driver for directions?" Cloud smirked.

"It won't hurt to try right?" Leon replied. The bus halted at a bus stop and various people departed.

"Excuse me." Leon called to the driver from the sidewalk. "Can you tell me what city this is?"

"Are you kidding mate?" the middle aged man laughed.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Leon replied coldly. Cloud smirked when that infamous icy mask went up.

"We're new to this region." Cloud said.

"Oh..." the man looked uncomfortable under Leon's gaze. "Well you're in Deling City. Do you want a lift to the train station or something?"

"No, but thank you." Cloud said before Leon could make another comment.

"Well...good evening gentlemen." The driver closed the door to the bus and took off.

"So now what?" Leon turned to the blond.

"Let's check out the city first. Maybe Sora and the others got here too." Cloud replied.

"Let's go." Leon gripped his weapon while Cloud walked alongside him. Hopefully the others were safe wherever they were.

* * *

**Timber**

**Broadcasting Station**

Axel had only ever been truly stunned speechless a few times in his existence. One time was when he awoke to learn he possessed no heart and the ability to control fire. Another time was when he laid eyes on Roxas for the first time. He remembered clearly the stunning blond boy with the endless blue eyes.

Axel choked as he stared at the Luna Diviner, those amber eyes glinting with the promise of fresh blood and pain. Saix always did enjoy shedding blood for his master or for his own personal pleasure. The blue haired sadist always enjoyed inflicting some level of pain on others. Even Larxene didn't dare cross him and she relished in the mayhem she could invoke.

Saix cocked his head to the side as a smile graced his elfin features. The blue haired Nobody was dressed in black leather pants, boots, and a blue tank top with a black fishnet covering his torso. His hair was tied back but a few stray bangs framed his face.

Axel could feel the energy and power radiating from Saix in waves. The Guardian Force stepped back to stand alongside Seifer then he turned his jade gaze upon the man who summoned him. Seifer was staring at Saix with a mixture of anger and recognition on his face.

As his GF Axel knew that some of his memories and feelings would become part of Seifer over time. The red head wondered if Seifer saw the memories of Roxas yet, the ones that still tore at Axel so much he was left bleeding and raw. Seifer had screamed Roxas' name when he got so angry that time in Kramer's office. Axel could only imagine what Seifer would see and say if he totally lost control of his temper. Glancing towards the ruined door Axel saw Squall, Zell, Quistis, Selphie and Rinoa bearing their weapons.

Axel shook his head. It would be a massacre. Only a Keyblade could truly destroy a Nobody but he could at least buy everyone time to get the hell out of the station. Axel allowed the fire to encase his arms as he summoned up his dual chakrams. Seifer was left weapon-less but not defenceless. He was already conjuring his own Fire spells, his green eyes alight with his own inner flame. Axel faced off against the blue haired Nobody and he allowed his anger to show. Saix was no longer his Superior. All bet's were off.

"I see you've changed Axel." Saix commented.

"And you look like some cheap whore. Xemnas probably would've loved it." Axel snarled.

"Bite your tongue Number VIII." Saix hissed with obvious anger.

"I bet that's what Xemnas used to say to you. Or did he bite it for you?" Axel smirked.

"You never did have any respect for our leader Axel." Saix narrowed his amber eyes.

"He didn't deserve it." The red head began to circle his enemy.

"What the hell are you doing?" Seifer yelled. "This is no time to strike up a conversation."

"On the contrary there is no better time." Saix replied flippantly.

"How the hell did you get here?" Axel demanded.

"Oh now that would be telling wouldn't it?" Saix grinned. "But you're smart Axel. Surely you can figure it out."

"You used the Gateway didn't you?" Axel murmured. Saix clapped his hands together. "You jumped in before it closed."

"Well done Axel." He said.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Zell cried anxiously.

"The Gateway..." Seifer recited suddenly. "A door between dimensions that opened when the blood of the Final Key was spilled."

"Seifer...how do you know that?" Quistis questioned. The scarred blond turned around to face the shocked group.

"I have no idea..." he whispered. Squall was staring at his rival, his expression impassive even though his emotions were in turmoil. Ever since Seifer got that crazy GF he'd been acting strange.

"So what have you become Axel?" Saix admired the red head's new form.

"You could say I'm a guardian." He replied stiffly. "Why did you jump into the Gateway Saix?"

"I was out of options. Demyx had defeated Xemnas..." those amber eyes shone with something that could be called an emotion. For a moment Saix looked...sad. Almost instantly the look was gone. "I had to do something."

"So that's it? Xemnas got his ass kicked and you ran?" Axel snorted.

"Don't talk about our leader so flippantly." Saix warned.

"At least I didn't follow him around like some pathetic love sick puppy." Axel retorted.

"I have only one thing to say to that..." Saix was grinning now and it was a grin Axel knew all too well. "Roxas."

"You leave him out of this!" Axel barked.

"Roxas had you at his beck and call Axel. You were nothing more than his good little dog." Saix laughed.

"Shut up!" Axel attacked the blue haired Nobody. Saix summoned up his own weapon and deflected the blow.

"You just can't handle the truth can you?" Saix sneered. "Roxas left you. He didn't want you Axel. He wanted to find Sora...you were just a convenience. I'm surprised you could feel any sort of pain when he left."

"That's not true!" Axel screamed angrily. "Roxas made me feel like I had a heart!"

"But you just couldn't make him feel anything." Saix smirked.

"Enough!" Seifer yelled as he tossed a Fire spell towards Saix.

The blue haired Nobody was sent flying across the room then he landed in an adjoining chamber. Rinoa, Squall and the other SeeD members ran into the chamber after Seifer and Axel. Saix scrambled to his feet, his amber eyes fixed on Seifer as a grin twisted his lips.

Axel approached the scarred blond. He had seen that look on Saix's face...right before he made a kill. Before anyone could do anything else two dark portals opened and two familiar figures emerged causing Axel to stare in shock and horror.

"Luxord? Xigbar?" Axel cried.

"Well if it isn't the rogue member." Luxord grinned as he flipped a card between his fingers.

"How's it goin' dude?" Xigbar greeted. Saix was now standing between them.

"Is the Sorceress coming?" he questioned.

"She'll be here in a few moments." Luxord answered with mirth.

"You're working with the Sorceress?" Seifer hissed.

"Why haven't you heard?" Saix raised delicate eyebrow. "We're the Sorceress Knights."

Behind the three Nobodies a portal opened and a tall regal woman emerged from the darkness. She was wearing a long black dress with a purple lining on the bottom. A fair amount of her cleavage was exposed thanks to the low cut gown. She was wearing a golden headdress and her golden eyes glittered curiously. She was a beautiful woman and she possessed the grace of a queen. Her strange eyes fell on Axel then Seifer and a smile appeared on her regal features.

"So these are the SeeD?" she smiled. Her voice was like silk and it sent shivers down Axel's spine. She reminded him of Xemnas for some reason.

"And it seems our wayward friend Axel is helping them." Saix smirked.

"You're helping her?" Axel cried.

"We've offered her something." Luxord grinned.

"It seems my power alone isn't enough." The Sorceress smiled. "I cannot wait to control the Heartless."

"Are you insane?" Axel yelled at Saix. "You can't bring Heartless into this world."

"That's what you think Axel." Xigbar sighed. "But you'd be surprised."

"You..." the Sorceress glanced towards the Galbadian President. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes my Mistress." The man replied.

"I shall take care of the worthless SeeD in time." The Sorceress snarled. "Come, my Knights."

The group watched as the Sorceress followed her three new Knights into a dark portal along with the Galbadian President. Axel slumped against the nearest wall as his chakrams fell from his numb hands. The shit had really hit the fan now.

* * *

**Note-**Ok guys I've finally gotten my own account on YouTube. The address is my homepage in my profile. I've made 5 videos and I would really appreciate it if you guys checked them out or me. I'd love to know what you think. Also I'm taking request so if you guys want me to make a video for any character then tell me. My videos include Sora/Riku, Roxas/Axel, Zexion/Demyx, Seifer/Squall, a Disney song with my fav characters and a dedication to Sephiroth. It would mean so much if you guys told me what you think. Till next time everyone. 


	9. Part 9: Galbadia Garden Reunion

**Part Nine**

**Galbadia Garden Reunion **

The silence in the transport vehicle was thick to the point of suffocating. After the events that took place in the Timber Broadcasting Station the SeeD group had then been ordered to head to the Galbadia Garden to gather information on the Sorceress and the President.

Selphie, Rinoa and Zell were sitting together in the transport while Squall and Quistis flanked Seifer. The blond man hadn't spoken a word since Axel rejoined him. The simple truth of the matter was that Squall wanted to demand answers from Seifer and he wanted them now.

Squall never liked being in the dark about anything. For some reason his rival knew the names of those three men but that could be blamed on the influence of the Phoenix living in his head. But there was more to it than that. Squall could see it in those jade orbs he knew so well. Seifer had seen something else thanks to the Phoenix but he wasn't talking about it. Maybe it had something to do with whoever this Roxas was. The GF's reaction to the name and the accusations were enough proof that the Phoenix was the connection.

The only problem was that Seifer refused to summon his GF so Squall could talk to him about that Saix character. The brunet felt a pounding headache coming on. Everything had been fine until they reached the station.

He, Selphie and Zell had met up with Rinoa Heartilly on board a train and she had gone on to explain her plan on capturing the Galbadian President by hijacking his private train car. Everything had been fine until they discovered that the President was in fact a monstrous imposter.

Once Squall had taken them back to Timber Station they had gone on to the Broadcasting Station to intercept the President. That was when the large screen on the building flickered to life and Squall watched as Seifer and his red headed companion took control of the inner station. Quistis had been sent by Headmaster Kramer to meet up with Squall and bring Seifer Almasy back to Balamb Garden. Leonhart could hardly believe his ears as Quistis told him how the GF had flown out of the Garden with Seifer in his arms.

The transport lurched along the rocky road that would take them towards the Garden nestled past the mountains. The group were taken past a thick wooded area then through a small valley between the mountains and out onto a grassy plain much like Balamb. The Galbadian Garden was a large building the same shape as Balamb Garden but blood red in colour. Cid had ordered them to meet up with Headmaster Martine and to gather what information they could.

Squall glanced towards his rival and frowned when he noticed that Seifer's eyes were distant and glassy. He was clearly deep in thought or having a conversation with that GF of his. Squall scowled angrily as he thought about the greened eyed red head with the superior smirk and know-it-all attitude. It was his fault Seifer had started acting strange and out of sorts. The Phoenix knew more about this Saix person and the other two and just what in Hyne's name was the Gateway?

Seifer mentioned something about the blood of the Final Key being spilled to open the door. Hopefully they would get some answers from Headmaster Martine. For now all that mattered was stopping the Sorceress and her three Knights. Finally the vehicle came to a stop within the Garden and Quistis led the way out of the transport. The Garden had the same design as Balamb but only on the outside.

"Wow, it looks like home." Zell whistled.

"It's actually more complex on the inside." Quistis explained. "There are more rooms, corridors and staircases than Balamb Garden."

"Do you really think Martine will help us?" Selphie asked.

"Even if he doesn't there's still a Sorceress out there." Zell pointed out.

"I can't believe the President would actually join forces with a Sorceress." Rinoa frowned.

"There's something else behind all this." Squall muttered. "Seifer..."

"Is he ever gonna talk again?" Zell groaned.

"I thought you'd be pleased with his silence." Quistis smirked.

"Well...it's just not Seifer you know?" Zell shrugged. "Besides that GF of his knows something about Saix and those other guys."

"You're right." Squall nodded. "We'll have to get him to talk."

Students came and went along the front entrance, their eyes occasionally falling on the visitors from Balamb Garden and their voices low in hushed whispers. A man appeared from the front door and made his way towards the group. He was a tall man of about middle age with a thick moustache and greying hair. He was wearing the official Garden uniform. On either side of him was a SeeD carrying swords. He saluted the group before getting down to business.

"I'm Martine. Are you from Balamb Garden?" the tall man asked.

"Yes." Quistis affirmed. "I'm Quistis Trepe, an Instructor from Balamb Garden."

"I've been expecting you. Which one of you is Seifer Almasy?" Martine asked.

"That's him." Squall said stiffly.

"I'm afraid he must be placed under arrest." Martine clicked his fingers and the two SeeD flanked Seifer.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Seifer yelled. Being put under arrest certainly got a response out of him.

"Cid Kramer told me what you did Almasy. I've been asked to detain you until you are ready to go back to Balamb." Martine explained.

"Fuck that!" Seifer growled.

"Don't fight them Seifer." Squall warned.

"Where are you taking me?" the blond hissed through clenched teeth.

"You'll be taken to a private room." Martine replied.

_Don't fight them Seifer. We'll wait for now. _Axel instructed. The blond silently agreed.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Quistis asked as Seifer was taken away.

"I'm sorry but those are my orders." Martine motioned for the others to follow him into the Garden.

An hour had passed since the group arrived in Galbadia Garden and Martine had yet to tell the anything useful about the Sorceress. What he did say Squall and the others already knew from the history texts concerning the Sorceress War.

Squall was pacing the room he and the others had been assigned during their stay here. Seifer was off limits until they were ready to transport him back to Balamb. Zell and Selphie were both unusually quiet while Quistis conversed with Rinoa. The door opened and a SeeD entered.

"The Headmaster wishes to see you now." The teenager announced.

"About damn time." Zell muttered darkly. They took the elevator up to the office where Martine was.

"It's time I filled you all in on the plan to assassinate the Sorceress." Martine said the moment they were all gathered in his office.

"You have a plan to kill her?" Squall raised an eyebrow.

"Yes and we have to move quickly if we want it to succeed." Martine replied.

"What does Cid say about this?" Quistis asked.

"It was his idea." Martine answered. The Balamb SeeD members grew quiet. "The plan is to take her out during the Sorceress Parade in Deling City."

"The people will allow that?" Zell asked.

"As long as the Galbadian President is beside her the people will listen." Martine answered them.

"So what's the plan?" Squall interrupted tersely.

"General Caraway has the full plan. He's stationed in Deling City and has requested the presence of SeeD from both Balamb and Galbadia." Martine glanced towards Squall. "You'll be taking Irvine Kinneas with you."

"Who's he?" Zell asked.

"The best damn sniper in the region." Martine replied. "Once he gets the Sorceress in his cross hairs he'll kill her."

"When do we leave?" Quistis spoke up.

"As soon as possible." The Headmaster answered. "General Caraway is expecting you in his mansion."

"What about Seifer?" Selphie looked between Squall and Martine. "He knows about the Sorceress Knights."

"What do you mean?" the man raised an eyebrow.

"He knew their names. Seifer and his GF have a connection to the Sorceress and her Knights." Squall informed the older man.

"Do you want him with you on this mission?" Martine looked at them intently.

"He knows things and the GF he has can prove to be a valuable asset. The Phoenix knew things about Saix and the other Knights." Squall explained.

"Seifer Almasy will be your responsibility Leonhart." Martine warned.

"We just need his help for this mission." Quistis cut in quickly. Before Martine could answer a sharp knock was heard on the door.

"What is it?" Martine called.

"You should come to the front gate sir. There are two civilians there." The guard replied.

"How does this concern me?" Martine said irritably.

"They're carrying weapons I've never seen before sir...and they attacked some monsters along the Garden. You need to see them." the guard was frantic.

"Dammit." Martine swore.

He motioned for the others to follow him as he stalked out of his office. This had better be good. The Sorceress was rising to power once again and his SeeD wanted him to check out some kids fighting. He made his way to the elevator and hit the button for the bottom floor.

Martine noticed that some SeeD students were gathered at the front entrance and they were chatting amongst one another excitedly. Martine cut through them then stopped when he saw what they were staring at.

Two boys stood back to back as they battled against various creatures on the plains. One was tall with a striking hair colour and the other was a small brunet. They were both carrying the strangest looking swords Martine had ever seen.

They cut through the monsters without breaking a sweat, moving n perfect harmony with one another. When the creatures fell the two boys stopped but still gripped their swords. The smaller one stopped moving completely when his bright blue eyes fell on Squall Leonhart and he charged at the scarred brunet.

"Leon!" the boy yelled happily as he wrapped his thin arms around Squall's waist.

"What the hell?" the normally stoic man cried out. He glanced towards the other boy with silver hair and aquamarine eyes.

"Sora!" the boy yelled. "That's not Leon."


	10. Part 10: Through The Looking Glass

**Part Ten**

**Through The Looking Glass**

**Galbadia Garden**

When Sora and Riku regained their bearings after the rather violent trip through the Gateway it wasn't long before they were attacked. The small brunet had almost been trampled on by a large bull-like creature when Riku used Way to the Dawn to slice into its head. Sora pulled out Ultima and stood back to back with Riku, his sapphire eyes wide and holding the smallest hint of fear.

He had no idea where he was and he couldn't see the others anywhere. Something had to have gone wrong during the transportation. For now Sora and Riku would have to fight these things off. They managed to cut through them easily enough until they reached the steps of a large red building.

Sora moved up the marble steps while Riku battled against creatures that looked like a cross between birds and bats. Eventually the beats began to withdrew and Sora breathed easily again. The brunet glanced around his surroundings until his eyes fell on a very welcome and familiar sight. Among a group of people wearing navy and gold uniforms stood Squall Leonhart. Sora only felt pure joy at seeing his surrogate big brother alive and well that he ran straight for him without thought. He wrapped his arms around the taller brunet and squeezed him.

"Leon!" Sora cried with joy.

"Sora! That's not Leon." Riku called to his best friend.

"Don't be silly Riku of course it's..." but Sora trailed off when he pulled back and got a good look at the scarred man.

His hair was shorter than before and he was wearing an all black leather outfit. He still had that infamous scar but it was his eyes that made Sora retract his arms and step away. Those stormy eyes looked so cold and lifeless.

Leon hadn't been the most warm-hearted of people but his eyes always held a certain spark of warmth for his friends. Sora stepped back, a lump forming in his throat as realization set in. This man had to be Leon's double. Sora felt lightheaded just from the thought. It was then he caught sight of Zell Dincht.

Sora thanked god that the little blond martial artist still looked the same. He even had the same tattoo on his face. His large blue eyes were wide and inquisitive and held that same childish warmth Sora had always associated with Zell. At least some things were the same.

Riku stood beside his best friend, his aqua eyes narrowed at the silent group of people gathered in front of him. He had been expecting a lot of things but not this. Even Selphie was here but she still looked the same as ever.

"Who are you?" Squall asked coldly. Riku winced at the tone but he kept his expression neutral.

"The name's Riku and this is Sora." Squall narrowed his eyes at the silent brunet boy.

"Where did you come from?" a middle aged man asked.

"That's a long story but we're looking for someone." Riku replied quickly.

"Yeah, his name is Axel." Sora spoke up.

"Never heard of him." Zell shrugged.

"You can't miss him. He's really tall and kinda lanky with bright red hair and green eyes with tattoos under them." Sora explained.

"He couldn't mean Seifer's GF could he?" Selphie asked.

"Seifer's here too?" Sora cried out.

"How do you know Seifer Almasy?" Leonhart demanded. Sora gulped and lowered his eyes.

"Look, is Axel here or not?" Riku groaned.

"We're going to have to escort you into the Garden for now." Martine clicked his fingers.

"But we come in peace!" Sora cried.

"It is just until we determine who you are." Martine replied haughtily.

"Please, we really need to talk to Axel." Sora pleaded. Riku scowled at the guards but said nothing as they stood beside him and Sora.

"Where are your weapons?" Squall asked.

"We can summon them whenever we want." Sora said. "You don't know what a Keyblade is?"

"A Keyblade?" Selphie scratched her head.

"This is bad..." Sora muttered. If there were no Keyblades in this world that meant no Keyholes and no routes to other worlds.

"Look, if you see Axel then tell him Roxas is here." Riku sighed.

Squall narrowed his eyes at the two boys. The small brunet seemed to be upset about something while the tall silver haired one glared at the people standing around them. Martine told the guards to keep a close eye on the two boys then put them in a secure room for the time being. Squall watched the boys walking away and his frown only deepened. They knew about the Phoenix and Roxas. Those boys knew things that could help them. And why did the burnet call him Leon anyway? Zell and Selphie also looked disturbed by these turn of events.

"We should talk to them about Seifer." Rinoa suggested.

"They knew about the Phoenix and this Roxas person." Zell pointed out.

"Maybe they know something about the Sorceress and her Knight." Rinoa added.

"Do you think those boys know something about the Sorceress?" Martine asked.

"Let's ask them." Squall muttered.

The Ice Prince followed Martine back into the Garden along with Rinoa, Selphie and Zell close behind him. Riku and Sora knew things that would prove to be beneficial and Squall wanted to know the answers to his questions.

After asking the guards Martine learned that the two boys were placed in a room a few doors away from Seifer Almasy. Apparently the blond Gunblade expert was beginning to make a ruckus in his room, demanding to be let out or he'd have Phoenix burn the place down.

Squall passed the room but stopped when he heard faint murmuring coming from behind the door. No doubt Seifer was conversing with that GF again. Squall shook off the anger he felt in his heart and continued on to where Sora and Riku were being held. Asking the others to wait outside Squall and Martine entered the room to find Sora lying on his belly on the bed while Riku flipped through a magazine he had found.

"We have some more questions." Martine began.

"What do you wanna know?" Riku asked without looking up from the magazine in his hands.

"Do you know a man called Saix?" Squall crossed his arms.

"Saix?" Sora stared at Squall. "Saix is here?"

"He said he came through a Gateway." Squall continued on. "Seifer's GF seemed to know him."

"The Gateway?" Riku had gone pale. "They must've jumped before Axel..." he trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Squall asked.

"If Saix is here then you're in trouble." Riku was on his feet. "That guy is totally sadistic."

"He mentioned two others with him. Luxord and Xigbar." Squall watched the reactions carefully.

"Those two?" Sora cried out as he paced the room. "They're here with Saix. Oh this is bad."

"They've aligned themselves with the Sorceress." Martine put in.

"Sorceress..." Sora narrowed his eyes. "A user of Dark Magic right?"

"We assume so." Martine murmured.

"I've seen Dark Magic twist the most innocent of people." Sora spat bitterly. When he felt Riku's hand on his arm he allowed his sadness and anger to subside a little.

"If you have knowledge then you can help." Squall stated firmly.

"Please, if Axel is here let us talk to him." Sora pleaded.

"If you want our help let us see out friend." Riku affirmed.

Squall turned to the Headmaster of the Garden and a silent agreement passed between them. It was no coincidence that these two ended up here just as the Sorceress emerged along with her three new Knights. Martine stood aside while Squall motioned for the two teenagers to follow him out. They walked down the white corridor until they reached the room where Seifer was being kept. Martine punched in the code then stood aside for Squall to enter.

Sora felt his heart beat quicken and for a moment a surge of joy when through him. There stood Seifer Almasy, albeit taller and slightly more intimidating than his counterpart from Sora's dimension. But it was the person standing beside him that drew Sora's attention completely. Tall, lanky and wearing quite the revealing outfit Axel was still the same as Sora remembered him to be. His blue eyes widened at the sight of the fiery red and gold wings that were now attaché to the red head's back. He looked almost god-like.

"Sora?" Axel gaped.

"Axel..." Sora murmured then, before the red head could stop him, Sora had lunged forward and wrapped his arms around that painfully thin waist.

"I didn't know you missed me that much." Axel joked.

"Axel...you died to stop Sokar!" Sora cried. "You didn't have to but you did!"

"Sora," Axel pulled the boy away. "It's good to see you guys here." He gave the boy his trademark smirk.

"You proved us all wrong you know." Sora murmured. "You didn't have a heart but you were so selfless in what you did."

"Stop, you're making me blush." Axel grinned.

"Roxas is here too you know." Riku smiled softy. He watched as those green eyes became as wide as dinner plates and the colour seemed to have drained from Axels face.

"Roxy is here?" Axel breathed.

"Well we got separated when we were brought here but yeah, Roxas came with us with Zexion, Leon, Cloud and Baralai." Sora was making crazy hand gestures now.

"There are more of you?" Squall interrupted.

"Take is easy Puberty Boy." Axel waved his hand. Sora couldn't contain the burst of laughter that escaped him.

"That's Seifer name for you by the way." Axel quickly pointed out when Squall shot him an icy glare.

"Sir!" someone called from outside the door. "We're getting a communication from Balamb Garden."

"I'll take it in my office." Martine replied. "The rest of you better follow me."

"So tell me what happened after the whole Sokar thing." Axel asked.

As they walked towards the Headmaster's office Sora and Riku filled Axel in on what happened after he died. He was surprised to hear that Demyx had been turned into a GF just like him but the surprise turned to happiness.

Demyx never deserved what happened to him. He deserved this chance at life even if he had to live in Zexion's head of all places. Eventually Axel had to return to Seifer's body and the blond stared at the two Keyblade Masters.

"So how did Axel end up being your GF?" Riku asked.

"It was during a duel with Ice Prince over there." Seifer pointed towards Squall. "This weird flame came from the sky and hit me in the head."

"What's it like having Axel as a roommate?" Sora grinned.

"You have no idea." Seifer muttered.

"Martine, do you have Squall there with you?" Cid asked. Martine was staring at a screen behind his desk.

"Yes he's here. We've also picked up two intruders who seem to possess knowledge about the Sorceress' Knights." Martine answered.

"Squall..." Cid called and the brunet warrior stood before the screen. "We've picked up three people who claim to know Seifer's GF personally."

"Do you want Squall and the others to return to Balamb Garden?" Martine questioned.

"I think they may have to. One of them has a GF who claims to have once been a Sorcerer." Cid said gravely.

"Who are they?" Squall asked, his eyes holding a mixture of apprehension and fascination.

"Their names are Baralai, Ienzo and Roxas."


	11. Part 11: Green On Blue On Red

**Part Eleven **

**Green On Blue On Red**

**Balamb Garden**

Ienzo was becoming more irritated by the minute, his violet eyes betraying his anger at being treated like some sort of criminal. Roxas and Baralai were both silent, each lost in their own thoughts of what the future could hold. The silver haired White Mage had been the one to get Cid Kramer to listen to their case when he described Axel in full detail.

Apparently the Phoenix was causing a lot more trouble than a GF was worth. Just hearing about the red head's antics was enough to bring a genuine smile to Roxas' face for the first time in a long time. Ienzo felt Demyx swimming around in his head, the anxiety of the Siren seeping into his host.

The former Cloaked Schemer wished for the first time since he retrieved his heart that he could still use his powers of illusions. At least he and the others would stand a chance of getting out of here and finding Axel by themselves.

Baralai convinced the others to remain patient and calm until Kramer could establish communications with the team he has dispatched to Galbadia. Ienzo couldn't believe his ears when Kramer asked for Squall Leonhart. Roxas and Baralai kept their mouths shut when Squall's name was mentioned and the trio were now sitting in a lock room waiting for the SeeD to arrive back from Galbadia.

Roxas' blue gaze was distant and full of raw hope that it made Ienzo's breath catch in his throat. He was thinking about that obnoxious red head. Axel was here, alive and so very close Roxas could almost taste those cigarette kisses and hear that cocky tone.

The blond had gotten a nasty headache from all the information he had picked up though. Squall was in this world as a SeeD and Seifer Almasy was Axel's host. Roxas was unable to sit still as fear and happiness coursed through him in endless waves. He was so close to seeing Axel again.

"I've never seen you like this before." Baralai murmured with affection. Roxas glanced to the smiling White Mage and blushed.

"Axel's here..." Roxas murmured softly. "He's really here."

"You'll see him again Roxas. When he gets here you'll see him." Baralai smiled.

"If they'll ever let us out of this room that is." Ienzo muttered darkly.

"Don't be so negative Ienzo." Baralai admonished.

"I'm just being realistic..." Ienzo trailed off and he stared off into space. "You're always taking his side in these matters Demyx."

"Siren always agrees with you." Roxas smirked. Baralai rolled his amber coloured eyes.

"Fine..." Ienzo muttered. He closed his eyes and allowed Demyx to emerge.

A bubble of water appeared in the centre of the room. The bubble grew until it was large enough to hold a fully grown human. A form emerged within the water in a fetal position. A large tail unwrapped from the upper torso and arms spread out.

When the bubble vanished Demyx was left behind his body surrounded by golden light as he stayed suspended in the air. His bright oceanic eyes sparkled as he took in the scene around him then he smiled and stayed behind Ienzo, his chin resting on soft lavender hair as he spoke.

"I can't wait to see what Axel looks like." Demyx giggled.

"If he looks anything like you I dare say Roxas will be quite taken." Baralai laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roxas was as red as a tomato by now.

"Didn't you once say that when Demyx became the Siren he could make any straight man walk the wrong side of the tracks?" Baralai giggled.

"You say such nice things Roxy!" Demyx laughed while Ienzo scowled darkly. "Oh but I love you Zexy."

"Hmmm..." Ienzo blushed.

"They better get here soon." Roxas groaned as he paced the room again.

"Don't worry so much Roxas." Demyx wrapped his arms around Ienzo's waist and rested his chin on his host's shoulder this time.

"Easy for you to say." Roxas snapped but it was without venom.

"If they don't let us out then we'll make our or escape." Baralai replied. "But for now we should remain where we are."

"Do you think Axel has a tail like mine?" Demyx grinned.

"I highly doubt that Dem." Ienzo smiled shyly ay his GF.

"But he might have something else." Demyx's eyes became distant as he thought about what Axel would now look like.

"I don't care what he looks like. As long as he's still Axel then it's ok." Roxas stated firmly.

"Aww Roxy that is so sweet." Demyx cooed.

"Ienzo do something with him." Roxas moaned as he buried his red face in his hands.

"I would but I have witnesses." Ienzo smirked at the shocked look on Roxas' face while Baralai simply looked amused.

"Demyx has corrupted you." Roxas muttered.

"But in a good way." The water king chirped as he glided towards Roxas. "I can't wait to see Axel again." A knock at the door caught their attention.

"Stand away from the door." A female voice called out.

"It's the beast woman again." Demyx pouted. He was referring to Xu, the woman who wanted them locked up in the first place.

"The Headmaster wishes to see you." Xu called then she opened the door. Her eyes went large when she saw Demyx. "What in Hyne...?"

"Hello beast lady!" Demyx glided to her. "I'm Siren, Ienzo's GF."

"What is going on here?" Xu hissed as the guards flanked her.

"Demyx wanted to say hello." Ienzo snarled. "Don't even think about upsetting him."

"I'm really sorry I didn't come out and say hello before. I was busy you see." Demyx flashed her his winning smile.

"Follow me." Xu said stiffly when she regained her composure.

Demyx shrugged his shoulders but stayed behind Ienzo as the group departed from their quarters. Roxas stood next to Baralai, both boys looked apprehensive while Ienzo gripped Demyx's hand tightly in his own. The Guardian Force refused to go back into his host's mind.

Instead he opted to remain visible and see the Garden through his own eyes. The students stopped and stared in wonder and awe at the GF with the long aquamarine tail and the godly complexion. Demyx blushed under all the stares and he lowered his head to nestle against Ienzo's head.

Xu led them to the elevator in the middle of the main Garden complex. It was big enough to hold the group so she ushered them into the lift. Demyx wrapped his arms around Ienzo's body, his chin resting on a thin shoulder. Since becoming the host to the water wielder Ienzo was used to the displays of affection Demyx bestowed upon him. The lavender haired man liked the attention. It was proof that Demyx was truly here and alive.

Upon entering the Headmaster's office Ienzo stopped dead in his tracks and the grip Demyx had on him had loosened considerably. There in the office stood Seifer Almasy, his jade eyes narrowed as he glanced at the group assembled in the office.

The scar on his face didn't deter from the regal beauty he had been blessed with. Recognition bloomed on his face as he stared at a silent Demyx. Through the mental connection they shared Ienzo could feel all the emotions his GF was now experiencing. There was hope, pain, fear and need swirling through Ienzo's mind and his very life blood.

But it wasn't just Seifer Almasy in the room. Sora and Riku were standing side by side and once Ienzo entered the room with his companions the two Keyblade Masters exhaled in obvious relief. Roxas couldn't believe his eyes when he took in the sight of Zell, Selphie and finally Leon.

Zell and Selphie still looked the same but there was something different about this Leon...his eyes were like ships of ice. Ienzo stared right back at the scarred brunet, his own violet eyes becoming cold. Sora involuntarily shivered as he observed the two men staring at each other. The temperature in the room had just dripped by a few degrees.

"Demyx?" Seifer muttered with a frown. "That's your name right?"

"Y-yeah...that's me." Demyx said with a watery smile.

"You're Zexion and Baralai." Seifer titled his head. They both nodded their answers.

"Roxas...alright, fight, fight, fight." Seifer smirked as he clapped his hands. The Keyblade wielder felt as if his heart was about to explode.

"The pyro wants to say hello." Seifer smirked then he closed his eyes and chanted the summoning spell.

A pillar of fire erupted into the room and cast a comforting warmth on the people standing nearby. The fire began to take the shape of a human, the flames dying down and forming into the shape of a tall, lanky figure. Bright red hair became visible, two otherworldly eyes blinked back in surprise and a smirk appeared on luscious lips. Green eyes sparkled and swirled with so many different emotions but Demyx could see one so distinctly he had to smile, unable to stop the tears from flowing. Demyx had never seen Axel looking so happy.

"Long time no see Roxy." Axel smiled. The next thing he knew Roxas leaped towards the GF, wrapped his arms and legs around that lanky body and pressed his kiss starved lips against Axel's.

"Now that is what I call a reunion!" Demyx clapped his hands with delight.

Sora had gone as red as a tomato and he buried his face against Riku's chest. Squall turned away out if sheer embarrassment while Zell and Selphie both gaped open mouthed at the display. Ienzo turned and smiled at Demyx who was in turn giggling lightly. Seifer turned his jade eyes away from the display.

When he glanced at Squall the blond felt his heart twist as an unbidden emery floated to the surface of his mind. It was a time before Squall received Shiva as his GF, before she robbed him of his own memories. Seifer choked back bitter tears as he remembered the one time he believed Squall could've been his if Shiva had not entered into the equation.

For Axel he was floating in bliss. His arms were wrapped around Roxas' waist and the blond boy in his arms only pressed his lips harder against Axel's. The red head could've cried when he felt Roxas' heart beating rapidly against his chest.

Roxas forced Axel to open his mouth so he could force his tongue inside. Blue eyes rolled back out of sheer pleasure when that familiar taste of spice, smoke and red hot flames that belonged solely to Axel assaulted his tongue. Finally Roxas pulled back, his lips bruised and his face flushed. Axel's only response was a very confident smirk.

"So I'm guessing you missed me?"

* * *

**Note-**Roxas is a horny little bastard isn't he? Coming up next the group head off to Deling City. Ok I wanna know right here should Rinoa go with them cuz I've got a scene written out where Cloud meets Squall...oops, shouldn't have siad that, hehe. Anyway catch you guys soon.


	12. Part 12: Deling City Assignment

**Part Twelve**

**Deling City Assignment **

**Balamb Garden**

For Roxas it was like coming home. Inhaling Axel's unique scent and tasting the mixture that belonged solely to the Flurry of Dancing Flames was like coming home after a long journey. He was standing there being watched as he wrapped his arms around that painfully thin waist and cried out of sheer relief. The beautiful warm feathers of Axel's crimson and gold wings brushed against Roxas' skin and he shivered from the pleasure of it all. Things would be ok now. Axel was here again. Everything had to be fine now.

"I missed you." The blond boy murmured.

"Roxy..." Axel sighed gently. "We've got an audience."

"Does it look like I care?" Roxas muttered.

"There's the Roxy I know." the red head grinned. His jade eyes met Seifer's lighter ones.

"So you got your wish." Seifer murmured with a shrug. Roxas let go of Axel but he refused to leave his side.

"We missed you Axel!" Demyx cried as he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around the fire wielder.

"Demyx...you look amazing." Axel whistled as he got a good look at the bubbly blond.

"Thanks!" he giggled. "You look awesome. I love the wings."

"And you Demy...you're a GF now." Axel sighed. When his flesh came into contact with Demyx's steam billowed into the office. Demyx felt his skin heat up while Axel seemed to be cooling down.

"Yep." He flashed that gorgeous smile. "The name is Siren."

"Sweet. Just call me Phoenix, got it memorized?" Axel made an elegant bow. It wasn't long before the plan to include Sora and his allies was drawn up.

Squall Leonhart was alone just as he liked it so he could mull over his thoughts and feelings on the situation at hand. So much had happened since they arrived back from the Galbadia Garden with Sora and Riku in tow. Irvine Kinneas had joined them to accomplish his mission to assassinate the Sorceress.

He was probably staying around Zell, Selphie, Rinoa and Quistis but Hyne only knew where Almasy had disappeared to with that GF of his. After the rather strange reunion between the boy Roxas and the Phoenix the group had been separated for Cid to talk to Sora and his friends about the Sorceress. Their knowledge of Saix, Luxord and Xigbar would prove to be invaluable as well as those Keyblade weapons they carried.

Seifer had to let Axel return to his mind despite Roxas' pleas not to take the red head away again. Squall had picked up words that told him a story of a Gateway, a sacrifice and a young Sorcerer who went insane from the use of Dark Magic.

Their tale seemed too good to be true, too fantastical to be real but their knowledge couldn't just be brushed aside. And then came the most disturbing part of their story. They were still missing two members of their party. One was a blond swordsman called Cloud Strife. It was hard not to miss him apparently. His glowing Mako eyes gave him away as did his choice of weapon.

The most disturbing fact was when Sora told them about Cloud's companion. Squall and his team had listened in stunned silence as Sora described Leon to the group. Leon was Squall's double in every sense of the word. He carried a Gunblade for a weapon, he had a scar along his face and he wore the Griever Pendent around his neck. Squall had been deeply disturbed by this and he promptly left the office. No one had tried to stop him and for that he was grateful. He needed time to sort out his thoughts before heading off to Deling City with the others.

The groups had yet to be made up but once they got to the meeting with General Caraway then they could sort out what to do. It was already decided that Sora and the others would be coming along. It had been over an hour since the incident in the Headmaster's office and Squall was now making his way towards the main gate. He frowned as he thought back to Seifer's reaction to Axel and Roxas' kiss. The blond had looked forlorn and almost heartbroken. Was it because his GF had kissed another person? Was Seifer jealous? And why the hell was any of this even bothering Squall?

Seifer Almasy was a loud, obnoxious, pain in the ass who never knew when to take no for an answer. He had always been Squall's rival and he would remain that way until he died. The Ice Prince scowled out of pure irritation.

Lately Seifer had been really bugging him as well as this dark gap in his memory. Every time he thought about Seifer he felt as if he were missing a piece of his memory. It was futile anyway because even f he got rid of Shiva he would never get the memory back. Squall just wanted this confusion to vanish.

When he reached the main gate everyone was gathered there. Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Rinoa and Quistis were to ride in one car while Sora, Riku, Roxas, Baralai, Ienzo and Seifer took the other one. Squall caught Seifer's gaze for a brief second then he turned his head away, not daring to understand what he saw in those jade depths.

They were to take the car to Balamb then catch the next train to Deling City in time for the festival. Squall nodded at the others then got into the car along with Zell and his team-mates. Seifer had decided to stay with Sora and his friends for the journey.

The trip to Balamb was made in relative silence. Seifer could feel Roxas' eyes on him but he made no attempt to yell at the teenager. He could feel Axel's emotions for the blond swirling around in his mind and heart. There was a part of him that wanted to give Axel over to Roxas. The need to be joined with the Keyblade Master again was becoming too much to bear. Axel hadn't spoke since Seifer took him back in and the scarred man welcomed the silence for now.

As soon as the Sorceress mess got sorted out Seifer would then try to hand Axel over to Roxas. The problem was that he had never used a GF before so he was unsure about taking Axel out of his mind. Baralai was locked in conversation with Ienzo while Sora kept his head on Riku's shoulder. Seifer turned his head so he could glance out across the vast green fields on the small island. He hoped this issue with the Sorceress would end quickly for all of them. Seifer wiped his eyes to get rid of the moisture gathering there.

Since he witnessed Axel and Roxas' reunion the feeling of loneliness had gradually begun to increase in strength. He couldn't stop the one treasured memory he had of Squall from surfacing and pretty soon Axel would start asking questions.

For now he concentrated on the mission at hand. Anything to take away from the pain of not being able to have Squall anymore. The cars reached Balamb quickly and within the hour the group were already on the ship heading for Dollet.

Within the hour the boat had docked and the group were already boarding the last train to the city. Apparently it was almost impossible to get into the city now because of the festival that was taking place there soon. They didn't have a lot of time if the festival was already taking place there. As the train carried them towards Deling City apprehension filled the air while a select few thought of the confrontation they would endure against old enemies.

* * *

**Deling City**

Cloud Strife had seen a lot of impressive worlds in his time. Radiant Garden was once a magnificent place but now it was simply a mere shadow of its former glory. He had gone to the Coliseum and the Underworld as well as Destiny Island and Port Royal.

But he had never been witness to anything quite like this festival that was going on right now. Cloud and Leon had been in the city for almost four days and in that time the residents appeared to have gone crazy. They kept talking about a new leader who was coming to save them. Everyone in the city had gathered together to make this festival happen in such short time.

While Leon was impressed he couldn't help but smell a rat in all this. Something was right and when he heard a group of people talking about a Sorceress his fears were confirmed. He would never forget what the Dark Magic had done to Myde in the short time he possessed it.

Magic like that turned someone so pure and good into a monster overnight. If the Sorceress was using that kind of power then it meant serious trouble for everyone. Myde had attempted to end the world because of it.

Leon and Cloud had made their way to the large front gates of the city where a crowd of people had gathered for the arrival of the Sorceress. Next to the gate was a clock tower and on the second level of the tower stood a tall woman alongside a man.

The woman raised her hands and the crowd cheered for her. The woman was a stunningly beautiful person but from where Leon stood he frowned as she started to speak to the crowd. She laughed as she spoke about how they were little more than cattle for the slaughter house.

"Where is this evil Sorceress you are supposed to fear?" she called out. "She is right here, standing before you and ready to conquer all."

"What the hell is going on here?" Cloud hissed to his partner.

"Let's wait for a moment." Leon replied.

"You all fear me and yet you willingly bow to me even though you fought Adel merely two decades ago." The Sorceress laughed. "But I will not fall easily. My Knights will see to that."

"This isn't good." Cloud hissed and Leon silently agreed with him when they saw who the Knights were.

"They must've fallen through the Gateway before Axel shut it down." Leon moved through the crowd with Cloud at his heels.

"If they're here the Heartless might have come through with them." Cloud choked out.

"I won't let the Heartless take another world." Leon swore.

"There's an entrance into the tower." Cloud pointed towards a gate but guards surrounded it.

"Do you think Sora knows about them being here?" Leon questioned.

"We can only hope that he does." Cloud replied. "We better get to them though."

The brunet and the blond made their way to the gate were they easily dispatched the guards. The door into the tower was locked but once Cloud used his sword to slice open the metal the way inside was no longer an obstacle.

Leon and Cloud entered a narrow corridor lined with paintings and a plush red carpet. A wooden door lay at the other end of the corridor. Cloud and Leon made their way to the door and pushed it open to reveal a staircase that spiralled up to the second level. Leon led the way up, Lionheart out in front of him as he grabbed the handle of the door on the second level and pulled it open.

The swordsmen entered into a beautifully decorated room with blue drapes hanging low from the ceiling. There was a single chair in the centre of the room covered in silks and curtains. The chair looked to be made from expensive wood.

There was another door at the other end of the room. After inspecting the area Leon and Cloud made their way to the door but stopped when the sound of trumpets erupted from outside. It sounded like the party was in full swing.

"We better hurry." Cloud muttered and he tore open the door.

"Great..." Leon muttered. They were standing on a low balcony that overlooked the city. Below them a large float carrying the Sorceress and her Knights went through the streets towards a large arch.

"You ready?" Cloud turned to his scarred lover. He got a grin in reply. The sound of the crowd yelling made them look to where the float was. A gate had come down against the entrance and exit of the arch, effectively tapping the Sorceress and her Knights inside.

"It wouldn't be the first time we jumped off a building." Cloud grinned. Leon rolled his eyes but a smirk was visible on his lips. As they were about to jump a single shot rang out and the crowd started screaming.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Cloud growled out.

"Someone wants that woman dead." Leon commented dryly. "Come on."

The two swordsmen jumped off the balcony and landed with ease on the ground. Leon looked around for some sort of transport then grabbed Cloud's arm when he spotted a car nearby. Both men jumped in and Leon silently thanked Hyne when he saw keys in the ignition.

It didn't take him long to work out how the operate the car and within minutes he and Cloud were speeding towards the gate where the Sorceress was being held. Turning the steering wheel Leon forced the car to turn sharply and it crashed into the iron gate from the side. Cloud jumped out along with the brunet and they sliced through the thick bars and into the underbelly of the arch.

"What is this?" the Sorceress demanded when Cloud and Leon climbed onto the float.

"We saw some friends of ours here." Cloud replied coldly.

"I doubt you missed them." Leon gripped Lionheart, his stance ready for an attack.

"Look who it is." A voice laughed. A dark portal appeared and Saix stepped out. One hand was wrapped around Zell Dincht's throat.

"What the hell?" Leon and Zell cried at the same time.

"It would seem certain people have a double in this dimension." Luxord announced when he appeared next to Saix. He was holing Selphie Tilmitt by the arms.

"So the little dude here was quite the surprise." Xigbar grinned. He was holding onto a tall elegant looking woman with blond hair. Leon gasped when he recognized her but she had died when the Heartless had invaded his home world. Quistis was still struggling but it was useless.

"I want them alive." The Sorceress ordered. "They should have excellent stories to tell me."

"They are not to be taken lightly." Saix commented. The Sorceress glared at the blue haired man then nodded and stood up.

"Then I shall show them what a Sorceress can do." She raised her right hand and a large fireball appeared.

"And the fun never ends." Cloud muttered then he raised his sword and attacked.

* * *

**Note-**For the benefit of my story the sword Cloud has is the one from Advent Children. You know the one that he can detach and then carry two swords. That weapon is so cool. Also in the next chapter Leon meets his twin and the whole mission to take down the Sorceress will be explained from the point of view of FF8 Squall. I know you guys can't wait to see that. Till next time everyone. And on a final note happy B-Day to **justme**. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last one. 


	13. Part 13: The Sorceress Battle

**Part Thirteen**

**The Sorceress Battle**

**Deling City**

**The Clock Tower **

It was supposed to be a simple mission. The SeeD and their new group led by Sora reached Deling City before the Sorceress Parade could begin. General Caraway had explained that they would need to split up into two groups for the mission to succeed. Squall and Irvine made up the Sniper Team while Quistis, Zell and Selphie made up the Gate Team.

With the arrival of Seifer and his group Caraway had to make adjustments to the plan. In the end the groups were as follows: Squall, Irvine, Seifer and Ienzo for the Sniper Team. Quistis, Zell, Selphie for the Gate Team and Riku, Sora, Baralai and Roxas for the Extraction Team.

Once the Sorceress died they would need a quick escape route and the Extraction Team was to ensure that. Rinoa had been ordered to stay in the mansion by Caraway. It turned out the man was her father and the two had a very frosty relationship as it was.

Squall could only grit his teeth as father and daughter argued. In the end Seifer got their attention by melting the glass snow globe on Caraway's desk. The tall blond went on to explain that he possessed a new GF and he was still slightly volatile. Rinoa had been left behind in the end and Squall was now sitting in the Clock Tower with Irvine, Ienzo and Seifer.

Getting to the tower had not been a walk in the park. Rinoa had been captured by the Sorceress and almost eaten alive by two Chimeras created by the Sorceress. Squall had mentally admonished the girl when she explained what she had done.

She thought that the Odine Bangle could've stopped a woman as powerful as the Sorceress. The Odine Bangle was supposed to be able to act as a buffer and stop the Sorceress from using her magic. Rinoa was now with Squall and the others on the top of the tower waiting for the float to pass through the gate.

Finally the gate came crashing down and the Sorceress was locked inside. The crowd started screaming and running around in a frantic mess. Irvine perched the sniper rifle on the edge of the balcony and peered through the scope.

Seifer, Ienzo and Rinoa stood near the edge of the tower, their eyes fixed on the float carrying the Sorceress and her Knights. Squall glanced from the float to Irvine and he could hear his heart thundering within his chest. Once Irvine took the shot this would all be over. It was at that moment everything fell to pieces.

The sniper fell to his knees, his breathing laboured and his grip on the rifle loosening. He said he couldn't pull the trigger, he was sorry but he couldn't do it. Ienzo and Rinoa looked at one another in shock while Squall yelled at Irvine to shoot her already.

The cowboy just shook his head in misery. If Squall had glanced towards Seifer maybe he would've seen the pained look on the blond's face. His jade eyes turned back to the Sorceress trapped within the gate and he felt his heart crack apart. How could someone like her become such an evil woman?

_Do you think you should tell Squall the truth? _Axel questioned softly.

**What good would that do? Besides it doesn't matter anymore. She's the enemy now. **Seifer sent back.

_I feel bad for you man. She was like your mother. _Axel sighed.

**I can't think about that. But I appreciate you trying to cheer me up. **Seifer sent back with sincerity.

_So are you ever gonna tell Leonhart about that little incident pre-Shiva? _Axel teased with grin.

**You keep out of my memories. **Seifer warned with heat in his tone.

_Hey you keep throwing them up for me to watch. Not that they aren't entertaining. _Axel grinned.

**You're in a very perky mood. **Seifer growled lowly. **It looks like Roxas had a good effect on you.**

_I don't think the cowboy can do it. _Axel snorted, very deliberately changing the subject.

Just as Axel said that the cowboy in question finally stood up and stared down the scope again. Squall had very calmly convinced him to pull the trigger and end the life of an evil woman before she could do anymore damage. Zexion and Seifer held their breath when Irvine pulled the trigger and the bullet flew towards its intended target.

For a split second Squall believed that this was it, the ends of the mission and another Sorceress. As the bullet whizzed towards the gate the Sorceress raised her hand and a thick bubble-like shield emerged around her body. The bullet slammed into the shield and a smile spread across her features.

Squall swore as the people below screamed and ran for cover in fear of more bullets suddenly being fired. The shield continued to shimmer around her body, a smile on her face that made her look all the more evil.

Squall glanced down and he noticed a balcony below. He could reach the street from that floor. Glancing to the side he noticed that Seifer had summoned Phoenix. Crimson wings spread out and hands grabbed hold of a sick looking blond. Squall watched as the Phoenix flew off towards the gate with Seifer in his arms.

Ienzo had summoned the Siren and large aquamarine eyes took in the chaos that had engulfed the city. Squall looked at Irvine then Rinoa and he made his decision. After ordering Ienzo and Siren to keep an eye on Rinoa the scarred brunet jumped down onto the balcony below along with Irvine.

They landed in a heap on the marble floor. Squall glanced down into the street then turned to look at the gate when a large fire ball emerged from behind the thick bars. A battle was occurring over there. Squall and Irvine wasted no time in jumping down onto the street below.

The crowd had parted to reveal a long stretch of road that lead directly to the gate. Not bothering to waste another minute the duo took off towards the gate, their weapons drawn for the fight. When they finally reached the broken gate they slipped through the gap made by some sort of weapon and ran towards the float. Fire exploded over head and the sound of someone yelling could be heard. He saw a flash of crimson feathers and knew Seifer was there with his GF.

When Squall reached the top of the float he saw a tall spike haired blond wielding the biggest sword he ever laid eyes on. Seifer was using Hyperion to battle the blue haired Knight. The red haired GF was blasting fireball after fireball towards the Knight with the eye patch. Zell, Selphie and Quistis were lying unconscious near the Sorceress. The third Knight tossed razor sharp cards at another man on the float. This man had long brown hair and was wearing a jacket with a pair of red angel wings on the back. He was also brandishing a Gunblade that looked a lot like Squall's own blade.

"There are two of them?" the Sorceress hissed when she tossed a Bliazzaga spell towards the spiky blond.

"What?" Squall barked. When he spoke the spiky blond stiffened before turning his head.

"Oh my god..." he murmured in utter shock. The blond was, in a word, stunning. His face was smooth, his skin creamy white and those eyes...there was something unnatural about them. "Leon?"

"What is it Cloud?" Leon called out then he turned around and time froze to a halt.

Squall felt his whole body stiffen and his grip on his Gunblade increased. He was staring at his exact double. The eyes, the face, even the scar was the same. The hair was longer and the clothes were different but aside from that they were twins.

Nothing else existed in that span of a few seconds. Squall could only stare at his equally shocked twin. The spell was broken however when Irvine screamed and Squall to duck moments before a large icicle came towards him.

For Seifer seeing the twins wasn't as big a shock as he was expecting. Axel had already given him the head's up about it but it was still Twilight Zone bizarre to actually see two people who were exactly the same.

Seifer had to admit that the spiky blond, Cloud, was an exceptional warrior. That sword of his looked like it could cut through anything. The Sorceress growled then unleashed her ice attack on the two brunets with Gunblades.

It was Cloud who made the first move. He dashed forward, his back exposed to the ice and he cried out when the shard pierced his body. The icicle exited through his right shoulder and blood coated the thick ice shard.

He had had worse injuries than this when he fought Sephiroth but it still hurt like a bitch. Leon gritted his teeth in rage as he watched Cloud stumble to the floor. Turning back he charged towards the Sorceress but his blade stopped when he saw who she was holding.

Sora was in her grasp. Her long nails were dragging along his neck drawing blood and cries from the boy. Riku and Roxas were also there but the Sorceress had imprisoned them in bubble-like shields. Riku was screaming at the woman to let Sora go. Leon felt his heart leap into his throat. Seifer and the Phoenix had stopped fighting when they saw who the Sorceress had. A smile graced her features as she sliced into Sora's skin and Riku howled in pure rage.

"Did you honestly think you could defeat me?" she said triumphantly.

"Let him go you bitch." Leon hissed out.

"You are in no position to make threats. I see and know everything. I am the Sorceress and now I want you to come with me." She declared.

"Ahh..." Cloud gasped as he tore the ice from his body.

"I should also mention that I laced that shard with poison of the highest level." She smiled sickeningly. "Unless I give him the cure your friend will die in less than an hour."

"No..." Leon stumbled back towards Cloud.

"Surrender to me or someone will die tonight." The Sorceress demanded calmly.

"You're not invincible after all Keyblade Master." Saix snarled. "Even with your friends you still lost."

"Leon!" Sora cried out.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Riku raged on in his prison. "I swear I'll make you beg for death."

"What an amusing child." The Sorceress smiled. "So what is your answer?"

"Don't hurt them." Leon said quickly. "We surrender."

"What?" Squall growled out.

"I won't let Sora get hurt and Cloud needs help." Leon barked out.

"Excellent." The Sorceress laughed and Leon silently prayed that he was doing the right thing. Squall swore but he hoped that Ienzo, Rinoa and the Siren were still out there.

Their fate rested with them now.


	14. Part 14: Prisoners of the Desert

**Part Fourteen**

**Prisoners of the Desert**

**Deling City**

It all fell apart rather quickly. Baralai had been standing at the other side of the gate along with Sora, Roxas and Riku it happened. Three portals opened and the sound of a woman laughing was heard as the three Keyblade Masters fell into the portals.

They were unable to fight back against the wave of power coming from the portal but Baralai managed to resist the wave. Raising his hands the White Mage created a shield around his body to prevent the darkness from reaching him. His skills in the area of White Magic had increased since taking up residence on Destiny Island after the incident with Sokar.

When the trio vanished Baralai was left alone in the dark alley leading out of the city. His amber eyes flickered to the float behind the gate and he gulped when he saw Sora in the grasp of the Sorceress. He saw Saix, Luxord and Xigbar standing alongside her and the fight had ground to a halt.

Those Nobodies had given the Sorceress information on the Keyblade Master. Evidently this woman was indeed a force to be reckoned with. Creeping along the float Baralai glanced from side to side then began to climb up the float to the top.

He stopped when he reached the edge and he strained to listen to what was being said. He heard the Sorceress talking to Leon about throwing down his weapons and surrendering. Baralai heard the Sorceress mention something about Cloud being poisoned. The White Mage moved along the edge of the float until he heard the evil woman talking about sending the group to the Desert Prison. Amber eyes flickered between the group standing on the top of the float.

The three Nobodies opened up a portal and pushed Leon, Cloud and Seifer through. They were followed by a man who was Leon's twin and the Keyblade Masters. The Sorceress took Sora through with her and the portal fell when they all vanished.

Letting go of the float Baralai fell to the ground and stopped to catch his breath and his wits. The others had been taken prisoner. The Sorceress and her Knights had them. The mission had failed. But he didn't see Ienzo with them. Maybe he was still out there with Demyx.

"I have to find them." Baralai muttered quietly then he slipped out through the bars.

The crowd had long since departed. Baralai ran down an almost empty street until he came to the Clock Tower. If Ienzo was still up there then that gave Baralai an advantage. They could work out a rescue plan for the others once he got in touch with the slate haired man and his GF. Baralai tore into the building and ran up the first flight of stairs he found. He stopped when he came to a balcony that overlooked the city. Gripping his hair the mage raked his brains for a solution.

"Baralai!" a familiar voice called out. Looking up he saw Ienzo leaning over the top of the tower.

"What happened?" he asked the mage.

"They were all captured." Baralai answered back. "She said something about a Deseret Prison."

"Dammit...I'll be right down. Move aside." Ienzo called. He jumped off the top floor with Demyx right behind him. The GF was carrying Rinoa in his arms.

"Tell us what happened." Ienzo stated calmly. Baralai explained everything in rapid detail.

"This is really bad." Demyx cried as he let Rinoa stand on her own again. "We don't even know where the prison is!"

"There's only one prison." Rinoa said. "I know where it is."

"If you show me on a map I can teleport us there." Baralai said but Ienzo grabbed his arm.

"The last time you tried teleporting you almost got fused into a metal wall." Ienzo growled.

"We don't have another choice." Baralai replied. "The Sorceress used a portal to take them to the prison."

"I'll get a world map from a store." Rinoa suggested.

"Then let's go." Ienzo called his GF back into his mind then the trio moved out of the tower and back into the city streets.

**Desert Prison**

The prison was truly unique. It was triangular in shape and instead of three pillars three large screws held the structure up from the vast desert below. The prison had various levels and the top was the main control terminal that operated the building itself.

The Sorceress had taken the group to the top floor. She took Leon, Squall and Sora to one side then ordered her Knights to take the others to the cells below. The Galbadian guards that were in charge of the prison took the prisoners away. The Sorceress smiled when she turned to her three captives.

She would soon learn the truth about SeeD and their purpose. The other Gunblade user would help to provide further amusement to the Sorceress. Saix wanted to take the Keyblade Master for his own interrogation.

The Sorceress allowed this to happen while she ordered Xigbar and Luxord to extract information from the SeeD and his twin. They wouldn't escape from the prison. The desert was vast and the only transportation was on the bottom floor. So far this venture was proving to be very fruitful. Right now she had to oversee the imminent destruction of the Trabia Garden.

Riku, Roxas, Cloud, Zell, Selphie, Irvine and Quistis were tossed into a cell on the 28th floor. Cloud had been cured by the Sorceress before she took Sora, Leon and Squall away. The group were still gathering their wits and Cloud was beginning to become lucid again. Roxas helped the blond swordsman sit up while Riku gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Sora had been taken by the Nobodies. Sora was gone and Riku was sitting in a fucking cell. They needed a plan to get out of there and rescue the others.

"Can someone fill us in? Who the hell was that guy? He looked exactly like Squall." Quistis demanded sharply.

"That's because he is Squall Leonhart." Cloud said through gritted teeth.

"But that's impossible." Selphie cried. "How can there be two of them?"

"Leon isn't from around here. None of us are." Roxas said. He was leaning against the wall now.

"What are you talking about?" Zell held his heads in his hands.

"You want the truth?" Riku narrowed his eyes. "Then here it is. We're from another dimension. We were sent here by Shiva, Ifrit and Bahamut to find and stop those three Nobodies from opening the Gateway along with the Sorceress."

"This sounds like a sci-fi movie." Zell gaped at them.

"This is totally unreal." Selphie stared wide eyes at Riku. "So there are doubles of Zell and me in your world?"

"It's completely unbelievable." Quistis rubbed her head.

"Look, you don't have to believe us but we need to prevent the Gateway from opening." Roxas cut in.

"Hold on a second." Seifer yelled then he closed his eyes and furrowed his brow in thought. "Axel says if we stop the Gateway how else are you gonna get home?"

"Summon him up." Roxas demanded.

"I can't. This prison has a barrier that prevents the use of magic and GFs." Seifer explained.

"We have to get out of here." Riku raised his hand and called the Keyblade. Way to the Dawn appeared in his grip.

"At least we can still use our Keyblades." Roxas called up Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

"So what's the plan?" Quistis asked.

"We'll find your weapons." Riku said.

"I'll come with you." Zell stood up. "I already have my weapons."

"Are you sure about this?" Cloud groaned. His body still ached from the poison.

"We'll be right back." Riku said. "The floor up has out weapons on it. Those guards took them and put them in a door marked 30."

"Be careful." Cloud said firmly. Roxas knelt down and smiled at the blond man.

"We'll get Leon and the others back." He swore quietly.

"Just don't get yourself killed." Cloud replied.

Riku, Roxas and Zell nodded then they moved towards the door. Bringing up the Keyblade Riku lunged forward and sliced through the metal at rapid speed. The door fell away into three pieces and the way was open for them.

The circular corridor was empty. Riku looked towards the staircase leading up to the next floor. He heard voices coming from the next floor. Gripping Way to the Dawn the silver haired teenager made his way to the staircase. Roxas and Zell were close behind and they got ready for a fight when they spotted three guards on the next floor.

Riku attacked the first guard. He slashed the man across the stomach before he could get a shot off. Roxas used both Keyblades to subdue the second one while Zell cracked the third man's head against the wall.

Riku made his way to the room containing their weapons while Roxas and Zell took care of the guards that emerged from another room. Riku spotted Quistis and Selphie's weapons along with the three Gunblades and Cloud's sword. Glancing out the door Riku saw Roxas finish off the last guard. Zell was already standing by the staircase that would take them back down again to the others.

"It won't be long until they figure out we're gone." Zell said quickly. "They might drop the barrier to catch us."

"Grab the weapons." Riku ordered. He and Roxas carried the weapons back through the chamber and down the stairs.

"Come on guys!" Zell called to the others in the cell.

"Where can we get out of here?" Roxas asked.

"According to the study texts we took in class there should be a garage on the bottom floor." Quistis replied.

"We should split up." Riku suggested. "Whoever is coming with me will go to get Sora and, Squall Leon."

"I'll go with you." Cloud stated firmly.

"Roxas, you should go with the group heading to the garage. They might need someone who can open doors." Riku said.

"You got it." Roxas nodded.

"I'll go with Riku." Zell looked around. He was on the lookout for any unwanted attention. "I might be able to deactivate the barrier from the control terminal."

"Selphie and I will go with Roxas to the garage." Quistis snapped her Scorpion Tail whip.

"I'm not missing out on the chance to save Puberty Boy." Seifer snorted.

"When you get to the garage stay there." Riku said.

"Be careful." Roxas frowned.

Riku nodded then he, Cloud, Zell and Seifer took off towards the staircase leading upwards. They would have to travel back up at least ten floors to reach the top levels again. Cloud led the way back up. His strength had returned and he was more than ready to inflict his own brand of pain on the Sorceress and her Knights.

He silently prayed that Leon and Sora were safe along with Squall. As they climbed the stairs Cloud cut down anyone stupid enough to get in his path. After climbing up ten levels they reached the top floor. Zell saw the directions for the control terminal while Seifer, Cloud and Riku made their way to a large metal door.

"Ahhh!!!" a scream pierced the silence.

"Tell me what does SeeD do? What is your connection with the Sorceress?" Luxord asked whoever he was torturing.

"I don't know the connection!" a voice that sounded like Leon yelled out but Cloud couldn't tell if it was Leon or Squall. It didn't matter. His blood was boiling and he was ready for a blood bath.

"Maybe the boy will know." Saix snarled and another scream rang out.

"Leave Sora alone!" Leon, or Squall, yelled but Cloud was willing to bet that it was Leon.

"I'm going to kill them." Riku snarled in rage.

"Let's go already." Seifer muttered.

"Please stop!!!" Sora screamed out.

"That's it." Riku gripped his blade and tore open the door. He was going to kill those fuckers for daring to touch Sora in the first place.

When Riku passed Seifer the scarred blond was certain that the kid's aquamarine eyes had turned orange.


	15. Part 15: Kiss of the Phoenix

**Part Fifteen**

**Kiss of the Phoenix **

**Desert Prison **

Zell Dincht honestly had no idea what he was looking for as he entered the computer terminal. He entertained the idea of just destroying the consoles with his fists but he was afraid of activating the self destruct sequence or something. The terminal room was a large circular chamber lined with various console and levers.

A bridge connected o the second pylon and Zell could see someone moving around along the bridge. He glanced around the chamber and spotted a glowing blue screen. Approaching the console Zell glanced at the screen and he quickly scanned the scrolling texts. None of it made any sense to him so he moved on to the next console. Cerulean eyes lit up when he found what he was looking for.

Jamming his finger against the red button on the terminal Zell backed away when he heard alarm klaxons going off throughout the prison. If the guards didn't know about the break out then they knew about it now.

The martial artist glanced towards the bridge connecting the pylons together and he saw those human shapes moving across the structure. He was about to move away when a flash of blue light blinded him and he heard the sound of something hit the metal floor. When his vision cleared Zell saw three people lying on the ground.

"How the hell did you guys get here?" he cried as he helped Baralai then Ienzo and Rinoa to their feet.

"Long story short, Baralai can teleport." Ienzo replied.

"I'm never doing that again." The silver haired man groaned. He looked sickly.

"Where are Squall and the others?" Rinoa questioned. Zell quickly filled them in on what was happening.

"Let's meet up with Riku then." Ienzo said.

"Do you have a weapon?" Zell asked. Ienzo's violet eyes looked around the room then settled on a lance lying against the wall. There were various other weapons here but that lance looked most appealing.

"Venus Gospel?" he murmured when he saw the name written into the purple blade.

"Come on!" Zell called.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" a voice called out. It was Irvine.

"What the hell?" Zell muttered then he ran towards the source of the voice. He tapped a button on the console and spoke into the mike.

"Irvine? What's going on?" Zell asked.

"The garage door won't open. You're gonna have to open it from up there." The cowboy replied.

"Hold on a minute." The petite blond looked around the console.

"I think I got it." Rinoa called after they searched for a few moments. There was an electronic map of a place marked 'garage' on the computer screen.

"Irvine, has the door opened yet?" Zell asked.

"Thanks Zell! We'll hold the fort till you get here." That was Selphie.

"Let's go get the others then blow this joint." Zell called as he ran out of the room.

The group ran back into the prison and made their way towards the staircase. Upon entering the chamber below Zell led them around the chamber and down another flight of stairs. He stopped when he came to a room containing two flights of stairs and a large metal door. Ienzo could hear the sound of shouting and weapons clashing coming from behind the door. Gripping his new weapon the slate haired man looked at Zell.

"You and Rinoa go to the garage. Baralai and I will get the others." Ienzo stated.

"Are you sure man?" Zell questioned.

"Just go. I can summon my GF if we get into trouble." Ienzo nodded.

"Good luck." Rinoa said then she and Zell ran down the stairs.

"You ready?" Ienzo turned to the White Mage. When Baralai nodded the duo tore open the door.

* * *

Seifer felt a shudder pass through his body when he caught sight of those orange eyes. The names Ansem, Xemnas and Xehanort chimed through his head. He felt Axel's apprehension but the GF was silent for once.

Seifer looked at Cloud but the blond man kept his gaze fixed on the metal door they were about to enter. Gripping Hyperion Seifer got ready to fight. He was surprised when he was given his sword but Cid wanted him to be able to defend himself. Riku entered the room first when another scream tore from Sora's throat.

The room itself was designed for one purpose...to be a torture chamber. Sora and Squall were suspended on a wall, their bodies illuminated by the electricity being coursed through them. Squall was barely managing the pain while Sora screamed out in agony. It was like he was being out under constant Thundaga spells. Leon was strapped to a chair, his wrists and legs bound as he was forced to watch. Saix, Luxord and Xigbar watched with amusement. Riku was the first to act.

"You bastards!" he screamed. Saix turned first and he felt his eyes widen when he saw those orange eyes...eyes that looked so much like Xemnas'...

"Great..." Luxord muttered.

"Go to the Sorceress. I'll handle this." Saix growled. Xigbar and Luxord looked at one another then vanished into two portals.

"I'll make you pay." Riku snarled. He had never been this angry in his life. Just the thought of seeing Sora in pain was enough to make him tap into the darkness he had repressed.

"Then come and fight me." Saix motioned with his finger for Riku to come and get him.

"Cloud!" Leon called. The blond approached the scarred man and quickly tore the ropes off his arms and legs.

"What did the bitch want?" Cloud helped Leon up then handed him Lionheart.

"She wants to know the purpose of SeeD." Leon approached Sora. "Hang on Sora. You're safe now."

"L-Leon?" Sora croaked out. Leon gently lifted him into his arms.

"I'm here buddy." Leon whispered.

"Are you ok?" Cloud helped Squall down. He gave him his own Gunblade.

"Yeah..." he muttered.

"Not much of a talker are you?" Cloud smirked.

"Whatever." Squall barked.

"Son of a bitch!" Riku screamed as his Keyblade clashed with Saix's spiked weapon.

"I should've just killed your precious lover Riku. Maybe then you'd be able to feel what I feel." Saix growled.

"You're a Nobody..." Riku yelled. "You don't feel anything!"

"I thought that too once." Saix and Riku fought around the room, sparks flying from their clashing weapons. "But when Xemnas died at Demyx's hands I felt something within me and it hurt unlike anything I ever knew."

"You want me to pity you?" Riku snarled.

"No, I just want you to die." Saix attacked again.

"Dammit." Cloud lunged himself into the fray. Saix now had his back against the wall, his amber eyes narrowed to slits.

"One day I'll make you suffer." He warned then he opened a portal and vanished.

"Sora!" Riku turned back and ran towards Leon. "Oh god Sora talk to me!"

"Riku?" the bruised brunet whispered.

"Yeah, I'm here Sora." Riku gave him a watery smile.

"We better get out of here now." Leon interrupted.

Riku nodded and he could feel his anger dissolving. His orange eyes were aquamarine again. Seifer and Cloud were both outside looking for any guards while Squall approached his twin. This was no time to discuss such matters but once they got back to Balamb to regroup Squall would ask this Leon the questions he had coiling around his brain.

Leon held onto the now unconscious Sora as he followed Seifer and Cloud back downstairs. They stopped when they heard a woman screaming and gunfire. Squall took the lead now and he ran down the steps. The group kept on going until they came to the lower levels.

Squall stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the other SeeD members standing around the corpse of three guards. Rinoa was kneeling by a person lying on the ground. Squall caught sight of red sneakers then his blood ran cold.

Zell was slumped against the wall, his hands covering ragged bullets holes in his stomach. Blood gurgled out of his mouth. Rinoa was crying but she couldn't heal the small blond. Quistis was using Potions but it wouldn't work. Selphie and Irvine were both white faced. They had tried to use Cure spells but someone had reactivated the barrier and magic couldn't be used.

"What happened?" Squall demanded.

"He saved me." Rinoa choked. "He saw the guards coming and they were gonna shoot me but Zell pushed me aside."

"The barrier is back up." Selphie choked out.

"No..." Squall murmured. Zell looked up and offered Squall a weak smile.

"Sorry...I didn't get out..." he coughed up more blood.

"Don't talk Zell." Squall ordered. "You'll get fixed up in no time."

"Not this time..." Zell whispered weakly. "Tell Ma...love...her..." his blue eyes lost their light as his hands fell away from the wounds.

Squall couldn't look away from the dead SeeD. He felt numb all over. A part of him was waiting to wake up from this nightmare. Zell couldn't be dead. He was the shadow boxing, annoying kid who always made his presence known with that loud attitude of his.

Zell couldn't be dead. It wasn't right. He vaguely heard Selphie, Rinoa and Quistis crying. He didn't notice when Seifer approached Zell and knelt down beside him. The scarred blond was staring at Zell with a distant look on his face.

_I can bring him back Seifer. You know what a Phoenix does when it dies right? I'm useful for something other than casting fire spells. _Axel's voice was surprisingly gentle. _Shiva told me before I came here that if this happened I could channel my power into you. _

**What do I do?**Seifer asked.

_How else is the Sleeping Beauty supposed to awaken? _Axel smirked.

Seifer felt his cheeks turn red but he only nodded in response. Gently lifting Zell's bloodied body Seifer rested him against his knees and closed his eyes when a warm feeling spread across his body. He could tell it was taking Axel all his strength to just do this and the barrier was only making it more difficult.

When Seifer's lips turned red and the warmth settled there he bent his head to Zell's and pressed his mouth to cold, bloodied ones. He felt the resurrection magic flow from his mouth into Zell's body. The others watched in utter shock as the bullet wounds vanished, the blood flowed back into Zell's body and his hands began to move again.

"Seifer?" Zell whispered when his head fell back and his eyes blinked a few times.

"Welcome back Chicken-Wuss." The tall blond smirked. He turned his jade eyes only to see Squall staring at him with gratefulness and shock in his expression. Roxas, Selphie, Quistis and Irvine were stunned.

"How did you do that?" the brunet asked. Ienzo and Baralai looked at one another in understanding. The name Phoenix wasn't just for the fire Axel possessed.

"Thank Axel." Seifer's answered.

* * *

**Note-**So shall our dear Squall become jealous? And what will Zell make of it, having his childhood bully suddenly locking lips with him? Also for my birthday party yesterday my Mom and Dad got me a cake with a picture of Axel on it! I got to eat a very yummy red head. Anyway the next chapter will be up real soon ad in the next chapter you'll get to see Axel and Demyx's main attack, like Shiva's Diamond Dust. Catch you on the flip side guys. 


	16. Part 16: Fork in the Road

**Part Sixteen**

**Fork in the Road**

There was nothing in this place. Darkness stretched out forever before him. All he could feel was a chill deep within his body. Did he even have a body anymore? He remembered pain, terrible pain that tore his body apart. What happened to him? Everything was hazy but images began to seep into his mind.

His name was Zell Dincht and he had gotten shot by the guards when he shoved Rinoa aside. He remembered talking to Squall then the image of Seifer kneeling beside him. The darkness had encased him and now he couldn't find a way out. Panic started to pour into his mind. He would never see his mother again. He wouldn't see his friends. He was doomed to remain in this limbo.

Just as the hope started to seep out of his heart Zell felt something warm and gentle press against his lips. At first he tried to fight back but as the warmth spread throughout his body he began to relax. He felt something flow into his body and a sense of peace washed over him. Zell felt light and warm again in this endless darkness. Finally light broke through his darkened vision and he felt his body being pulled towards the light. Before he could think about this Zell opened his eyes and that warmth left his lips. His vision was blurry but he was able to make out warm jade eyes staring at him expectantly.

"What happened?" Zell rasped out. His mouth had a coppery taste inside it.

"How are you feeling?" that was Rinoa.

"I feel stiff but I'm ok." Zell slowly got to his feet. "What's wrong?" everyone was staring at him in shock except for Seifer who was blushing.

"You were hurt Zell..." Selphie croaked. She looked like she'd been crying.

"You saved my life." Rinoa whispered.

"I..." Zell stopped as he remembered. The guards had come into the room and aimed at Rinoa. He pushed her away... "I died didn't I?"

"Seifer saved you." Baralai said gently.

"It was Axel." Seifer murmured. "He wanted to keep you alive."

"Well, ah, thanks man." Zell scratched his head.

"We better get going." Roxas interrupted. Sora didn't miss the jealousy lacing his tone.

"You're right." Squall turned to the others. "Quistis, take Irvine, Rinoa, Selphie and Zell down to the garage. The rest of us will head back up." Squall said.

"Why are you going back up?" Zell asked.

"Someone turned the barrier back on. They could've stopped the garage from opening too." Squall pointed out.

"He's right." Seifer nodded. He cocked his heads to the side as he listened to Axel. "Axel says we should be Ienzo with us. In case we get into serious trouble."

"Ok." Squall replied. "What about you?" he turned to Cloud.

"Leon and I will go after the Sorceress. She mentioned something about a Trabia Garden." Cloud said.

"That's where I'm from." Selphie spoke up.

"She wants to know about the SeeD and their true purpose." Leon said.

"Will you guys be ok?" Sora asked.

"Just get to safety Sora." Leon said sternly. The younger brunet froze for a moment then he nodded reluctantly.

"Be down in the garage within the half an hour." Squall ordered.

"Don't worry about us." Leon said wearily.

"Ok, move out." Squall motioned for Seifer, Riku and Roxas to follow him.

"Good luck guys." Selphie called before she took off.

Cloud and Leon split away from Squall and the others as they made their way farther up to where the Sorceress resided. Seifer led the way back towards the terminal chamber on the top floor with Ienzo by his side. Sora and Riku had gone with Quistis and the others.

The Keyblade Master was still inured and Riku refused to leave his side. Roxas had remained with Squall's group. They made it back to the top floor without incident but there were people waiting for them in the computer room. Three men, two dressed in blue uniforms and one in red, held up their swords for a fight.

"You're not leaving here alive." The red suited guy said. "Take them down."

"Do yourself a favour and just leave. Don't make it hard on yourself." Seifer warned as he gripped Hyperion.

"You don't scare me SeeD trash." The man spat out. "Take them out." Behind him there was a large machine with twin machine guns attached to its sides.

"Shit." Seifer cursed. He spotted the terminal that controlled the barrier and he lunged forward, slicing through it with Hyperion.

"What the hell?" the guard yelled. Sparks flew out from the ruined terminal and the barrier had dropped again.

"Allow me." Ienzo stepped forward.

His violet eyes narrowed as he spread his hands out to either side of his body. Water spread out from his feet and formed a bubble before him. Demyx's body formed within the water then the water collapsed and he remained floating before the stunned guards.

His eyes were glowing blue and he smiled when he heard what Zexion wanted him to do. It had been awhile since he used this ability and he had yet to meet any living thing that could resist his Siren Song. Smiling his raised one webbed hand and began to sing.

"Ocean's Heart." He murmured. This was the name of his song.

Music flowed from his lips in perfect harmony. He seemed to be able to create his own kind of music and the notes fell from his lips. Golden light drifted from his fingertips and approached the now swaying men. They were already under his spell.

Moving his fingers Demyx flipped his cerulean tail around the floor with fine grace and skill. Ienzo smiled as he watched his beautiful GF put those men under his ethereal spell. Turning to Seifer he nodded, indicating that the blond could release his own GF. The blond man called up his fiery companion to finish off the men and their battle machine.

"Calamity's Flame." Axel grinned as he raised his hands.

Twin fireballs appeared in his hands. They grew in size, blue flames mixing with orange and yellow. Throwing one hand back Axel tossed the first one towards the men and the machine then he threw the other one. The two fireballs combined to create a nova that enveloped everything in its wake. When the blinding hot light vanished the men were now three piles of ashes and the machine had melted into a puddle. Axel was staring at his hands with a cross between awe and shock.

"That was sweet." Seifer was grinning.

"Indeed." Ienzo smiled when Demyx clapped his hands together.

"You haven't lost you touch Axel." The laughed happily.

"I'm Axel, when have I ever lost me touch?" the red head smirked. Squall rolled his eyes at that statement.

"The garage has been opened." Seifer called out. "We can leave." Demyx and Axel went back into their respective hosts then Squall led the way back downstairs.

"We have a problem." Cloud said when the group met up with the blond swordsman and Leon.

"Did you get to the Sorceress?" Baralai questioned.

"We didn't have to." Leon said darkly. "We overhead some guards talking about the missiles aimed at Trabia and Balamb Gardens."

"What the fuck?" Seifer exclaimed.

"They said something about a missile base not far from here." Cloud said.

"We have to stop them." Squall stated and he took off towards the garage with the others following close behind.

When they reached the bottom floor Irvine, Selphie, Rinoa, Zell, Sora and Riku were already in one vehicle and ready to depart. Squall got into a jeep along with the rest of the group. Squall gripped the steering wheel as he drove out of the prison and out into the vast hot desert.

Squall was momentarily blinded by the bright glare and he stopped the car when he drove for at least ten minutes. The ride had been bumpy and more than a little hazardous but they made it. They had stopped at a fork in the road. Squall got out and made his way to a large black boulder lying in the sand. He stood on the rock and scanned the horizon.

"What's going on?" Sora called.

"The Sorceress is arming missiles to destroy Trabia and Balamb." Leon said quickly.

"What?" Selphie cried out.

"The missile base is down this path." Squall pointed to the left road.

"I'm going." Selphie said adamantly. "I'm not gonna let them blow up my home."

"We'll split up." Zell suggested. "We can get to the base faster that way."

"Axel and I can get back to Balamb ahead of you." Seifer pointed out to Squall. "It'll take you a while to get to the nearest town."

"I can teleport the rest." Baralai spoke up. Ienzo shot him a quizzical look but Baralai held up his hands. "A lot of people are going to die if we don't warn them."

"He's right." Seifer glanced towards Selphie and the others. "So who's gonna go into the silo?"

In the end it was decided that Selphie, Irvine and Rinoa would enter the base. The less people the less chance of getting caught. Baralai offered to teleport at least three people back to Balamb. Zell, Riku and Sora volunteered to go with the White Mage.

Leon, Cloud, Squall, Quistis and Roxas would travel to the nearest town and get the first ship to the island. Seifer was already in Axel's grasp and the winged GF took off into the air but not before getting a good luck kiss from a certain blushing blond boy. Squall leaned heavily against the jeep when Irvine, Selphie and Rinoa sped off down the road towards the base.

"Let's go." Squall said after a few moments. The nearest town was Deling City if he remembered correctly. If luck was on their side hopefully they could stop the missiles from launching. Squall silently prayed that they weren't too late.

* * *

**Note-**sorry for the wait guys but I finally beat that boss I was stuck at in FF12. Also Axel's main attack is actually based on Vaan's Pyroclasm Quickening from FF12. I thought that attack just suited Axel. Also I have discovered a new love. I recently purchased the first five volumes of Gravitation and I haven't been able to put them down. Yuki is such a bastard but I love him all the same. Anyway catch you guys soon and have a good day. 


	17. Part 17: Getting To Know You

**Part Seventeen**

**Getting To Know You**

Leon stood on the deck of the ship lost in thought. He, Cloud, Ienzo and Squall had decided to take the long way home. Hopefully Seifer would be able to convince everyone back at the Garden about the impending missile attack. The scarred man sighed deeply.

He couldn't believe Quistis, Irvine and Rinoa were still alive in this place. He could still see them as the Heartless took their hearts and left them to rot in the darkness that had once been their home. Leon glanced down over the railing and stared at the endless glassy surface of the ocean below. Then there was the matter of his twin. Squall Leonhart existed in this world. The person Leon used to be.

He remembered being that cold and indifferent. He remembered ignoring the people who tried to be his friends. Rinoa, Quistis and Irvine were the brother and sisters he took for granted before Radiant Garden fell to the darkness. He learned too late what it was like to have a family.

Then he met Yuffie, Aerith, Merlin and Cid and they helped to rebuild his world and broken heart. When he met Sora he felt something else melt in his heart. The boy was like a brother to him, a little sibling he wanted to protect even though Sora could handle himself.

Sora made him smile a lot more. The kid was the kind of person you couldn't help but like despite yourself. Donald and Goofy were constantly with the Keyblade Master and Leon tolerated them to an extent. He liked them but would never admit it though.

The sea breeze made his hair brush back from his face. The scent of the ocean calmed him somewhat and his thoughts drifted to his mother and father. His mother, Raine, had died when he was seven and his father died not long after that. Looking back on it Leon could see that his father died of a broken heart.

He missed them all so much. He hadn't really had time to dwell on his situation but now he couldn't stop pondering what he was going to do. He knew he would have to talk to the other him eventually but really he would prefer to just ignore Squall for the rest of his stay here.

He didn't want to look at the cold person he used to be. He didn't want to be reminded on what happened when the Heartless destroyed everything he held dear. He felt the tension leave his body when warm arms wrapped around his waist. A familiar and welcome scent filled his senses and he allowed a small smile to appear on his lips.

"Don't think so much. You'll get wrinkles early." Cloud murmured against Leon's neck.

"Thanks for the advice." Leon said with a smile.

"How are you holding up?" Cloud asked after a few moments of silence.

"I've got to fight the urge to click my heels together and say there's no place like home." Leon remarked.

"Did you talk to Squall yet?" Cloud questioned. He let go of Leon so the brunet could turn around.

"I don't know what to say even if I wanted to talk to him." Leon answered truthfully.

"The world is messed up." Cloud frowned. Leon shook his head but smiled slightly. "I hope Sora's ok."

"He's Sora. He'll be fine. Riku will see to that." Leon replied.

"I wish that kid would just admit that he's in love with Sora." Cloud grunted.

"Cloud, we're not exactly the poster boys for expressing our feelings." Leon teased.

"I know." Cloud grinned then his eyes took on a distant look. "We can't let her win."

"We'll stop the Gateway." Leon promised. Sokar had taken a lot the first time the Gateway opened.

"Good." Cloud's blue eyes turned to the ocean. "So do you know anyone else in this place?"

"Quistis, Irvine and Rinoa." Leon nodded. "I can't believe they're here."

"You should talk to them." Cloud murmured softly.

"Let's just worry about stopping the attack first." Leon rubbed his scar.

"What do you think of Seifer in this world?" Cloud turned to his lover.

"He's the same." Leon shrugged.

"It's just..." Cloud glanced away from the brunet. "I saw how he looks at Squall."

"What are you talking about?" Leon cocked an eyebrow.

"It's the way I look at you." Cloud whispered. He glanced to the silent brunet and sighed. "I think Seifer Almasy has a crush on a stoic SeeD."

"You're beginning to sound like the girls." Leon smirked, referring to Yuffie and Aerith.

"That's wasn't funny." Cloud mock scowled.

"I should talk to the other me." Leon muttered. Cloud nodded then approached the frowning man.

"Come here, kiss me then go and give yourself a right talking to." Cloud ordered.

Leon smiled that one smile that only Cloud ever got to see before pressing very eager lips against waiting rose petal ones. He felt Cloud smile against his lips and his heart started to beat faster. He loved it when Cloud smiled. The blond didn't do it very often but when he did the sight was enough to make any Adonis weep with envy. It was just a simple meeting of lips but it was enough to ignite a fire in his belly and Leon pulled away before things got even more heated. His blond smiled reassuringly then motioned for Leon to get going.

The brunet took a deep breath before entering the cabins were the others were staying. As he passed by a few doors in the white corridor he heard laughing and a sound of music coming from behind one of the doors.

He didn't need to even wait for the voice to ring out to know that it was Demyx. He usually used his magic to create a tune or song for Ienzo. As the Siren he no longer needed a sitar to control music, magic and water. The melodies that Demyx could create were stunning and flawless. No one could resist his music and voice.

Eventually Leon reached the room where Squall had escaped to not long after they got on board the ship. Squall had driven them back to Deling where they got the first train to the nearest harbour town. Seifer, Baralai and the others would've warned Balamb Garden by now. Hopefully Trabia was safe as well. Leon raised his hand and knocked on the door. He heard his twin grunt a 'come in' then he shoved open the door to enter a dimly lit cabin. He saw Leonhart sitting on a plush bed, his gaze distant. Leon crossed his arms then leaned back against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Squall asked when he realised who his guest was.

"I wanted to talk." Leon answered.

"About what?" Squall got off the bed and stood to face his twin.

"Do I even need to elaborate?" the long haired brunet scowled.

"So you're from a parallel world." Squall frowned. "And your friends are from the same place."

"I wanted to know about you." Leon said firmly.

"Why? Because we're the same man?" Squall said icily. Leon sighed the he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look, I just want to talk ok." Leon sighed heavily.

"Who's your blond friend?" Squall narrowed his eyes at his counterpart.

"You mean Cloud Strife?" Leon glanced towards the other man. "He's my partner."

"Is he SeeD?" Squall asked.

"No, I mean he's my partner. Try expanding on that word." Leon rolled his eyes.

"Whatever..." Squall muttered when he realized what Leon meant.

"Good comeback." Leon grinned.

"So you're here to help save the world?" Squall changed the subject.

"If the Sorceress tries to open the Gateway it won't just be your world that suffers." Leon pushed away from the wall.

"What happened the first time it opened?" Squall questioned.

"People died." Leon responded. "Demyx...Axel, they died."

"Those two GFs?" the SeeD looked surprised.

"They weren't always like that." Leon sat down on the bed. "They used to be part of an Organization."

"Organization?" Squall cocked his head. Leon sighed then he began to explain.

He told his counterpart about the Heartless and the destruction of his home world. He explained about Organization XIII and how Axel, Demyx and Zexion broke away from them. It took him a moment to fully explain about Demyx's transformation into Myde, a Sorcerer who came within a hair's breadth of destroying the world.

Leon told his stunned twin of Sokar and how he was little more than a parasite inhabiting Baralai's body. Then he told Squall of the Gateway and how close they had come to the end of all things. By the time he was finished Squall was sitting on the bed, his eyes wide and glazed over.

"I..." what could he possibly say?

"If Saix and the others are helping her chances are they will let the Heartless in." Leon stood up. "I wanted you to know what you were up against."

"You've been through this already. You know how to handle a Sorceress." Squall pointed out.

"I don't want anyone to die this time." Leon made his way to the door. "Seifer probably knows the truth thanks to Axel."

"I suppose so." Squall muttered. Leon didn't miss the tone of voice he used.

"Are you jealous?" Leon murmured with a faint trace of a smile.

"Whatever." Squall said acidly.

"Get a new line. That one gets old real fast." With that he was gone, leaving a stunned SeeD behind.

* * *

"Are you ok Zexy?" Demyx questioned when he finished singing.

"I'm just thinking about things." Ienzo answered truthfully. Demyx sighed then he wrapped his tail around Ienzo's waist for comfort.

"We won't let the Gateway open." Demyx swore.

"I hope so." Ienzo murmured.

"Don't look so sad Zexion." Demyx admonished. The former Nobody smiled at his GF then wrapped an arm around the lithe body.

"See...you look so much better now." Demyx giggled. His sea green eyes sparkled with mirth.

"I love it when you smile." Ienzo murmured then pressed his lips to those of his Siren. As always he tasted of apples, sunshine and a cool sea breeze in summertime. When they broke apart Demyx was smiling and it put the sun to shame.

"Do you want to go swimming?" Ienzo asked.

"Can I?" Demyx raised his golden eyebrows.

"You're a Guardian Force. They can't stop you." Ienzo smiled in return. "Besides you haven't touched the ocean in a while."

"You're the best Zexy." Demyx tightened his grip on his host.

"Only for you Dem." Ienzo whispered as he kissed his blond beauty again.

"We'll stop her right? Her, Saix and the others." Demyx questioned softly.

"We'll stop them." Ienzo fell back onto the bed with Demyx wrapped in his arms. "We have to."

"I wonder how Seifer is doing with Axel." Demyx wondered aloud. Ienzo said nothing but his mind drifted as he too wondered about Seifer and the others. He hoped they made it in time.

* * *

**Note-**This is for all you guys who wanted some Zemyx and Cleon action. The next update will be faster. Also I watched the compelte first season of Heroes on DVD and I have only one thing to say...Sylar is a total sex god!! Ok, now I'm off to find some juicy Sylar piccies for my PC. See you later guys.


	18. Part 18: Decaying Garden

**Part Eighteen**

**Decaying Garden**

**Balamb Garden**

By the time Seifer Almasy arrived back into Balamb Garden it was obvious that the students and faculty hadn't heard of the impending missile strike. Baralai and the others were nowhere in sight so that left the blond to try and find the Headmaster and explain everything. Axel returned to Seifer's mind after he left him just outside the Garden gates.

The place looked deserted but when Seifer entered the Garden he heard voices yelling and people barking orders about. After traversing the steps Seifer stopped when he reached the top and the entrance into the Garden itself. Students were running into the building, all of them were armed and the white robed guards were yelling for Cid Kramer to be brought to them.

Seifer never did like those guys in white robes. They never talked and when they did it was enough to make your blood you run cold instantly. They wore strange bird-like helmets covering their faces and their faces sounded almost mechanical. Seifer remembered seeing them guarding the Headmaster's office along with the elevator.

They never let anyone down into the basement. Seifer made his way through the front entryway and he reached the front gate. Passing through he stopped when he saw some of the guards chasing after some students with weapons. Seifer felt bile rising in his throat when he saw the monsters from Training Centre roaming the Garden.

Grats spat their poison on the humans around them then the familiar roar of a rampaging T-Rexaur rang out through the Garden. Seifer held Hyperion in both hands before running into the main entrance of the building. What in Hyne's name had happened here?

The robed men used the Grats to attack the students. It didn't matter how old they were. Seifer felt his blood boil when a guard forced a Grat to attack a little girl. She only looked to be eleven at most. Seifer growled then tossed a fireball at the Grat.

"Get the hell away from her." Seifer warned the robed man.

"Seifer Almasy..." the man snarled. "Why have you returned here?"

"I need to find the Headmaster. What the hell is going on here?" Seifer barked.

"Cid Kramer is a threat to us. We're also looking for him. Bring him to us and NORG will reward you greatly." The robed man said.

"Who's NORG? Just tell me what the fuck is going on?" Seifer yelled.

"Are you on our side Almasy?" the man asked stiffly.

"Fuck you." Seifer snarled before bringing Hyperion up in an arch through the man's neck.

"Y-You saved m-me." The girl stammered after a few moments.

"Are you ok?" Seifer knelt down to see if she was injured.

"I'm ok." She nodded.

"Can you tell me where Cid is?" Seifer cast a Cure on her anyway.

"I haven't seen the Headmaster. Nobody knows where he is." The girl sniffed.

"What about the guards." Seifer helped her to stand up. "What happened to them?"

"They just went crazy!" she cried miserably. "They kept telling us that NORG would make everything better if we hand over the Headmaster."

"Ok, go to the Infirmary and stay there ok." Seifer said.

"What about you?" the girl sniffed.

"I'll try to fix this mess." Seifer smirked at her. "Go before more Grats turn up."

"Thank you so much." The girl gave him a watery smile before taking off for the Infirmary.

_Now what are we gonna do? _Axel questioned.

"Fine Kramer and find out just what the fuck is going on." Seifer muttered angrily.

_You wanna summon me to help?_ Axel offered.

"Make sure the kids are safe ok. Destroy any creatures you find and tell the kids to go to the Infirmary or to stay with the adults. I'll try and find Kramer." Seifer ordered.

_You got it boss. _Seifer could see that smirk. He summoned up the winged red head.

"If you find Kramer stay with him." Seifer said.

"Watch your back." Axel said before spreading his wings and flying to the top floor.

Seifer made his way to the library first. Maybe some of the students barricaded themselves in there to escape the monsters and the guards. He met up with some Grats on his way to the library but he cut through them like a knife through paper.

Blood, poison and pieces of flesh littered the floor when Seifer was through with the beasts and the way to the library was now free. When the blond entered the room he was greeted to four teenagers holding swords.

"Are you with the guards?" one girl demanded.

"No but I need to talk to the Headmaster now. The Garden is in danger." Seifer explained quickly.

"What are you talking about?" a young boy asked.

"Look the Sorceress is planning to destroy the Garden and I need to talk to Kramer now." Seifer cried.

"The Sorceress?" a girl gulped loudly.

"The last time I saw him he was heading to the Infirmary." A girl said.

"Thank you. Listen, get as many people as you can and get them out of the Garden ok." Seifer ordered and when the teens nodded he left the library.

As he made his way back to the main hall he stopped when he heard fighting coming from the gate. He saw three robed men and some Grats fighting against four people. Zell, Riku, Sora and Baralai were fending off the Grats as best they could while the three robed guards took off for another part of the Garden. Baralai was using his White Magic to protect the others while they defeated the beasts. Seifer made his way to them in time to see Zell finish off the last Grat.

"Are you guys ok?" Seifer asked when he reached them.

"I was slightly off when I teleported here. We ended up a few miles off." Baralai explained.

"Listen, get the students out of the Garden and I'll track down Kramer." Seifer said.

"Is Leon and the others here?" Sora asked.

"Not that I know." Seifer shrugged. "Axel is on the top floor looking for more students."

"What the hell is going on with the guards?" Zell asked.

"They want control of the Garden. They mentioned something called NORG." Seifer answered.

"Where do you want us to look?" Zell asked.

"Look over there." Sora pointed to the elevator. The robed men were guarding it. "What about going to another floor?

"The only place that is forbidden to the students is the basement." Zell explained.

"Do you think you can get us down there?" Riku stated.

"I'm going to get Kramer. You guys see if you can get down to the basement." Seifer turned and took off.

The blond ran towards the Infirmary but stopped when he saw a T-Rexaur stomping towards him. Gritting his teeth Seifer raised Hyperion and attacked the large reptile. He sliced through the thick scaly flesh the used fire to hit the creature in its open mouth.

Seifer was running on adrenaline and it didn't take him long to kill the beast. He sprinted down the corridor that would take him to the Infirmary and hopefully to the Headmaster. Seifer reached the room in time to see Kadowaki examining some children who were cut and bloody.

"Seifer!" the doctor cried when she saw him. "Thank Hyne. Melody told me that you saved her. I can't believe the guards are doing this."

"I need to talk to Cid." Seifer said quickly. "Something bad is coming."

"What is it?" Kadowaki was bandaging up a thirteen year old boy. "What can possibly be worse than this?"

"The Sorceress." Seifer remarked. Kadowaki's face went pale then she cocked her head to one of the private rooms.

"Thanks." Seifer nodded then he approached the door.

"Seifer..." the Headmaster was sitting at a desk going over some papers. "What happened?"

"The Sorceress fucking got away." Seifer hissed angrily. "And she's aiming missiles at the Garden."

"What?" Cid jumped out of his chair.

"Leonhart told some of the others to go into the base and stop the launch. If it goes well then the Garden is safe." Seifer said.

"I can't believe this is happening." The man fell back into his chair.

"Zell, Sora, Riku and Baralai are heading into the basement. Maybe that's where this NORG is." Seifer glanced towards the door.

"What did you say?" Cid breathed. Seifer turned back and stared at his Headmaster. "How do you know about NORG?"

"I heard the guards talking about it." Seifer glared at the spectacled man. "What's going on sir?"

"I'll take you down to NORG. I've kept this a secret for too long." Cid got up from the chair and made his way to the main hall.

"Do you know what's happening?" Seifer demanded. Before Cid could answer Axel landed nearby.

"I told the kids to go to the Infirmary." He reported. "I see you've found the wayward Headmaster."

"We're gonna meet up with Baralai and the others." Seifer commanded Axel to return to his mind so the GF could be rejuvenated.

_At least Sora, Riku, Zell and Baralai are safe. _Axel breathed out. _I hope Roxas and the others are safe._

Seifer said nothing but he silently hoped so too. He followed Cid into the elevator and he noticed the unconscious men lying around the floor. Cid hit the button and the lift started to descend into the basement.

The lift fell into darkness for a few moments and then orange light poured in when the lift came to a complete stop. Seifer spotted Zell, Sora, Riku and Baralai near the lift and they were hiding behind a large marble pillar. Seifer was about to exit the lift when Cid grabbed his arm.

"Let me go first." The Headmaster opened the door and stepped out before Seifer could protest.

"I want to see NORG." Cid stated as he passed by the other hidden four behind the pillar. Seifer joined them quickly.

"So you've finally shown your face Cid Kramer." A mechanical voice asked.

"Stop attacking the students." Cid ordered desperately. "You can have me but don't hurt anyone else."

"You are of no use to me Kramer." NORG growled. "I designed this Garden and by right it is mine to have and control."

"I know Edea asked you to build the Garden but you cannot control it." Cid pleaded. "We need it to stop her."

"The Gardens were guilt to combat the Sorceress threat." NORG roared. "This Garden cannot be controlled by mere humans."

"That's not true. Humans stopped Adel, they can stop this Sorceress." Cid declared. Seifer glanced at the others but was met with confused gazes. What the hell was the Headmaster up to anyway?

"I tried to stop Edea..." Cid murmured brokenly.

"Yes...tell me Kramer, how does it feel knowing that you ordered the assassination attempt on your own wife, the Sorceress?" NORG goaded.

"What the fuck?" Seifer growled.

"Edea isn't my wife anymore." Cid sounded remorseful. "That power corrupted her and I will stop her by any means possible. It's what she wanted me to do before she succumbed to the dark magic."

"And you will use the SeeD? Humans are pathetic creatures. As long as I control this Garden I shall destroy the Sorceress and all who oppose me." NORG proclaimed.

"I won't let you have this Garden NORG. I'll stop Edea with the help of my SeeD. I should've gotten rid of you a long time ago." Cid clenched his fists.

"And do you wish to fight me?" the machine demanded.

"Not him..." Seifer yelled and he stepped out from the pillar along with the others. "But we'll kick your ass."

* * *

**Note-**Ok so in the next chapter I will give a description of NORG and explain more of his role with the Garden. So sorry I took so long in updating but I finally finished FF12. I screamed so loudly when I beat the final boss my parents thought I saw a spider. (I really hate spiders). Also I'm starting a new Kingdom Hearts story after this one. I still haven't come up with a title but here's the basic summary.

**For Demyx it was a simple job. Sneak in, grab the jewel, sneak out. Meeting pirates, falling in love with royalty, battling an Empire and saving the world wasn't in the job description.**

Take a guess as to what I based this story on? Anyway next update will be very soon.


	19. Part 19: See Me Grow Wings

**Part Nineteen**

**See Me Grow Wings**

**Balamb Garden**

**Basement**

NORG was a large machine resting within the heart of the basement. The machine was spherical in shape and had three coloured jewels resting on its lower half. Thick metal tentacles were on either side of the machine as they swayed menacingly from side to side, poised for an attack.

Cid Kramer had been grabbed by two of the robed men and was now trying to get away from his captors. He wanted to rid the world of NORG once and for all but he wasn't foolish enough to fight the machine by himself. Seifer, Zell, Sora, Riku and Baralai stood facing the impressive monstrosity and it was now telling them about Cid's connection to Edea.

The Headmaster felt his already broken heart shatter all over again. He made that promise to his wife years ago when she received her Sorceress powers. She didn't want to become another Adel. After the first Sorceress War the world wanted nothing to do with the women who inherited these abilities. Now his wife was trying to take control of the world just like Adel before her. The Galbadian Army was already at her beck and all as well as the President of Galbadia. She had an army ready to strike and missiles aimed directly at the Garden.

Cid glanced at the young men getting ready to fight then at NORG. The machine had indeed been the one to provide the Gil and resources to build the Garden. It was supposed to be a place where men and women could be trained from childhood to battle a Sorceress threat.

That was what Edea had envisioned but now NORG wanted more power from the Garden. The machine didn't want the humans to desecrate his work of genius any longer and Cid had been powerless to stop him before. The Headmaster had to at least get NORG to defend the Garden from the incoming missile attack. It was the least he could do.

"Missiles have been launched and are heading for us." Cid cried out and NORG stopped talking.

"What are you talking about?" the machine growled.

"The Sorceress wants the Garden threat to be annihilated. Balamb Garden is going to be wiped off the map unless you do something." Cid demanded angrily.

"Why should I believe you Kramer?" the machine demanded.

"He doesn't want the Garden to fall and everyone inside to die." Zell snapped. "Despite everything he cares about this place and his students."

"And I get the feeling you don't wanna die here either." Seifer pointed out.

"Please...do something to protect this Garden." Cid pleaded with the quiet machine.

"You are many things Kramer but you are no lair. I believe you." NORG snarled. Those three jewels began to glow brightly. "This is why this Garden will burn."

"What?" Riku yelled.

"Are you fucking insane?" Seifer spat out.

"The basement will protect me from the attack. The walls have been made from a rare metal that can withstand any amount of missile attack." NORG proclaimed proudly.

"You'd really let everyone else die?" Sora whispered.

"Not if we kill him first." Seifer declared. Gripping Hyperion he got ready to fight.

"Do you really think you can stop me?" NORG roared.

"In a word?" Riku looked like he was trying to think. "Yes."

NORG raised his tentacles and his three glowing jewels were pulsing with colour. Red, green and blue light spilled out and almost blinded the group standing before the machine. Riku and Seifer attacked first. Way to the Dawn sliced through the red orb while Seifer used Hyperion to cut off an incoming tentacle.

Sora joined Riku by using Ultima to cut into the blue orb. NORG swiped at Riku and the tentacle hit the silver haired teen in the side. Baralai quickly cast a Cure spell then he cast Protect on everyone. Seifer swung his Gunblade towards a tentacle and it sliced through the blue metal. The appendage fell to the floor with a dull thud.

Something with the machine let out an enraged scream right before casting a Blizzara spell through the blue orb. Sora cried out when the ice sheared into his flesh and blood dripped down his torn arm. Riku felt the darkness washing over his heart and he violently slashed at the red orb in front of him.

Baralai took care of Sora while Seifer drove Hyperion's blade into the green orb. Baralai raised his hands and chanted the spell for Holy. The pure white beams sliced cleanly through the metal and destroyed the three orbs completely. When the light faded a hissing noise erupted from the shaking machine and the spherical top split in two.

When the lid gave way the group stood and stared at the large yellow skinned beast lying within what was now a pod. The creature was large and bloated with thick gelatinous skin. His eyes were red and blotchy and he was wearing a black leather outfit. The whole thing made Seifer want to vomit.

The creature snarled and waved its spindly arms around its large head. The remaining tentacles waved around manically, trying to hit any targets they could find. Seifer gripped his Gunblade and lunged towards the beast. Riku also used his Keyblade to cut into the rubbery flesh. Blood splashed across Riku's upper torso when his blade cut into the skin.

An enraged growl erupted from the yellow beast before it raised its arms and cast Fira on Riku and Seifer. The duo collapsed a few feet away from NORG while Sora attacked the exposed creature with the Ultima Keyblade.

Baralai cast another Holy spell on the creature. The machine rumbled and began to shake violently as the yellow skinned beast used another Blizzara spell this time on Sora. Seifer and Riku were already back on their feet but by this time Seifer had had enough. He summoned Axel into the battle.

"A Guardian Force?" NORG screeched. The sound hurt Seifer's eardrums.

"I get to roast you alive pal." Axel smirked while his right hand was engulfed in flames.

"But I possess information on all the Guardian Forces!" NORG screamed in frustration and fear. "What the hell are you?"

"I'm the last thing you're ever gonna see." Axel snarled and he raised his enflamed hand.

"Please!" the creature spat out blood. Riku stopped, his weapon raised in the air ready for the final blow. "Don't kill me!"

"Give us one reason not to." Seifer snarled enraged.

"I can protect the Garden." The creature hissed out.

"Why should we believe you?" Sora demanded.

"Because I don't want to die!" NORG cried out desperately.

"What can you do?" Cid asked after a few moments of silence.

"There was something built within the Garden to make it mobile. This building can fly." NORG explained rapidly. "Your office is the control system for the flight. I can upload the codes to make the Garden mobile."

"You wanted the Garden to be destroyed first and suddenly you tell us how to fly it." Seifer stated.

"That was before you set him on me." NORG muttered bitterly. Axel only smirked in response.

"Just upload the codes." Riku barked. The creature spat out more blood then began punching random buttons.

Baralai remained silent but he could sense something wasn't right about this. Muttering the Scan spell he waved his fingers and allowed the spell to happen. The beauty about Scans was that the target didn't know they were experiencing it. Baralai saw the information flash thought his mind's eye.

He saw that magic wasn't very effective against this creature and that his vitality was very low. Baralai gulped when he saw something else. The creature possessed its own GF but he couldn't tell what it was exactly. Acting quickly he cast Shell on everyone then stood in front of the beast.

"What are you doing?" he hissed at the White Mage.

"I know you have your own Guardian Force." Baralai said calmly. "I don't want you trying anything that could hurt my friends."

"You little bastard." Seifer snarled. Suddenly the sound of an engine firing rang out through the basement.

"It doesn't matter. You're all going to die. Leviathan, come to me!" the creature summoned up the GF.

A pillar of water erupted from the basement floor then transformed into the shape of a snake's body. When the water receded the snake's features were visible. It had large amber eyes and a long forked tongue that flickered out between its sharp teeth.

Its body had blue and black scales. Spikes rested on its spinal column and horns were resting on its head. Leviathan snarled when it rested its vibrant eyes on the stunned group below it. Axel was apprehensive about facing this water based GF. Leviathan would be able to cancel him out because of their opposing elements.

The red head glanced between the GF and its summoner. If he could take out that ugly thing then Leviathan wouldn't have a master. He had spent enough time as Seifer's GF to know that the summoner was the source of power for the Guardian Forces.

Glancing towards Seifer the red head sent a mental plea to the tall blond. He told Seifer how he could easily take out NORG and the blond gave a short nod in reply. Axel glared at the yellow beast then raised his right hand as his chakram appeared in his grasp.

The silver and red weapon flew out of Axel's hand and sliced off the yellow skinned creature's head. Blood sprayed from the stump of its neck and painted the machine it resided within. Leviathan immediately backed away and the GFs body dissolved into blue light.

Once the light faded all that was like was a small blue orb which Baralai picked up from the floor. Axel turned his blazing gaze on the stunned robed men who had let Cid Kramer go free. Seeing their leader being decapitated by one pissed off GF was enough to make them see reason.

"Now what do we do?" Sora asked.

"Let's see if NORG put in the codes." Cid approached the lift. The others followed closely behind him.

"Lai, are you ok?" Sora went to the quiet White Mage.

"The orb...it was absorbed into my skin..." he whispered fearfully. Sure enough his hand had a strange blue glow to it now then it faded.

"Baralai," Cid stared at the white haired man. "That means that the GF has Junctioned with you. As of now you are Leviathan's summoner."

"I'll explain about GFs later." Seifer said as he grabbed Baralai's arm. "We've gotta get out of here first."

The group followed Cid into the lift then. The elevator took up past the main floor, past the second and onto the third floor where his office was located. He ran into the office and stopped when he saw what it had transformed into. His desk was gone and instead there was a small metal lift that would take him up to another small balcony above him.

The flight controls had to be up there. Cid walked onto the metal platform along with the others and they ascended to the top of the Garden. The control centre was at the top of the tower that was located in the centre of the Garden. There were various control terminals lining the walls and what looked like a communications system directly in front of the Headmaster.

"Headmaster Kramer!" Nida, a SeeD graduate, was standing in the control room. "I came to find you sir and then your office turned into this place."

"As long as you're safe along with everyone else." Cid nodded. "Right now we need to figure out how to fly this thing."

"We don't know if the missiles are still en route." Riku pointed out.

"I'm not gonna take that chance." Seifer said.

"I actually recognise some of these controls from the sketches of the Ragnarok sir." Nida spoke up and everyone stared at him. "I think I can fly this thing."


	20. Part 20: Out of the Frying Pan

**Part Twenty**

**Out of the Frying Pan**

**Missile Base**

The mission into the base had been a partial success for the group. Selphie, Quistis, Irvine, Rinoa and Roxas had managed to break in without much of an effort and they stole uniforms to blend in. The base wasn't that big and it didn't take them long to find out where the missiles had been stored as well as where the launch pad could be located.

Selphie had managed to cut off the fuel supply to the rockets meant for Balamb but they were too late to stop the attack on Trabia Garden. Selphie had watched in helpless shock as the missiles were launched and headed straight for the place she grew up in. Irvine had gripped her hand and gave her a gentle squeeze to try and soothe the pain.

Selphie doubted that anything would soothe this agony in her heart but she was grateful for Irvine trying at least. Quistis, Rinoa and Roxas had given her their condolences and Selphie thanked them for the heartfelt way they said it. Trabia Garden's destruction only cemented the girl's resolve to end the reign of the Sorceress and those three Knights.

At least Balamb Garden was safe for now. To make sure that there would be no more missiles launching Selphie had activated the self-destruct sequence. The group had managed to make it out in time before the whole facility went up in a ball of white hot fire.

Right now they were sitting on the outskirts of the ruined base while Irvine mulled over a map. He was looking for the best town to get to before the car ran out of gas and they ended up stranded in a blazing hot desert. Quistis and Rinoa were on the lookout for any creatures roaming the desert plains while Roxas remained silent as he sank into his thoughts concerning Axel and Seifer.

He hated having to be apart from the red head after only just finding him. He could still barely believe that Axel was here, alive, warm and just as cocky as ever. Roxas felt a smile tug his lips. He was happy Axel hadn't changed.

He suited being a Guardian Force. The wings only added to his ethereal beauty. The golden and crimson wings gave him the appearance of a fiery angel. Roxas had to admit that Axel's new outfit was a total erection material. Just thinking about those skin tight shorts, boots and tank top made Roxas' blood boil with desire.

Then there was the matter of Seifer Almasy. The tall blond had full possession of the red head and Roxas couldn't help but feel that dark jealousy that swam within his heart. He knew Seifer never asked for Axel but that was how Roxas felt and it couldn't be helped. He wanted Axel all to himself.

"How are you holding up?" Rinoa questioned. She was leaning against a large black boulder with Roxas.

"I'm actually ok." Roxas nodded.

"You know we never really had a chance to have a conversation." Rinoa smiled at the small blond.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" blue eyes fixed on dark ones.

"Well how about you. You seem to have a thing for tall lanky red heads." Rinoa giggled.

"Axel just has this magnetism." Roxas got a dreamy look in his eyes. "You just have to listen to the guy when he talks."

"So how did you guys meet?" the dark haired woman pressed.

"I was part of this group called Organization XIII. Axel was the one who found me." Roxas glanced towards the horizon. "Even then I knew that this one guy would change me."

"And did he?" Rinoa murmured.

"Yeah but I fucked it up." Roxas said bitterly. "I was so desperate to find my other half that I didn't even see what I was doing to Axel."

"I'm sorry." Rinoa said truthfully.

"He's my best friend." Roxas sniffed. "After the incident with Sokar I just felt this gaping hole in me. It was worse than not having a heart."

"But he's here now." The girl smiled.

"Yeah and he's bonded to Seifer of all people." Roxas growled.

"Someone sounds a little jealous." Rinoa laughed.

"I knew Seifer from my world. He was a jerk." Roxas shook his head. "Then Zexion cast that spell to make him remember. He wasn't so bad after that."

"No offence but your world sounds really messed up." Rinoa snorted.

"You don't know the half of it." Roxas amended.

"And what about your version of Squall?" Rinoa glanced at the blond teen. "He seems to be more open."

"Leon's just like that. He treats Sora like his kid brother." Roxas gave Rinoa a wistful smile.

"He seems really nice." Rinoa blushed a little as she said this.

"So you have a crush on the icy commander." Roxas teased.

"Squall is an attractive man but he really needs to have some fun." Rinoa sighed.

"Do yourself a favour and don't go after Leon." Roxas warned her. He still recalled in vivid detail what Cloud did to this one guy who had the stupidity to grab Leon's ass in Cloud's presence.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Rinoa questioned.

"I don't think Cloud would appreciate being called a girl." Roxas remarked. He watched as Rinoa's eyes widened almost comically.

"Cloud and Leon are together?" she gaped like a fish.

"And believe me when I say Cloud is the jealous type." Roxas affirmed.

"But he seems so quiet." Rinoa said.

"One time a guy grabbed Leon's ass and Cloud broke his wrist in three places." Roxas winced.

"Note to self...do not grab the sexy brunet." Rinoa giggled.

"I don't know about Squall. Maybe you could ask him out." Roxas suggested.

"I don't know. I think Seifer would kill me if I asked out the guy he's in love with..." she stopped when she realized what she said.

"You're kidding?" Roxas couldn't believe what he's just heard.

"Crap, I promised Seifer I wouldn't say anything." Rinoa bit her lip.

"I won't say anything." The short blond promised. "So how do you know about Seifer?"

"He told me. We used to go out but it was over the summer and he told me about Squall before he went back to Balamb Garden." Rinoa explained.

"I didn't think Seifer swung that way." Roxas frowned.

"He told me Squall broke his heart. I was the rebound girl." The girl sighed sadly.

"What happened?" Roxas murmured. He didn't think he'd actually feel bad for Seifer Almasy of all people.

"He just said, and I quote, 'That bastard forgot everything. He forgot me.' I felt really bad for the guy." Rinoa sighed gently.

"Ouch." Roxas winced. He glanced back when he heard Irvine give out a yell of victory.

"What is it?" Rinoa asked.

"I found a small town nearby darlin'. We can reach it in half an hour." Irvine drawled.

"Let's go already. I'm roasting up here!" Selphie cried.

"Get in guys." Irvine went behind the steering wheel.

The truck sped across the vast desert towards the north where a small town was situated. They could catch the first boat back to Balamb Island and meet up with the others. Roxas sat in the back with Rinoa and Quistis while Selphie remained up from with Irvine.

They reached the small desert town aptly named Desert Rose without any incidents and within the next hour they left the car and took the train back to Deling City. While sitting in his compartment Roxas thought about Sora, Riku, Baralai, Cloud and Leon. He had no doubt in his mind that they were safe but they still had to come up with a way to defeat the Sorceress and her three Knights.

"We'll be reaching Deling City soon." Quistis announced as she entered the compartment. Rinoa, Selphie and Irvine glanced up at her.

"I hope the others are safe." Rinoa said softly.

"Once we get back I want to go to Trabia Garden. I want to see what happened." Selphie was adamant in her statement.

"We'll take you there Selphie." Quistis promised the girl.

As soon as the train pulled in the group departed and quickly purchased tickets for the next boat out to Balamb Island. Roxas couldn't believe their luck when they got an early booking back to the Garden. It didn't take them long to reach the island and once they departed from the harbour the group made their way to the town's exit.

They didn't have time to find a car so they ran out of the town and along the road that would take them back to the Garden. As they traverse along the narrow dirt road they stopped. At first Quistis though with sick clarity that the Garden had been destroyed but as she got closer she could see no debris from an explosion. There was in fact a small crater.

"Guys!" a familiar voice called out. They turned to see Cloud, Leon and Squall standing near the crater's mouth.

"Thank Hyne you're alright." Rinoa exclaimed.

"What the hell happened here?" Roxas demanded. "We stopped the missile launch."

"Guys...I see something coming." Selphie pointed up to the sky. There was something flying towards them from the ocean.

"It's Axel and Seifer." Roxas exclaimed when the Guardian Force came into view. When they landed near the crater Squall stalked up to Seifer.

"What the hell happened here Almasy?" he growled.

"What are you so pissy about Leonhart?" Seifer barked angrily. "Everyone is safe as is the Garden."

"So where did it go?" Quistis asked.

"It flew away." Axel broke in. "And it was totally awesome." He was cut off when Roxas wrapped his arms around his thin waist and hugged the GF.

"Miss me much Roxy?" Axel grinned.

"What do you think?" the blond boy whispered just loud enough for Axel to hear.

"The Garden can fly?" Irvine cocked an eyebrow.

"Honestly Squall..." Seifer sighed. "Yes, a machine within the Garden made it capable of flight. Nida powered it up and we took off. He couldn't control it for very long and it crashed into the ocean."

"I thought you said everyone was safe?" Squall butted in heatedly.

"Let me finish. The Garden crashed into the ocean but it started to float along with the current. It ended up at Fisherman's Horizon of all places." Seifer snorted.

"We'll have to take the monorail to get there." Quistis sighed.

"What about Sora and the others?" Leon asked Axel.

"They're all fine. But Galbadia is moving in." Axel said stiffly.

"Fisherman's Horizon is neutral territory. They can't take it." Squall said.

"The Sorceress sent in her army to take it. Cid is trying to help the mayor fight back but it's gonna be a bloodbath." Seifer stated.

"Go back to the Garden and tell them we're on our way." Squall ordered. Seifer nodded then motioned for Axel to follow him.

"I'll see you soon Roxy." Axel murmured as he pressed his lips to the blond boy's head.

"Good luck." Cloud nodded towards Seifer and Axel. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Let's go back to Balamb." Squall ordered when Seifer and Axel took off again.

"Flying Gardens, insane Sorceress' and three Nobodies. This just keeps getting better and better." Cloud muttered.

Leon's only response was to roll his eyes.


	21. Part 21: Fisherman's Horizon

**Part Twenty One**

**Fisherman's Horizon**

**Fisherman's Horizon**

**Balamb Garden**

Sora stood out on the balcony he had located on the second floor. It was peaceful out here and he was alone, giving him time to think things over. A lot of things had happened and Sora was only now processing everything as he let the salty breeze consume him. He felt as if he were back on Destiny Island with Riku and Kairi again.

He missed Kairi a lot but he didn't regret coming to this world. Roxas had needed his help and he wouldn't just let Cloud and the others go without trying to help them out. At least Riku was there with him. Since returning from the World That Never Was Riku had barely left Sora's side. It was almost as if the silver haired teen was afraid that if he stayed away from Sora he'd vanish again.

Sora smiled as that familiar warm feeling spread throughout his chest from his heart. Just thinking about sea green eyes and silver locks cascading down a firm, muscular back made Sora's knees turn to jelly. He had accepted the fact that he was in love with his best friend.

Kairi knew about it. In fact she, Tidus and Selphie had often tried to get Sora to admit his feelings to Riku. Tidus had pointed out that it was obvious how Riku felt about Sora. In all honesty the small brunet was terrified of how Riku would react if he confessed how he felt. He would rather go on another quest to save the known worlds before telling Riku he was in love with him.

Sighing Sora glanced towards the horizon and smiled as the sea breeze caressed his skin gently. Riku, Baralai and Zell were down in the cafeteria pigging out on hotdogs. Zell was adamant about getting some of the treats this time round. He had even paid Riku to sweet-talk the dinner ladies to give them all hotdogs for free.

Apparently silver haired people were rare and both Riku and Baralai were a sight for the eyes. Sora was fine with people looking at Riku so long as they didn't touch him. Sora turned around when he heard the door opening behind him. Seifer Almasy joined him on the balcony.

"How are you doing?" Seifer leaned on the balcony railing.

"I'm ok. Did you find the others?" Sora asked.

"They're fine. They're catching the first train out here." Seifer responded. He noticed that Sora visible relaxed upon hearing the news.

"What are we gonna do about Galbadia?" Sora questioned.

"Cid is still talking to the mayor. For now all we can do is wait." Seifer shrugged.

"So how are you holding up?" Sora turned to the tall blond. "What's it like having Axel in your head?"

"It was a fucking pain in the ass at first." Seifer admitted and he heard an angry 'hey!' from Axel. "But he's good to talk to."

"Roxas would give his right arm to have Axel as his Guardian Force." Sora commented.

"He can have him." Seifer smirked. "I don't know what Roxas sees in the guy."

"Love is blind." Sora laughed at the look on Seifer's face. "My friend Kairi told me that."

"Try telling that to your silver haired crush." Seifer grinned when Sora blushed bright red.

"Shut up!" the boy groaned.

"So you got a thing for temperamental guys with silver hair and serious issues. I can't say the same." Seifer said.

"What about your taste in men?" Sora challenged. Seifer raised an eyebrow at that comment.

"What do you wanna know?" Seifer didn't bother to deny what he was when it came to sexual orientation.

"Who caught your eye?" Sora giggled. Seifer smirked then turned away.

"I've got a thing for sarcastic brunets." Jade green eyes sparkled. Sora gaped at the man as it sank in.

"Tell me it's Squall and not Leon." He stammered.

"Relax, it's Squall...it's always been Squall." Seifer whispered the last part.

"Thank God. If it was Leon then Cloud would've killed you." Sora winced as he remembered the infamous broken wrist incident.

"I've no intention of pissing off that blond." Seifer growled. "I've seen him swing that sword of his."

"Cloud's actually really nice once you get to know him." Sora assured the older boy.

"You can keep him. I don't do nice." Seifer shook his head.

"You're being nice to me." Sora pointed out and Seifer chuckled.

"There's something about you kid. You're easy to talk to." The scarred man replied.

"Thanks." Sora beamed. "So are you gonna tell Squall?"

"I did once. He forgot." Seifer winced as he recalled that memory. Sora scratched his head.

"I don't get it. How can you forget when someone tells you they care about you?" the teenager was confused.

"You wanna know a secret?" Seifer muttered. "The night after Squall and I...y'know," he smirked when Sora went red. "Squall went to get his GF. I begged him not to. Once you get a GF you lose your memories."

"That sucks." Sora said sympathetically.

"He said he wouldn't forget and I believed him." Seifer swallowed a lump in his throat. "He lied."

"Maybe he took the GF for a reason." Sora said gently.

"It was the only way he could advance to be a proper SeeD mercenary." Seifer glanced towards the horizon. "I was selfish. I wanted Squall for myself."

"I'm really sorry Seifer." Sora murmured as he placed a hand on Seifer's arm.

"It's ok. I'm used to being disappointed." Seifer said bitterly.

"Don't get used to it Seifer." Sora admonished. "If I were you I'd make Squall remember."

"He hates my guts. He remembers when we were rivals but he can't remember that night." Seifer angrily brushed away a stray tear.

"And you still love him don't you?" Sora whispered.

"It doesn't matter. At least I got to love him for one night." Seifer sighed then turned back towards the door.

"Yeah..." Sora murmured softly.

"Take it from me Sora," Seifer glanced back towards the Keyblade Master. "Tell Riku how you feel before you let him slip away." Sora said nothing as Seifer left him alone on the balcony.

* * *

**Continental Monorail **

The train rocketed across the monorail that had been built across the vast ocean. The rail was infamous because it connected two continents with Fisherman's Horizon as the halfway point. There was the Main Continent and the land mass that was the last battleground against Sorceress Adel.

It was rumoured that the legendary city Esthar still stood on that continent. After the Sorceress War the city simply vanished along with all of its people. It was still being searched for today but so far no trace of the city could be found. Roxas was staring out of the window, his eyes looking for a town with the Garden sticking out of it.

Squall, Leon, Cloud and Ienzo were sitting in the compartment lost in thought. Cloud was leaning against his brunet while Squall watched with something akin to jealousy. Roxas thought about what Rinoa had said and he wondered if maybe Squall was thinking about the man who used Hyperion.

Ienzo was probably having a conversation with Demyx in his head. The slate haired man had been in Balamb town getting supplies when Seifer had arrived. Ienzo had just missed Quistis and the others when they arrived back from Deling City on the boat.

Irvine, Quistis, Rinoa and Selphie were having a bite to eat. The news of Trabia Garden's destruction had hit Selphie hard and her friends were trying to cheer her up. Squall had been told about Trabia and that Selphie wanted to go there as soon as they got the Garden fixed.

Squall had simply nodded. Roxas glanced out of the window again and smiled when he saw a town up ahead. The Garden was situated on the edge of the town and another ship was at one of the many docks. It had to be Galbadia. A voice came on over the communication system to announce that they were arriving at Fisherman's Horizon in five minutes.

"I'll head up to see Cid Kramer. The rest of you find the others." Squall ordered.

"What about the Galbadians?" Roxas spoke up.

"I'll talk to Cid first." Squall replied firmly.

The group departed from the train. The Garden had landed near the station but the Galbadians were already taking control of the town by the looks of things. Squall wondered why the Sorceress only sent one ship. She didn't count on the Garden surviving the missile attack obviously.

Squall motioned for the others to follow him towards the Garden. An elevator took them up to a walkway that was connected to the Garden's second floor balcony. Jumping over the railing Squall made his way back inside the place he called home. They made their way down the corridor towards the classrooms.

"Roxas!" a shout rang out.

"Riku..." Roxas ran towards the silver haired teenager. "How's everybody?"

"They're fine. What happened guys?" Riku asked.

"We stopped the attack on Balamb but Trabia was hit." Quistis explained as Squall brushed past them to reach the lift.

"Where's Seifer?" Roxas questioned.

"He's in the cafeteria with Zell." Riku said.

"Thanks." Roxas took off at break neck speed.

"I promised Demyx he could go swimming." Ienzo shrugged then made his way to the lift with Roxas. "I'll see you guys later."

"Come on darlin'." Irvine took Selphie by the hand.

"Quistis, you wanna grab something to eat?" Rinoa offered. The elegant blond woman nodded.

"Did you guys see Sora around?" Riku asked. He stopped when he caught sight of his small brunet leaning against a wall. "I'll see you guys later."

"Hey Riku." Sora blushed shyly when Quistis and Rinoa had left. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Sora." Riku frowned. What was up with the brunet? "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...it's just that I talked to Seifer and he got me thinking." Sora mumbled.

"That was quite the accomplishment." Riku teased.

"Shut up!" Sora blushed red again.

"So what do you wanna tell me?" Riku waited patiently.

"Well...ah, oh boy this is hard..." Sora gulped then he looked into those mesmerizing aquamarine eyes.

"You can tell me anything Sora." Riku murmured gently. "You're my best friend."

"I know." Sora sniffed. "But after talking to Seifer I realized something. I don't know what's gonna happen while we're here so I should just tell you the truth while I have the chance."

"What is it Sora?" Riku whispered. Those bright blue eyes were locked onto his own eyes.

"Look, I really care about this...person but I don't know how to say it." Sora said nervously.

"Oh..." Riku felt his heart crack into pieces.

"I...Riku I...aw screw it." Without hesitation Sora grabbed Riku's shirt in both hands and pulled him down to his face.

"I love you." Sora whispered then firmly pressed his lips against Riku's mouth. The only thing going through Riku's head was this...**He loves me, he loves me, ****FUCKING ****YES!!! SORA LOVES ME!!!

* * *

**

**Note-**And here is the long awaited Sora/Riku I've been working up to. Ok so I need advice. In the next chapter Squall gets a promotion to Commander of the Garden and in the FF8 game the gang hold a concert for him as a congratulations. So I was thinking of making one of the KH guys sing to the music. So who should sing and do you guys have any suggestions to songs? I was thinking about Only One by Yellowcard. I won't write the song if you guys don't want it but I've had this image of Seifer and Axel singing back to back for days now...ok, that's enough of me daydreaming. Get back to me soon everyone.


	22. Part 22: Real Emotion

**Part Twenty Two**

**Real Emotion **

**Fisherman's Horizon**

**Two days after Garden's crash**

The battle against the Galbadian forces had been short but bloody. After talking to Cid Kramer Squall had been ordered to attack the Galbadians and drive them out of the town. The mayor didn't have any military forces at all on this floating town so that left the SeeD members along with Sora and his friends to fight. Squall, Seifer, Zell and Quistis had led the attack from the Garden while Rinoa, Selphie and Irvine took the route to the centre of the town.

Sora, Roxas, Riku, Baralai, Leon and Cloud were protecting the Garden and its students from various attacks from the enemy forces. The battle ended outside the town hall when the Galbadian Commander tried to kill the mayor and his wife. After defeating the commander it was simple enough to take out the other soldiers.

Now the group were fixing up the Garden while Nida finally found the history texts on how to pilot flying vessels. The day after the battle Squall had been called into Cid's office so that the Headmaster could promote him to the position of Garden Commander.

At first Squall had wanted to protest and refuse the position but Kramer had explained that Squall was the only one he trusted enough to stop the Sorceress. He told Squall everything about Edea being his wife and the evil Sorceress when she received her dark powers. Squall thought back to when Leon told him about Myde and how the dark magic corrupted an innocent soul to the point of trying to destroy the world.

In all honesty Squall Leonhart hated responsibility and this only added to his stress. He scowled as he angrily punched the button to take him down to the bottom floor. He wanted to go to his room, lock himself in and just think about things. After being made Commander the Headmaster had then told the entire Garden over the intercom system. Now the entire Garden knew about his new role as the fearless fucking leader. He was expecting Seifer to make a big deal out of it but when he got to the bottom floor the scarred man was nowhere in sight.

As he passed through the halls and into the dormitories he caught sight of Sora and Riku. The small brunet was giggling as Riku whispered something in his ear then he bent his head down so he could kiss Sora. Squall quickly averted his eyes.

He didn't want to be prying into a private moment between the two boys but shouldn't they get a room or something? Squall reached his room quickly and he punched in the door code. He entered his cool room and breathed out his relief. Falling onto the bed, still fully dressed, Squall flung an arm over his face and fell asleep in record time.

In the cafeteria Zell was happily munching on his hotdogs while Selphie talked about arranging something to congratulate Squall. Rinoa readily agreed as did Quistis while Irvine and Seifer looked disinterested. Zell was too busy enjoying his meal. Roxas was sitting at the table and glaring at Seifer.

The scarred man had refused to let Axel emerge from his mind after the battle for Fisherman's Horizon. He was exhausted and sick of this war already so Roxas sat seething and muttering something about possessive scarred blonds. Selphie suddenly sprang up and she had a look on her face that told the group she had thought up the perfect plan.

"We're gonna hold a concert." She proclaimed to the others.

"That's a great idea!" Rinoa clapped her hands. The others looked apprehensive.

"Do you think Squall's gonna like that?" Zell asked.

"I wanna show him how much we appreciate how he's handling things. What better way to do that than with music?" Selphie smiled brightly.

"She's got a point." Quistis said.

"So what's it gonna be?" Irvine spoke up. "Just music or are you planning on serenading the Commander?"

"Hmmm...that sounds like a good idea." Selphie's eyes were glowing.

"If you wanna impress the crowd get Demyx to sing." Roxas remarked. His blue eyes narrowed as he watched Seifer.

"He's the Siren; no one can resist his voice. The concert will be a hit." Seifer shrugged.

"I think someone close to Squall should sing." Rinoa suggested and she smiled slightly at Roxas. The blond could tell what she was thinking.

"What about getting Seifer to sing?" Roxas suggested and the table fell silent.

"Fuck you." Seifer spat out.

"I thought we wanna impress everyone not make them tone deaf thanks to Seifer's singing." Zell quipped.

"Screw you Chicken-Wuss." Seifer snapped irritably.

"Come on Seifer why not?" Selphie pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't sing." He said through gritted teeth.

_Liar. Your voice can match Demyx anytime. _Axel was grinning again. Seifer mentally told Axel to shut the hell up.

"I think we better sort out the instruments first then concentrate on the song." Quistis suggested helpfully.

"Good idea. So can you guys play anything?" Selphie turned back to the others.

"I can play the electric guitar." Zell said.

"I'm pretty good with a violin." Quistis said.

"I played the drums once." Irvine shrugged.

"What about you Roxas?" Rinoa turned to the small blond boy.

"I can't play anything." He frowned.

"Neither can I." Rinoa confessed. She glanced back towards Seifer and a plan formed in her mind.

"What are you staring at?" Seifer demanded. "I'm not going to sing."

"I think you should at least escort Squall to the concert." Rinoa suggested with a smile.

"Do I look like his boyfriend?" Seifer snapped then immediately regretted it.

"I think you should bring Squall to the concert. He only reacts around you." Quistis stated simply.

"How come I have to bring Leonhart?" Seifer whined.

"Because you won't play or sing so that leaves you with taking care of Squall." Selphie replied.

"Fuck..." Seifer muttered then he stood up to leave. "He won't listen to me."

"Just dress up nice and ask him to come tomorrow evening." Selphie instructed.

"Fine." Seifer murmured then he left the cafeteria.

"So what should we do first?" Rinoa asked.

"Let's sort out who should play which instrument. Meet up in the quad in one hour." Selphie instructed then, pulling Irvine with her, she left the cafeteria.

"I'm gonna go tell Sora and Riku." Roxas got up and left. Quistis sighed then got up and left the cafeteria. Zell glanced down at his hotdog as he thought about the concert. Maybe Baralai would like to help out.

"Hello Zell." The silver haired man in question greeted Zell as he sat down to eat his own lunch.

"Hey Baralai do you wanna help with a concert?" Zell flashed his canines at the confused man.

* * *

**Seifer Almasy's Quarters **

_You should just sing man. _Axel sighed in a bored tone.

"Why should I sing?" Seifer snapped at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

_Oh let me see...hmm, how about the fact you're in love with the frigid prick and every time you hear some emo crap you just gotta sing it because it reminds you of him._ Axel yelled in Seifer's head.

"You don't have to fucking shout!" Seifer growled. "Besides he won't come with me to the concert."

_With an attitude like that you're never gonna get fucked again. _Axel smirked. _And I know that you love it when Squall bangs you tight little ass into the next millennium. _

"Shut the fuck up already." Seifer stalked out of the bathroom.

_I'll sing with you. _Axel offered softly.

"Excuse me?" the scarred blond frowned.

_If you want I'll sing with you. _Axel offered.

"You don't even know what song I'll choose." Seifer replied. He got a loud shriek for his efforts.

_I'm in your head. If you think about a song I'll know the tune. I'm part of you. _Axel explained.

"Fine...let me think." Seifer muttered as he sat down on his bed and placed his aching head in his hands.

_How's this...if you don't wanna sing then Demyx and I could do it. We know a few tunes. _The GF suggested.

"You'd actually sing?" Seifer sounded unconvinced. The blond summoned up Axel so that he could look at the crazy red head.

"Demyx and I used to sing a few times back in our world." Axel shrugged. "It was something we enjoyed."

"I dunno..." Seifer frowned as he looked away. "Fine, you and Demyx can sing and I'll bring Squall to the concert."

"Sweet." Axel was grinning again. All he needed to do now was tell Demyx of his plan. It was time to have a little fun.

* * *

**The Quad**

Later that day it was decided that Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, Baralai and Zell would perform a simply musical piece with their preferred instruments. Afterwards it was decided that Axel and Demyx would be summoned and the first musical performance by Guardian Forces would happen. The concert was to be held in Fisherman's Horizon and Seifer agreed to take Squall to the show.

Rinoa and Roxas were pleased with this outcome while Sora and Riku remained in their own world. Leon and Cloud had been asked to participate but after giving their infamous death glares Selphie promptly dropped the subject. She liked her head being attached to her body thank you very much.

"So when is the concert going to be held?" Baralai asked as he set the flute he had been playing with aside.

"Tomorrow evening. This is going to be so good." Selphie said gleefully.

"And Seifer is going to take Squall right?" Zell questioned.

"I can't believe that two GFs are going to sing though." Quistis said.

"Are you kidding? We'll be booked out with that performance alone!" Selphie shrieked excitedly.

"You've got a mind for making Gil you know." Rinoa laughed.

"Well I'm not just a pretty face." Selphie smirked then she turned to Seifer and Ienzo. "So what do Axel and Demyx want to sing?"

* * *

**Fisherman's Horizon**

**Concert Night**

To say the concert was a hit would be an understatement. Everyone from the Garden came to see the musicians and most of the population of Fisherman's Horizon came to watch the entertainment. At the beginning Selphie had announced that this concert was for the newly promoted Commander Squall Leonhart.

Axel and Demyx agreed that their performance would be the last one of the evening. Partly it was to surprise to crowd but it was also to buy time for Seifer. The blond had gone to get Squall but only after Rinoa forced him to wear something really good. The scarred man settled for an emerald green silk shirt and black leather pants.

Squall had dressed in his usual outfit of black leather, his Griever Pendent and a white t-shirt. The Commander had a scowl plastered on his face as Seifer led him to a section of Fisherman's Horizon that would give them some privacy. Irvine had marked the place by putting a sex manual on a marble ledge that overlooked an ice rink. Seifer mentally cursed that sex mad cowboy as he pushed the magazine aside before Squall could see it. The brunet glanced at Seifer then sat down on the marble ledge to stare at the ice rink.

"So why did you bring me out here?" Squall broke the silence.

"I thought you could use the time off." Seifer shrugged. He was glad he summoned Axel before getting Squall. The red head had begged Seifer to let him have Roxas for the night before he started singing.

"Whatever." Squall muttered.

"You're not gonna just say that to me all night." Seifer bit back as he sat beside the brunet.

"Why are you being nice?" Squall could sense that something was going on.

"You don't think I can be nice?" Seifer quirked an eyebrow.

"You're Seifer Almasy." Squall remarked as if that explained everything.

"So why aren't you in the concert?" Squall muttered when Seifer fell quiet. Jade eyes flickered towards where the concert was being held.

"Axel wanted to steal the limelight." Seifer smirked. "He and Demyx are gonna be singing."

"So why are you with me?" Squall demanded tersely.

"Dammit Squall I just wanted to talk to you." The tall blond groaned.

"Whatever." Was the reply. Seifer put his head in his hands and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"Are you all enjoying yourselves?" Selphie cheered and the crowd roared their approval.

"We've got a special treat for you tonight. Two Guardian Forces are going to entertain you tonight." Selphie cheered and the crowd waved their arms frantically. "This is your once in a lifetime opportunity so enjoy it. Here are Phoenix and Siren."

The crowd went wild when a pillar of water emerged and transformed into a beautiful man with a tail instead of legs. Golden light spilled beneath his tail and it gave the illusion of levitation. Behind him a winged red head emerged from above and landed with perfect grace on the stage beside the water wielder.

Demyx and Axel grinned at one another then Demyx raised his right hand and blue light erupted from the palm. Music began to play and a beat started up. Axel started moving his hips to the sound then he walked behind Demyx and placed his hands on the merman's smooth hips where the scales of his tail ended and human flesh began.

**Lying' in your bed and on a Saturday night**

**It's sweating buckets and it's not even hot**

**But your brain has got the message and it's sending it out**

**To every nerve and every muscle you've got**

**You've got so many dreams that you don't know where to put 'em**

**So you better turn a few of 'em loose**

**Your body's got a feeling that it's starting to rust**

**You'd better rev it up and put it to use**

After Demyx sang the first few lines of the song the crowd was enraptured by his voice. He wasn't using his Siren ability to control their influence by singing. He was singing normally and he crowd loved it. Demyx couldn't help but feel immensely pleased with himself.

Axel was pressing his body against Demyx while the merman swayed to the beat and created more music. Glancing back he nodded at the red head and Axel moved towards the edge of the stage. He ran his nails along his bare legs and slowly dragged them along his flushed skin. He winked saucily at the crowd. Glancing around he spotted a very red faced Roxas then he began to sing his part.

**And I don't know how I ever thought that I could make it all alone**

**When you only make it better and it better be tonight**

**And we'll fly away on those angel wings of chrome in your daddy's car**

**Waiting there for you tonight I'll be there for you tonight**

**Even if you don't have anywhere to go **

**You go down on the pedal and you're ready to roll**

**And even if you don't have anywhere to go**

**You go down on the pedal and you're ready to roll**

**And your speed is all you'll ever need all you'll ever need to know**

**Darlin', darlin' **

Roxas couldn't help but drool at the display Axel was putting on for the crowd. He was running those skilled hands all over his body while Demyx wrapped his tail around Axel's waist and pressed his body close to the red head. Roxas felt his hands balling into fists and he fought back the hot rush of jealousy.

Glancing to his side to noticed that Ienzo was seething and glaring rather heatedly at Axel. Sora was looking between the two and he couldn't suppress a giggle. The two GFs moved across the stage and turned so that they were facing one another. They started to sing the chorus to the song and the crowd cheered.

**You and me we're goin' nowhere slowly and we gotta get away from the past**

**There's nothin' wrong with goin' nowhere baby**

**But we should be goin' nowhere fast**

**Everybody's goin' nowhere slowly **

**They're only fightin' for the chance to be last**

**There's nothin' wrong with goin' nowhere baby**

**But we should be goin' nowhere fast**

**It's so much better goin' nowhere fast**

"They're really good." Baralai commented brightly.

"You said it." Zell was cheering with everyone else. "I gotta say, in those shorts Axel's got a great ass."

"And I gotta say that if you make any more remarks about Axel I _will_ kill you." Roxas growled lowly.

"I'm just complimenting him." Zell defended.

"Well you can stop it." The smaller blond snapped.

"Those two really know how to put on a show." Quistis commented.

"IS it me or are they actually making steam?" Sora commented innocently. Everyone turned back when the next part of the song started up and Demyx took the lead.

**Stalking in the shadows by the light of the moon**

**It's like a prison and the night is a cell**

**Going anywhere has gotta be heaven tonight**

**Cos staying here has gotta be hell**

**Dying in the city like a fire on the water**

**Let's go running on the back of the wind**

**There's gotta be some action on the face of the earth**

**And I gotta see your face once again**

By this time Axel had his chest pressed to Demyx's back and steam billowed around the two swaying forms. The crowd were screaming for the two of them while Roxas and Ienzo looked ready to murder the first person who approached Axel and Demyx.

Roxas was still scowling at Zell while the martial artist kept his eyes fixed on the dancing red head. Leon and Cloud just smirked as they watched the little blond getting so worked up. It seemed Roxas had jealousy issues that could rival Cloud's any day. Axel twirled Demyx around as he began to sing his next part.

**And I don't know where I ever got the bright idea that I was cool**

**So alone and independent but I'm depending on you now**

**And you'll always be the only thing that I just can't be without**

**And I'm out for you tonight I'm coming out for you tonight**

**Even if you don't have anywhere to go **

**You go down on the pedal and you're ready to roll**

**And even if you don't have anywhere to go**

**You go down on the pedal and you're ready to roll**

**And your speed is all you'll ever need all you'll ever need to know**

**Darlin', darlin' **

Away from the stage Seifer was listening to the song and he found it to be enjoyable. He used to wonder what it would be like if he and Squall had just left the Garden one day, the two of them going nowhere in particular but as fast as they could.

He wondered if Squall preferred being alone and independent. Seifer sure as hell hated it. He liked talking to people and being around a crowd. He couldn't help his nature sometimes and he came off as a total jerk. Squall had broken his heart so it was to be expected. Sighing the tall blond glanced at his rival.

**You and me we're goin' nowhere slowly and we gotta get away from the past**

**There's nothin' wrong with goin' nowhere baby**

**But we should be goin' nowhere fast**

**Everybody's goin' nowhere slowly **

**They're only fightin' for the chance to be last**

**There's nothin' wrong with goin' nowhere baby**

**But we should be goin' nowhere fast**

**It's so much better goin' nowhere fast**

When the music died completely Axel and Demyx took a deep bow as the crowd cheered them. The Siren was in total bliss. He always wanted to sing before an audience. Axel was gripping his hand and steam continued to dance around their forms.

Roxas and Ienzo had to smile when they saw the blissful smile on Demyx's face. For the moment Roxas forgot about his jealousy and he clapped along with everyone else. Maybe later Ienzo would kick Axel's ass for touching his man. Right now they celebrated with the rest of the crowd.

"Am I always gonna be your rival Leonhart?" Seifer demanded suddenly.

"I don't even know you Seifer. I'm not your friend." Squall replied coldly.

"You're a damn lair!" Seifer shouted suddenly. "There's has to be some part of you that remembers."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Squall was on his feet as well as Seifer.

"I'm gonna do something and if you don't feel anything then I swear I won't bring it up again." Seifer sounded so subdued and beaten.

"What do you want Almasy?" Squall sighed.

Before he could lose his nerve Seifer grabbed Squall's wrist and pulled him close. Squall didn't even get a chance to protest before Seifer's lips covered his own.

* * *

**Note-**Extra long chapter for you guys and some Seifer/Squall action!!! The song is Nowhere Fast and it can be found on the Streets of Fire soundtrack. I fianlly got my Gravitation EX and it is totally awesome. The kid Riku is such a sweetie. And that buisness with Ryuichi...who saw that coming? Anywho coming up the gang head off to Trabia where Seifer and Irvine's secret comes out. Don't miss it. 


	23. Part 23: Beyond Trabia Garden

**Part Twenty Three**

**Beyond Trabia Garden**

**Fisherman's Horizon**

Seifer Almasy forgot about the world around him as his lips brushed against Squall's. It was like drinking from the nectar of the gods. Squall had always been Seifer's personal ambrosia, a forbidden fruit that could never be touched by mere mortals.

For a blissful moment Seifer let the world and all its problems melt away so that he and his beautiful brunet fantasy were all that remained. Even if Squall pushed him away and wanted nothing more to do with him Seifer could hold this memory in his heart. He got to taste Squall one last time and this was more than he could ask for. The illusion shattered when Squall ripped his wrists from the blond man's grip and wiped the sleeve of his jacket across his mouth.

"What the fuck was that?" Leonhart hissed in pure rage and disgust.

"Did you feel anything Squall?" Seifer asked with desperation.

"I felt you kissing me." The brunet snapped. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I just wanted to know something." Seifer whispered. He looked and sounded so out of character that Squall felt his heart ache for the briefest of moments.

"What was that?" Squall snarled. He didn't know what game Seifer was playing but the blond wasn't going to win.

"Squall...I'm sick of lying ok. I'm sick of pretending that night never happened." Seifer cried. "When you got Shiva you forgot."

"So you decided to kiss me to make me remember a night with you? That's low Almasy, even for you." Squall bit out.

"I'm not lying or playing you Squall." The blond man wrung his hands nervously. "Just listen to what I have to say."

"I don't have to listen to you." The brunet snapped.

"We slept together Squall!" Seifer yelled and he had to fight back the tears. "The next day you got that fucking GF in your head and you forgot about me."

"You're sick Almasy." Squall was clenching his fists.

"I've gotta get this off my chest. I care about you Squall, a lot more than I should but I do care." Seifer tried to explain but Squall was already leaving.

"Please don't go!" Seifer tried to grab the man's arm but Squall backed away.

"I can't believe you'd say things like that. I feel nothing but contempt for you Almasy." Squall spat out the name as if it were acid in his mouth.

"You have to still feel something for me." Seifer was desperate. "How could you have forgotten that I fucking love you?"

"Fuck you!" Squall yelled before he drew back his fist and punched Seifer in the jaw. "Don't come near me or touch me ever again you sick freak!"

Seifer sat there on the cold ground, his nose busted and his jaw aching while his heart broke into millions of pieces. He wanted to scream or break something. He wanted to demand that Squall love him back and remember what they had shared that night.

Seifer felt so cold all of a sudden and he drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Squall hated him for sure now. It didn't matter what he did or said to the man, Squall was going to hate him forever. It hurt more than he ever imagined it to. The only guy he ever loved had rejected him. His heart had been crushed and thrown away like garbage. Squall hated him.

Seifer didn't say anything when he felt warm arms wrap around his shaking body. He didn't say anything when warm lips were pressed against his head and the person started rocking him back and forth. Seifer knew it was Axel.

The red head had felt his pain as if it were his own. Seifer said nothing as the hot tears ran down his cold cheeks. He felt sick all of a sudden and he lurched forward just as he retched up the bile clogging his aching throat. Axel only held onto Seifer as the blond did something he hadn't done since he watched his parents die in front of him. Bowing his head Seifer Almasy cried.

* * *

**Trabia Mountains**

The morning after the concert Cid Kramer ordered the Garden to be made mobile again and Squall told Nida to take them to Trabia. It was decided that Selphie, Irvine, Zell, Quistis and Rinoa were to accompany Squall to the ruined Garden to try and find any survivors.

When Zell had asked why Seifer wasn't coming Selphie had explained that Cloud found the blond staggering through the Garden completely drunk. After a lot of effort Cloud had gotten Seifer to his room. He ended up having to break the door down just to get inside. Squall had remained silent during this conversation. He didn't want to think about the scarred man who had kissed him last night.

He felt guilt twisting his gut but he squashed it down and focused on the mission at hand. Nida was already flying the Garden towards the snow capped mountains that acted as a valley for Trabia Garden. Balamb hovered directly before the blackened ruins of the structure.

Squall led the others out of Balamb and onto the cold pathway through the valley. Selphie led the way through the place that had been her home for most of her young life. Pieces of metal pierced through the snow and the smell of smoke was still distinct even days after the attack. Selphie ran through the narrow snowy road until she stopped at the entrance to Trabia Garden.

The devastation was horrific. There wasn't a piece of the Garden left untouched by the missile attack. The once beautiful white Garden was nothing more than a twisted mass of metal. The wire fence acted as a ladder through the ruined stone wall.

Selphie climbed through while the others followed her closely. Once she was past the wall she set foot in the courtyard of her old home. The old basketball court had large cracks in the concrete and chucks of the main building littered the ground. Selphie choked when she caught sight of a group of people standing around the building. They were tending to the wounded still.

"Mara!" Selphie called when she spotted her old classmate.

"Selphie?" the girl stammered. "Hyne it's really you!"

"Squall we need help over here!" Selphie called when she saw the group of wounded men, women and children.

"Zell go back and get Kadowaki." Squall ordered. The small blond nodded then he took off.

"We'll look for others." Quistis motioned for Rinoa and Irvine to follow her into the ruined Garden.

"The attack...we didn't even have time to evacuate." Mara sobbed as she rocked a child back and forth in her arms.

"I'm so sorry Mara." Selphie whispered meaningfully. "It was the Sorceress."

"There's going to be another war isn't there? More people are going to die just like last time." Mara cried.

"Not if we can help it." Selphie swore. As she helped the wounded Zell arrived back with the doctor and her medics.

"Go and tell the others I'll be with them as soon as I can." Kadowaki instructed Selphie and Zell.

The brunette nodded then she and Zell took off into the building along with Squall. They passed through the ruined entrance and into what was once the main hall. The roof had collapsed and was now littering the staircase leading to the second floor.

Squall was amazed that the survivors lasted this long in such conditions. Selphie and Zell went to the right while Squall took off down the left hand corridor to look for anymore people. It took the Balamb SeeD members an hour but eventually but they found everyone and Kadowaki and her team were treating their wounds. Squall and the others were sitting in the ruined basketball court. After helping the survivors Irvine had asked them to meet up in the courtyard.

The cowboy had asked that Seifer be present as well. At first Squall objected and he pointed out that Seifer would still be sleeping off his hangover. Irvine was adamant about it and eventually Zell had to go back and get the Gunblader.

When Seifer arrived he looked like shit. He had bags under his eyes and he looked as if he slept in his clothes. He was wearing his trench coat though and Hyperion was gripped in his right hand. Rinoa noticed that Seifer's eyes were red and blotchy. He was wincing as a terrible headache tore through his skull.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" Zell questioned.

"Listen I have a confession to make." Irvine said steadily. "Before you guys turned up in Galbadia I already knew you."

"What do you mean?" Quistis questioned.

"Do you guys remember your childhood? Do you remember where you used to live?" Irvine stated firmly.

"We grew up in the Garden except for Zell. He's lived with his mother all his life." Selphie pointed out.

"You got GFs right? And they take your memories so they'll have room in your mind." Irvine explained.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Zell asked.

"Because Irvine remembers just as much as I do." Seifer spoke up and the group stared at him. "We used to live in an orphanage."

"How do you know? You've got Phoenix?" Irvine questioned.

"My GF doesn't affect my memories." Seifer shrugged. "If we're going after Edea then Irvine is right and the rest of you should know the truth."

"But I know my family. I don't remember anything about an orphanage." Zell said.

"We used to live together in a house on the beach. There was a lighthouse there..." Irvine began to speak then Quistis spoke up.

"And we used to set off fireworks along the beach." She murmured gently.

"Irvine would follow Selphie around all day. I used to call Zell cry baby. He'd cry at the drop of a hat." Seifer smirked but there was no maliciousness to it.

"But how could we have forgotten that?" Quistis whispered.

"The GFs took away your childhood." Seifer replied. "They took away a lot of things." He stared at Squall but the brunet wasn't looking at the blond man.

"Squall, do you remember a girl that used to live there? She was called Ellone." Irvine questioned.

"I..." he wanted to say no but then a single word came to mind. "Sis?"

"You used to call her your big sister. You wanted her all to yourself. When she went away you just locked yourself up." Seifer said stiffly.

"I don't..." Squall wanted to deny it but images of a pretty dark haired girl filled his mind. "Stop talking about this."

"It's not just Ellone. Do you remember the matron who took care of us?" Irvine pressed.

"She was tall and beautiful with long black hair. She used to wear a black dress." Seifer filled in. "Her name was Edea Kramer."

"That's not possible!" Selphie cried.

"Look we're going to fight the Sorceress and you need to remember what happened." Seifer snapped irritably. "Edea was our matron; all of you got adopted except for Squall and me. We're gonna be fighting a woman who was like a mother to us. The sooner you understand that the better off you'll be."

Seifer didn't wait for an answer. Instead he turned and stalked off. He didn't want to be anywhere near Squall right now. It was true that he and the brunet had never been adopted. Squall became so withdrawn he seemed to be an emotionless boy while Seifer had too hot a temper.

It was funny...he and Squall had always been together it some way or another. They had grown up together, been left behind together and gone to Garden together. But none of that mattered anymore. They would have to fight Edea and kill her to bring peace back to the planet. Seifer brushed away hot tears angrily as he went back into Balamb Garden.

* * *

**Balamb Garden**

It took most of the day but Kadowaki managed to help as best she could and she brought the wounded and survivors on board Balamb Garden. Nida was given the co-ordinates to the orphanage by Cid and soon the Garden was flying across the ocean towards the southern part of the continent.

Sora, Riku, Cloud, Leon, Baralai, Ienzo and Roxas had all been informed about Edea and her connection to Squall and his companions. Rinoa was the only one who wasn't part of the orphanage group and she felt out of place among them now. Seifer had disappeared back into his room but Roxas had gone to check up on him. The Garden was already approaching the house on the beach with the lighthouse.

Squall and the others stood on the deck of the Garden and stared down onto the beach. The house was a ruin now but the lighthouse still stood like a silent edifice. Nida put the Garden down just outside the house on the hill and Squall departed along with his friends. Sora and his friends remained on board Balamb Garden for the moment.

Seifer had refused to come out of his room, claiming that his headache was too bad for him to move. Taking a glance at the silent house Squall took a breath then approached it. As he stared at the house he felt a pressure clamping down on his head and then he cried out when he started to remember something. A long forgotten memory bubbled to the surface and Squall couldn't stop it.


	24. Part 24: Galbadia Vs Balamb

**Part Twenty Four**

**Galbadia Vs Balamb**

**Balamb Garden**

Cloud Strife wasn't the kind of man to easily show what he was feeling. It was a miracle that he and Leon ended up together considering their stoic natures but despite his often cold attitude Cloud could easily tell what other people were feeling.

It didn't take a genius to figure out Seifer had had his heart broken and that drinking excessively was a way to numb his emotions. Cloud knew all too well that drinking could never solve anything. When Zack died he had drunk alcohol until he forgot his own name...but he could never forget Zack. Leon helped to heal that pain along with his best friend Tifa Lockhart. The blond swordsman approached the door then he knocked a few times.

When no one came to the door Cloud pushed it open and stepped into the dimly lit room. He noticed that the place was just as he had left it last night. Clothes were strewn everywhere and broken pottery and furniture lay all over the place. Cloud shook his head as he spotted the empty bottles of whiskey lying around.

Cloud walked on through the mess and stopped when he came to Seifer's bed area. The blond was lying on his stomach, an empty bottle in his hand and the sound of his soft snoring filled the room. Cloud shook his head then approached the man. He could understand that Seifer was hurting but right now there was a war about to erupt.

"Seifer get up." Cloud commanded. When Seifer didn't budge Cloud started to shake him forcefully.

"Go away..." the man muttered painfully.

"I know you're hurt Seifer but right now you have a job to do." Cloud replied as he grabbed the bottle.

"I'm taking the rest of the fucking week off." Seifer snarled as he sat up.

"Squall and the others have gone to Edea's house. He told us about your connection to the Sorceress." Cloud answered.

"And what should I do about it?" the Gunblader asked angrily.

"Look they need you out there as well as the Phoenix." Cloud pointed out. "You can wallow in self-pity later but there's a war coming."

"And that's my problem?" Seifer walked into the bathroom.

"Seifer, it's everyone's problem. You need to move your ass now." Cloud crossed his arms.

"My head feels like it's gonna spilt apart." Seifer moaned when he emerged from the bathroom.

"Excessive drinking will do that to you." Cloud remarked. "Cid wants you up on the observation deck now."

"Shit..." Seifer muttered as he grabbed Hyperion. "I need to ask Kadowaki for some painkillers."

"Listen...I'm sorry about Squall." Cloud said when the two of them walked down the empty corridor towards the main hall.

"Yeah well I'm used to being disappointed when it comes to him." Seifer snorted.

"That sucks." Cloud snorted.

"I really don't give a fuck anymore." Seifer shrugged. "Squall doesn't want anything to do with me then I'll live with that."

"Still I feel bad for you." Cloud said gently.

"At least you've got Leon. He's a nice guy." Seifer replied with a hint of a smile.

"Yeah..." Cloud smiled wistfully.

"So when are the others getting back from Edea's place?" Seifer questioned.

"When they sort out their memoires they'll be back." Cloud replied.

"Maybe I should go there too. It's been a long time since I've seen that place." The Gunblader said wistfully.

"How did you end in that place anyway?" the spiky haired swordsman asked.

"My parents died." Seifer answered. Cloud looked bad for saying it but Seifer waved him off. "They died in front of me. I was sent to Edea."

"My mom died when Sephiroth burned my home town to the ground." Cloud muttered.

"Sorry man." Seifer said truthfully.

"The others are in Cid's office." Cloud walked to the elevator. "They want to talk about the Galbadia situation."

"Fine...Axel wants to see Roxas anyway." Seifer walked into the elevator.

The two blond men ascended towards the Headmaster's office in silence. Axel was trying to take care of Seifer's headache but the pounding sensation wouldn't die down for a moment. He made a silent vow never to drink this badly again. Once they reached the third floor they entered the office were Cid stood near the window.

Seifer had summoned Axel up before entering the office and the red head was gliding towards Roxas as Cid spoke to them. He wanted to take care of the Galbadian situation and find a way to cut off the Sorceress from her army. The Headmaster wanted Squall to lead the attack now that he had been made Commander.

"Sir there's something on the radar." Nida called from the flight controls.

"What is it?" the Headmaster walked behind the pilot.

"There's something approaching from the south." Nida pointed to the green blip on the screen. "You should be able to see it through the observation window."

"I can see something." Sora called out. He had found a pair of binoculars lying next to the desk.

"What can you see?" Riku asked.

"I think...I think it's a Garden." Sora handed the binoculars to Cid.

"Hyne...it's Galbadia Garden." He threw the binoculars away and ran to the intercom. "All students this is the Headmaster. Prepare for an immediate attack."

"We need to get Squall and the others back." Baralai was already heading for the exit. "I'll warn them."

"Riku, Sora I need you two to go to the second floor classrooms and find the children. Keep them safe." Cid ordered.

"We won't let you down sir." Sora motioned for Riku to follow him.

"What can we do?" Ienzo asked.

"You and Roxas can go to the first floor and organize the students. Make sure they have the means to defend themselves." Cid replied.

"Right." Cloud nodded then he, Leon and Ienzo left the room.

"What can I do?" Roxas spoke up.

"If they come in from above we'll need someone up there to hold them off. Seifer, you take Phoenix and go with Roxas." Cid ordered quickly.

"Let's go." Seifer motioned for Roxas and Axel to follow him out.

"I can reach the roof from here." Axel pointed to the open observation window. "I'll meet you up top."

"Ok." Seifer nodded as his GF flew off.

"May Hyne protect us." Cid murmured as he watched as the red coloured Galbadian Garden approached them.

The Garden was in chaos. The more mature students were already armed with various weapons while the teachers helped them get into groups. Leon and Cloud were giving some of the students the more basic rules of handling a sword. Ienzo had gone after Sora and Riku to the classrooms to help get the kids to a safer place.

The Training Centre was sealed off to prevent the monsters from escaping. Baralai had brought Squall and the others back just in time. Nida had to control the Garden so that it was heading towards the Galbadian Garden. Squall had taken Zell and Selphie with him to the top floor while Irvine, Quistis and Rinoa went to help Cloud and Leon with mobilising the students.

The Galbadian forces decided to come in via the air. Once the red Garden got close enough vents opened up along the building and soldiers on vehicles were able to take them along the mechanical runways and out into the air. The bikes were designed for brief air flight and the Galbadians managed to reach the upper floors. Some came in via the windows that led into the classrooms.

Ienzo, Sora and Riku were already there and Ienzo called up Siren to unleash a tidal wave of fury upon the invaders. On the roof of Balamb the Phoenix raised his hands and created a thick shield made from white hot fire. When the Galbadians flew into the shield they were incinerated instantly. Seifer didn't know how long his GF would last though against the continuous assault.

Nida scrambled with the controls when the red Garden rammed into Balamb. He flew the Garden towards a thickly wooded area around the southern part of the continent but his red opponent followed him wherever he went. Nida swore loudly when the red building crashed into him again and he lost control for a moment.

Whoever was flying Galbadia was better than him. At this rate he would have no choice but to land. He didn't want the damn Garden crashing. As soon as the white Garden hit the ground the red one followed suit and a ground assault happened. Leon and Cloud were waiting on the bottom floor for the invaders along with Quistis, Irvine and Rinoa. Squall, Zell and Selphie made it to the roof just as Axel's shield failed.

"Here they come!" Zell pointed towards the incoming soldiers.

"Are you ok?" Roxas fell to Axel's side. He was breathing harshly from using the shield.

"I'll be fine Roxy. Just make sure you don't go dying on me." Axel smirked.

"That assault took a lot outta him." Seifer commented. "I'll have to call him back."

"I can still fight!" the red head objected.

"You staved off three attacks Axel. You're exhausted." Seifer didn't wait for Axel to complain. He called the GF back.

"Look out!" Selphie called just as the next wave hit.

Roxas and Seifer attacked first. Their weapons clashed with their enemies while Squall, Zell and Selphie took on some more soldiers. Roxas used Oblivion and Bond of Flames to slice through the torrent of attacks. Seifer swing Hyperion with all the strength he possessed and he cut a path through. Some Galbadians fell over the side of the Garden but they managed to split the group up. Squall, Zell and Selphie backed away towards the door as they struggled to prevent the Galbadians from getting inside.

Roxas was separated from Seifer during the scuffle and the small blond ended up on the centre of the roof. Scowling he cut through the men before him with ease. It seemed that slaughtering countless Heartless and battling Riku had done wonders for his fighting skills after all.

Seifer was pushed back against the ledge of the roof. Just as he defeated his final opponent Zell looked up in time to see a small missile being fire from the red Garden. He yelled at Seifer to run but the blond was too late in moving. He jumped away in time just as the missile hit but he was still standing on a piece of the roof that was now falling away.

"Seifer!" Roxas ran to reach the blond man.

"Roxas get away from there!" Selphie cried. The roof fell away and Seifer fell off the edge.

"Dammit!" Squall yelled and he ran to the edge with Roxas. Glancing down they saw Seifer had landed on a piece of metal that was beginning to loosen under his weight.

"We'll look for a rope." Zell shouted back as he and Selphie took off into the building.

"I can't hold on..." Seifer moaned as his arms began to go numb. His body was already dangling over the outcrop.

"Don't you fucking let go Almasy." Squall warned.

"Ahhh! The blond man yelled when his hand fell against a piece of hot metal that sliced his flesh open through the black leather glove he wore.

"No!" Roxas screamed when Seifer drew back his hand and his body fell towards the battlefield below.

As he fell Seifer reached into his own mind and drew Axel from his rest. The Phoenix came forth in a flurry of dancing flames and his wings spread out beneath him. He flew underneath Seifer and grabbed hold of his body.

When they hit the ground Seifer felt the air leave his body in one go and he rolled through the dirt as Axel held onto him from behind. Crimson and gold wings brushed against his skin and Seifer felt his GF nearing exhaustion at being called up so soon again. He heard fighting around him and weapons clashing together. The fight had escalated so that the ground outside the Gardens became a battlefield.

Seifer glanced back towards Axel when he got his breath back and he smiled thankfully at his GF. The red head however wasn't looking at Seifer but up towards the red Garden. When Seifer followed his gaze he felt his heart hammering against his chest.

From the second floor observation deck he caught sight of one of Edea's Knights, the one with the blue hair. Snarling Seifer grabbed Hyperion which Axel had also retrieved during the fall. He stopped moving towards the Garden when he heard someone called his name. Turning around he saw Baralai on the battlefield.

"Where are you going Seifer?" the white haired man questioned.

"I saw one of Edea's Knights in there." Seifer replied. "She'll be in there too."

"I'm going with you. You can't face her and her Knights alone." Baralai was firm.

"Wait for us!" Sora was running towards Seifer and Baralai with Riku in tow. "We saw you fall Seifer. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine but I'm going in there to find Edea." The blond replied.

"We'll come with you." Riku nodded. The sound of a gun going off drew their attention towards Irvine.

"I know my way around that Garden. I can help you." He stated. They were about to move out when Seifer noticed someone running out of Balamb Garden.

"He can move fast." Seifer commented when Squall reached them.

"Where are you going?" Squall demanded. Seifer quickly explained about the Knight being inside Galbadia Garden.

"If we stop her now then this war will end right?" Seifer said. "We won't get another chance like this."

"He's right." Sora nodded.

"Follow me then." Irvine ran towards the entrance.

Before Squall could protest the others followed him inside. Snarling the brunet gripped his Gunblade and followed them into the enemy Garden.


	25. Part 25: Transcending Legacy

**Part Twenty Five**

**Transcending Legacy**

**Galbadia Garden**

Upon entering the red Garden Irvine Kinneas felt an odd sense of coming home. He remembered the stark white halls and the blue doors leading into various rooms. The cowboy motioned for the others to follow him down the hallway until they came to a door that led to a staircase. He figured there was one place the Sorceress and her Knights could be and that was the control room.

No one had really known what that room was for but now that the Garden was flying Irvine would bet a year's wages that the Sorceress was telling her Knights how to fly this thing. He told the others about his idea and they agreed. They would head to the third floor control room. Irvine led them into the room containing the staircase and they ran up the flight of steps until they came to the second floor.

Irvine led them out into another corridor that led directly ahead to another door. From his memories Irvine was able to lead the group through the door and out into a large chamber that served as the swimming pool area. They moved around the pool until they came to another door and Irvine led them out into a basketball court on the second floor.

Sora, Riku and Baralai stood together as Squall and Seifer made sure the place was secure. It seemed as if the whole Garden had been emptied prior to the battle going on outside. All that mattered now was getting to Edea and her three Knights. Irvine motioned for them to follow him through another door that led into a white corridor.

Stairs were on the right that led upwards towards the control room no doubt. Irvine led the way up and stopped when he reached another corridor. This one had one other occupant in it. Sora and Riku held out their blades when they caught sight of Xigbar standing outside the third floor door that led into the control room. Squall, Baralai and Seifer stood ready for a fight but it was Sora and Riku who stepped for to battle the scarred Nobody. Xigbar was holding dual guns in his hands and a smirk was plastered on his scarred face. His one good eye promised death.

"We'll take care of him." Riku stated firmly.

"I was waiting for a chance to fight you little dude." Xigbar cocked his head at Sora.

"Enjoy it while you can." Sora gripped Ultima Keyblade.

"Oh I plan to." Xigbar laughed.

"Squall, get everyone out of here now." Sora demanded.

"We'll take care of this guy." Riku grinned at the Gunbalder. "Just make sure the rest of you are safe."

"Best of luck." Baralai nodded.

"Follow me." Irvine whispered to the others. He knew of another set of stairs they could use.

"But what about Sora and Riku?" Seifer questioned.

"They'll be fine Seifer." Baralai promised. "Xigbar doesn't stand a chance against two Keyblade Masters."

"This way." Irvine ran along another small corridor away from Xigbar.

"If the Sorceress is in the control room chances are Saix and Luxord are with her." Seifer pointed out.

"We'll attack her with everything we have. If Sora and Riku are as good as you say then they should meet up with us." Squall said.

"Seifer and I will attack first. Our GFs might be able to weaken her." Baralai suggested.

"Good luck guys." Irvine said as he reached the secondary door and pushed it open.

Meanwhile at the other side of the third floor corridor Sora and Riku stood side by side while Xigbar assessed the situation he was in. He wasn't an idiot. He knew he wouldn't survive against Sora and Riku. Taking on two Keyblade Masters was a suicide mission. Cocking his guns Xigbar grinned then he felt his body floating above the floor.

He was able to walk on ceilings, making for better attack positions. But fighting in a narrow corridor wasn't the best place of battle. Riku raised his hand and unleashed blue energy bolts upon the Nobody. Xigbar grunted when he got hit with the energy but he quickly raised one of his guns and fired at Sora.

The small brunet jumped aside from the incoming bullets then he turned and cast Firaga. Riku grabbed Sora's hand before creating an energy shield to protect himself and Sora from the hail of bullets. Hiding in the darkness had taught Riku some new tricks and he was using these to the best of his ability.

Xigbar planted his feet on the ceiling and began firing at the two Keyblade Masters. Riku cried out when one of the projectiles hit him in the arm. Sora tossed him a Hi-Potion before charging towards the Freeshooter. Leaping up he somersaulted and hot Xigbar with Ultima, forcing the Nobody to fall to the floor.

Riku got up and gripped Way to the Dawn before charging towards the Nobody. Sora was also back on the ground ad he was already fighting against Xigbar. His Keyblade clashed with the dark purple guns and sparks flew across the corridor. Riku ran behind Xigbar and swung his own Keyblade.

The Freeshooter was fast though and he dodged the incoming blow. Sora moved side just as Riku's blade sliced through the air then the small brunet jumped up and brought Ultima down across Xigbar's chest. Riku slashed his across his back and the double attack forced the Freeshooter to his knees. His weapons vanished into darkness in the process.

"You beat me little dude." Xigbar groaned out in pain.

"Are the others with Edea?" Riku demanded. Xigbar looked up at the silver haired teenager and he smiled.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" as his body faded into darkness he let out one last laugh.

"What the hell was that about?" Sora muttered.

"Let's go find the others." Riku grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him towards the door.

When they entered the control room they saw Seifer and Baralai with their summoned GFs. The Phoenix was fighting off Luxord along with the GF known as Leviathan. Baralai's Guardian Force was a large sea serpent with aquamarine coloured scales and ruby red eyes. The serpent conjured a wave of water that crashed towards the Sorceress and her two other Knights. Luxord gritted his teeth when Axel tossed a fireball at him and he was sent flying across the spacious room. Sora and Riku ran towards Saix just as the Luna Diviner made his way towards Squall.

"I've been waiting for this Sora." Saix grinned. He conjured up his weapon. "I'll make Xemnas proud."

"We'll send you to him soon enough." Riku challenged.

"We shall see." Saix charged towards Sora and Riku.

Squall could honestly say he never fought an enemy like Luxord before. The guy could manipulate time for Hyne's sake. Seifer drew up Hyperion and charged towards the Sorceress. Axel was stalling Luxord as best he could along with Leviathan while Baralai cast Protect and Shell on the group. Squall saw Seifer making his way towards the Sorceress and he felt his heart beat out of fear. Moving past the Gambler of Fate he ran to stand beside his blond rival. Edea smirked at the two before standing up from her throne.

"So the two SeeD dare to challenge me?" she questioned silkily.

"We know who you are Edea." Squall said thickly.

"And yet you still wish to fight me." She laughed.

"The Edea I knew wouldn't become this kind of monster." Seifer held up Hyperion as he spoke.

"Edea is no longer here dear boy." The Sorceress laughed. "But you shall die this day."

"We'll see about that." Squall challenged.

"The show me your power." The Sorceress raised her hands.

Seifer and Squall broke away from each other and went to opposite sides of the Sorceress. She waved her hand and cast a Firaga spell on Squall that hit the Commander in the chest. Seifer cursed loudly before tossing a Hi-Potion to the fallen brunet right before the Sorceress cast a Blizzaga spell on the scarred blond.

Baralai saw what was happening and he used his magic to cast Shell on the two rivals. The Sorceress scowled when her Blizzaga attack bounced off the blond man. She cried out when she felt Squall's blade cut into her lower body and she turned to claw at him with her elongated nails. Squall dodged the attack but the Sorceress used a Thundaga spell on Seifer.

The Shell surrounding his body managed to lessen the attack and Squall used this moment attack the Sorceress. His blade cut into her upper torso and she let out a hiss of pain. Saix and Luxord were still being held off by the others. She was on her own as of now.

No matter it was time to get rid of this feeble host anyway. When Seifer ran towards her the Sorceress raised her hand and cast Waterga on the blond man. Seifer fell to the ground just as Squall came to stand beside him and her cut into the Sorceress. Howling she fell to the ground and breathed harshly. Looking up her golden eyes narrowed at Seifer and then she smiled.

"Fool...you'll make a good tool." She snarled. Before Seifer or Squall could move the Sorceress reared back and she screamed. Black smoke escaped from her mouth, nose and eyes.

"What the fuck is that?" Seifer yelled. His eyes widened when he realized the smoke was going towards Squall. "Shit Squall look out!"

Squall didn't have time to react. Seifer shoved him away from the Sorceress just as the smoke reached him. He tried to close his mouth and eyes but it did no good. The smoke seeped into his nose and skin. He felt it burning his flesh and his innards. He wanted to scream but he couldn't even move. From the other side of the room Riku saw what was happening to the blond. Acting on instinct Riku ran towards Seifer and reached out to pull him away from the black cloud.

"Riku!" Sora screamed as thick tendrils wrapped round Riku's arm and pulled him close.

He tried to pull away but the smoke shot into his mouth. He heard Sora screaming moments before his body started burning up. Riku fell to the ground, his head near Seifer's the blond man was lying on his back, his jade eyes unseeing and before Riku fell into the darkness he saw Seifer's eyes changing colour and shape. Instead of jade green his eyes were now golden with black hourglasses for irises. As they both fell into oblivion they both heard one name...Ultimecia.

"Let's go. Ultimecia has gotten what she wanted." Saix called to Luxord. The two Nobodies vanished into dark portals.

"Riku..." Sora ran to his fallen friend. "On god no...Riku talk to me." Sora pleaded as he cradled Riku's head.

"Seifer." Squall approached the prone blond and he knelt down beside him. "Roxas...take this." He held out a red orb that had been lying near Seifer's head.

"What is it?" the small blond was still shocked from recent events. What the hell had happened to Seifer and Riku?

"I think it's Axel. The red head had vanished from the fight as soon as Seifer was attacked by the smoke. " Baralai said. "Whatever that smoke was it pushed Axel from his mind."

"Axel..." Roxas held onto the red orb as if it were the most precious treasure in the world.

"We need to get out of here now." Squall barked. He put Lionheart in its sheath then bent down and picked up Seifer. Irvine took hold of Riku while Baralai grabbed Hyperion.

"Riku." Sora felt hot tears falling from his eyes. "Please wake up."

"Oh Hyne..." a soft voice whispered. "What have I done?" turning around Squall set his eyes on Edea and when she looked at him he found himself staring into blue eyes full of guilt. "Ultimecia...she's taken them."


	26. Part 26: The Sun's Gone Down

**Part Twenty Six**

**The Sun's Gone Down**

**Balamb Garden**

Seifer Almasy was in a coma. He wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. He wasn't going to start snapping at students or strutting around the Garden as if he owned the place. Seifer Almasy wasn't going to wake up and Squall Leonhart felt dead inside. Riku was in a state of deep sleep and he had a higher probability of waking up than Seifer.

Kadowaki explained that because Seifer took the full force of the magical attack his brain overloaded and in the process his GF was pushed out. When Riku tried to help him he got shocked by the magic. Edea had explained about the Sorceress power passing on and if Seifer should wake up he would be the first Sorcerer in centuries.

Riku was also affected by the attack and although he didn't get hit by the full force of Ultimecia's magic he would still carry some Sorcery. Sora had refused to leave the teenager's side. The Keyblade Master had tried everything he could think of.

He used his curative magic, Potions and other items he obtained but nothing could awaken Seifer or Riku. Even Edea didn't know why they were asleep after receiving the Sorceress power. For now Cid ordered the Garden to be taken back to Fisherman's Horizon for the time being. Now that Edea was returned to her normal self the Galbadian forces would be at a loss without their leader.

Zell, Selphie, Irvine and Quistis were getting reacquainted with Edea and Rinoa was trying to get Sora to leave Riku's side for even a few minutes. The brunet was still being stubborn. Leon, Cloud, Baralai, Ienzo and Roxas had gone to meet up with Edea on what to do next.

Squall couldn't bring himself to talk to anyone right now so he retreated to his room to think. He didn't understand why it hurt so bad to think that he wouldn't hear Seifer mocking him again or see those lips turned up into that infamous smirk. Squall angrily wiped away a stray tear that escaped his eye as he thought about that memory he recalled at the orphanage.

He was just a kid, about six years of age. He had been sitting on the beach away from the others. Sis had just left him yesterday and now he was alone. He didn't want to talk to the others. He was safer this way. He couldn't get hurt when the others left so he wanted to stay alone.

Of course there was one person who constantly annoyed him and followed him around. The blond boy Seifer Almasy wouldn't leave him alone for a moment. Even now the blond was sitting next to him trying to get him to talk. Squall ignored him but Seifer just pressed onwards.

"Why can't we be friends?" Seifer whined. Squall just ignored him. "I promise I'll be the bestest friend ever!"

"Go away." Squall whispered.

"But you're alone Squall." Seifer pointed out. The 7 year old scooted closer to Squall. "Let's go have some fun."

"What's the point?" Squall said.

"You need friends." The blond boy smiled.

"No I don't. I don't need anyone." Squall turned away.

"Yes you do!" Seifer whined again. "I like you and I wanna be your friend."

"I don't like you ok!" Squall yelled angrily.

"But we played at the beach all the time." Seifer stammered.

"Just go away! I hate you!" Squall screamed then he took off towards the house.

The seventeen year old Squall choked back the lump forming in his throat. Seifer only wanted a little acknowledgement and Squall had spat back in his face. He remembered what happened the next day. Seifer became more violent and angry. He started picking on the others a lot more, especially Zell.

Those jade eyes, once so warm, where now just chips of glass. For the first time in his life Squall needed to talk to someone. Getting up he left his room and made his way towards the infirmary. The Garden was empty at this time of night thankfully. By the time he got there the infirmary was empty save for Seifer and Riku.

Sora had fallen asleep in his chair next to Riku's bed; his head was resting on Riku's chest. Squall looked away from the sight and made his way to Seifer's bed. The blond was still, his chest barely moving and his breathing shallow. Kadowaki had commented that his skin was icy to the touch.

Squall swallowed thickly before sitting down on the chair next to the bed. He wrung his hands as he tried to think of something to say but what would it do for Seifer anyway? He was in a coma. He wasn't waking up. But Kadowaki said that if you talk to a comatose patient they can hear you.

"Seifer..." Squall murmured softly. "I don't know what to say to you. I just...you need to wake up ok."

"Hmmm...Riku...give me back Mr. Fuzzles." Sora murmured in his sleep. Squall allowed a tiny smile to grace his features.

"Listen Seifer...dammit." Squall brushed his eyes. "Why the hell do I feel like this? What the hell did you do to me?" Seifer didn't respond.

"I'm sorry ok!" Squall cried suddenly. "Just wake up and start calling me puberty boy if you want. Anything but this silence."

"Squall?" a voice asked. Roxas was standing at the doorway. "Are you ok man?"

"Yeah...what are you doing here?" the Commander asked quickly.

"Axel wanted to talk to Seifer. He feels bad about what happened." Roxas explained. The red head had been absorbed into Roxas after the battle. Axel was now Roxas' Guardian Force.

"It wasn't his fault." Squall muttered.

"Seifer's tough. He'll wake up." Roxas sounded so sure of that. "The same goes for Riku."

"How can you be so sure?" Squall asked.

"Riku would never leave Sora behind. And Seifer is just too damn stubborn. Besides he's got friends here. He's got a reason to fight." The small blond answered.

"I guess so." The brunet turned away.

"I can come back later if you want to be alone." Roxas murmured.

"No...I'll go now." Squall got up and left before Roxas could respond.

* * *

**Library**

If there was one thing that could calm the mind it was a good book. Squall needed to take his mind off of Seifer and the business with the Sorceress. Edea had explained about this Ultimecia woman. She was an evil Sorceress with immense power and she had possessed Edea somehow. There was a chance she could take control of Seifer and Riku now that her magic was in them. Squall slumped in his chair and placed his head in his hands. He couldn't think of anything except Seifer.

The sound of footsteps walking into the library made Squall turn around to see a young woman with dark hair and warm eyes. She was wearing a green and skirt with a white blouse with a blue shawl. She looked very familiar and Squall felt that he should know her name at least. She was smiling warmly at him. Cocking his head to the side Squall stood up and approached her.

"Squall..." a soft female voice asked.

"Do I know you?" he questioned. The woman smiled sadly.

"My name is Ellone." She said gently. "You always called me Sis."

Squall felt all the air leave his lungs. He suddenly felt light headed and weak. How could she be Sis? She left him years ago; she just left without a word. Squall fell back into his chair in shock, his mouth agape. Ellone sighed sadly as she watched her adoptive little brother staring in shock at her. She had never wanted to leave him but she had n choice. Ultimecia had been after her because of her power and she had been forced to leave Squall and the others.

"I know you're shocked to see me again but I'm here to help you." She said softly.

"What?" Squall breathed out.

"I don't have a lot of time to explain but I can help you stop Ultimecia. You have to stop her." Ellone said.

"You...where were you?" Squall asked harshly. "Why did you leave?"

"Squall," she wanted to tell him but he beat her to it.

"You turn up after ten years and you want me to fight some evil Sorceress because you say so?" Squall was shaking with anger.

"I'm so sorry Squall but I had no choice." She tried to explain.

"You just left me!" Squall cried. "You left ok and then everyone else got adopted except for Seifer and me!"

"I never wanted to hurt you." Ellone whispered.

"Do you wanna know something ironic? I always ignored Seifer because I was afraid that he's leave me too but he never did. He wasn't adopted and he came to the Garden with me. He was always there and I...I never even looked at him." Squall couldn't stop the tears this time.

"Oh Squall..." Ellone felt wretched but she couldn't do anything about it now. "I'm so sorry."

"He's not gonna wake up." Squall sniffed. "Riku might but Seifer...I was told his brain activity is very low."

"Listen; there is a way to save Seifer and that other boy." The woman explained.

"What? How can you help Seifer and Riku?" Squall stared at her.

"That's why I had to leave." Ellone said. "I have the ability to manipulate the past. I can send you back to help Seifer and Riku."

* * *

**Note-**I'm back!!!! I'm so sorry for the late update but my dad got me this new RPG for the PS3 and it so FUCKING AWESOME!! It's called Enchanted Arms and it's got a fantastic storyline, brilliant characters and great battles. The main character Atsuma is a cross between Zell and Sora. And there is a canon slash pairing! Well Makoto is in love with Toya but I'm not sure how Toya feels. But I'm not complaining I saw those two have a good snog. Anyway play the game, it is so worth buying. It's also out for the XBOX 360. Next chapter coming soon. 


	27. Part 27: Doubleback

**Part Twenty Seven**

**Doubleback**

**Balamb Garden**

It was like one bizarre family reunion. After talking to Squall and explaining her situation Ellone wanted to meet up with the others and discuss what they should do about Ultimecia. The truth about the evil woman was a lot more chilling than Squall could ever realize.

Ultimecia was a Sorceress from the future and she wanted to use Ellone's ability to manipulate the past to suit her means. Edea confirmed this. She possessed memories of her possession by Ultimecia as well as some knowledge of what the evil Sorceress wanted. Ellone told the others that she could transport Squall mentally back through time to change what happened to Seifer and Riku.

After a lot of yelling from Sora and pleading from Demyx Squall eventually made it clear that he would do what Ellone asked. Roxas had summoned up Axel when the red head wanted to talk to Seifer again. Cid ordered Nida to keep the Garden on standby in case Galbadia launched another attack.

By the time night fell Ellone was ready to cast her spell. Squall, Zell, Quistis, Irvine and Selphie stayed with Ellone while Leon, Cloud, Baralai and Ienzo stayed around Fisherman's Horizon. It had taken a while to explain Leon to Ellone but now everything was ready.

Sora and Roxas sat with their comatose friends while Ellone and Edea chanted the spell. Edea still had some level of magic and she would make sure that Squall would be safe. The idea was to transport his mind back to the past so he could find a way to stop Seifer from being attacked by Ultimecia. Now that he was a Sorcerer events would only get worse. The last man to become a Sorcerer had been driven insane by the power he possessed. In the end his own beloved Knight had to end his life. Squall vowed he wouldn't let that happen to either Seifer or Riku.

In a way Squall, Zell, Quistis and Selphie already had some experience with Ellone's power. Throughout the course of their journey they often had strange dreams of three men from the past. Laguna, Ward and Kiros had been soldiers during the Sorceress War almost twenty years ago.

Ellone explained that the reason she was showing Squall those three was that they defeated Adel and that maybe he could learn some way to defeat Ultimecia. For now he just wanted to help Seifer and Riku. Taking a deep breath he glanced towards Ellone and nodded.

For a moment Squall had the sensation of being pulled by ropes. He wanted to open his eyes but it was if they had been glued shut. He could hear Ellone chanting along with Edea then something crackled loudly and he could finally open his eyes.

He saw shapes moving around and colour began to seep into the dark images. He could hear other voices and they were screaming about something. Squall shook his head to clear his vision and he tried to move his heavy limbs.

He felt his heart clench when he saw Seifer standing before Edea. It was happening all over again. He saw the black magic escape from Edea's body and head towards Seifer. Squall tried desperately to get his body to move.

It is as if he is frozen in time and all he could do is watch helplessly as Seifer and Riku are consumed by the black smoke. However there was something else within the smoke this time and the figure emerged from the darkness. It was a tall woman with a strange headdress and wearing one of the kinkiest dresses Squall had ever seen in his life.

The woman smiled when Seifer collapsed, his golden eyes staring blankly ahead. The woman knelt down and smiled at the blond man before glancing over to Riku. She had a calculating look on her face as she stared back and forth between them. Finally she settled for Seifer and she smiled as she used one hand to caress his face. Squall felt anger bubbling up within him and he gritted his teeth. He wanted to cut that bitch's hand off for touching the blond.

"Unlock the Lunatic Pandora." The woman said.

"Seifer!" Squall called but it wasn't any use.

"What are you doing here?" the woman turned her golden gaze unto Squall. "You don't belong here."

"What the hell?" Squall whispered.

"If you wish to save him," she gestured toward Seifer. "Then go to Esthar. You can get to the Lunar Station from there. The magic within them will destroy them eventually."

"Who are you?" Squall demanded. The woman began to laugh.

"I'm the one who is going to rule everything." She waved her hand and Squall felt the sensation of being pushed away hard.

"No!" the Commander screamed. He was falling back and then his body slammed into something hard.

"Squall!" he heard Ellone shout his name. "Are you ok?"

"What happened Squall?" Zell questioned as he helped his friend back onto the chair he had fallen out of.

"I saw them..." Squall muttered when he got back into the chair.

"You saw Seifer and Riku?" Quistis asked.

"I saw this woman...she talked about getting to Esthar and something called the Lunatic Pandora."

"Oh no." Edea gasped loudly.

"What is it?" Selphie turned to the older woman.

"The Lunatic Pandora...that is where Adel is." She explained.

"So this woman wants to awaken Adel?" Irvine cocked an eyebrow.

"She said that we could help Seifer and Riku by getting them to Esthar. She said the magic would kill them eventually." Squall interrupted.

"But what if she was lying?" Zell pointed out.

"Squall..." Ellone placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think the woman you saw was Ultimecia."

"You can't believe anything she says." Edea cut in.

"Even if it means saving Seifer and Riku?" Squall bit out. "Esthar is on the next continent right? We just follow the monorail to the city."

"The city hasn't been seen in nearly two decades Squall." Edea said sternly. "And even if we could find it we can't trust anything Ultimecia has said."

"I don't care." Squall snarled. "We have a change to help them."

"We should ask Cid about this." Quistis spoke up. Squall snarled but said nothing more.

"I don't think we should go to Esthar now." Edea warned.

"She's right." Ellone nodded. "Ultimecia wants you to take Seifer there for some reason."

"What about Riku?" a small voice spoke up. Everyone turned and stared at Sora. "Are you saying I should just leave him like this?"

"We're not saying that Sora." Edea tried to soothe the boy.

"But we could just ask for help when we get to Esthar. We won't need to go to this Lunatic Pandora thing right?" the Keyblade Master said desperately.

"It's not that simple." Ellone tried to explain.

"What's the point of just sitting here anyway?" Sora demanded. "We can help them. Squall said so."

"But Ultimecia may want this to happen." Quistis stated.

"We have to wait a little longer Sora." Edea pleaded.

"Fine..." Sora got up. "If you wanna sit here and watch Seifer die then be my guest. But I'm not gonna lose Riku again."

"Where are you going?" Zell called. Squall felt sick at Sora's words about watching Seifer die but he said nothing.

"To talk to my friends." Sora snapped.

"Sora, come back." Selphie called but the boy was already gone.

* * *

**Balamb Garden**

**Cafeteria**

Sora was just so angry. How could they just sit around and wait for something to happen? Seifer and Riku could die if they didn't do something. Sora had made up his mind to go to Esthar. He would find a way to save Riku and Seifer. He just had to convince his friends to join him.

He couldn't bear the thought of watching Riku die if he could've prevented it. He entered the cafeteria and thanked all the higher powers when he saw his friends getting something to eat. Roxas had joined up with Leon and Cloud before Squall went under that spell thanks to Ellone. Baralai and Ienzo were also there and they looked up when Sora entered the cafeteria.

"How did everything go Sora?" Leon asked. The boy quickly explained everything.

"Are you joking?" Roxas couldn't believe what he had heard. Axel was busy yelling curses in his head.

"They want to assess the danger before going to Eshtar. But what if Riku and Seifer die before then?" Sora cried.

"So what do you wanna do Sora?" Leon asked.

"I...I can't just wait around to see what happens!" the teenager wiped his eyes.

"Sora." Roxas approached his twin and hugged the distraught boy.

"Maybe we can find the city." Baralai suggested.

"All we need to do is follow the monorail." Roxas nodded. Leon and Cloud looked uncertain but Ienzo spoke up next.

"So when do we leave?" he crossed his arms.

"Are you sure about this Sora?" Leon questioned. He wanted to help Riku and Seifer but maybe the best thing was to wait.

"Please Leon...I need you to trust me on this." Sora pleaded.

"We do trust you Sora." Cloud affirmed.

"So when do you wanna do this?" Ienzo asked after a few moments.

"It'll take us a while to cross the monorail so the sooner we leave the better." Sora said.

"Should we take Seifer with us? He suffered the massive dosage." Cloud pointed out.

"Yeah," Leon nodded. "Seifer could be in bigger danger than Riku now."

"Should we tell the Squall and the others?" Roxas questioned.

"Let's just get Riku and Seifer. If Squall won't help them then we will." Sora said.

* * *

**Note-**if anyone is interested they can check out my Enchanted Arms story in my profile. Till next time guys. 


	28. Part 28: Across The Monorail

**Part Twenty Eight**

**Across The Monorail **

**Balamb Garden**

**Fisherman's Horizon**

Night had blanketed over Fisherman's Horizon and it provided the perfect cover for Sora to execute his plan. Leon and Cloud were going to retrieve Riku and Seifer from the infirmary before anyone arrived before daybreak. Roxas, Baralai and Ienzo were on board with the plan and they were already outside the Garden on the monorail.

Sora felt bad about doing this but he couldn't just sit around and wait for Squall and the others to make a choice. Both Seifer and Riku were hanging by a thread because of some crazy psycho bitch from the future. The small brunet nodded towards Leon and Cloud when he spotted them in the hallway.

Both swordsmen went into the infirmary and within moments they emerged. Cloud was carrying Riku while Leon held onto Seifer. Sora led them onto the second floor where the balcony was located. Everyone else was waiting on that balcony and then they could walk along the monorail.

By the time Sora and the others got outside Baralai, Ienzo and Roxas were already waiting for them. The moonlight gave them enough light to see by as the group got atop the monorail tracks and they started following them. Sora had been told that the monorail was out of commission and has been for ten years.

At least he wouldn't have to worry about trains coming along anytime soon. The small brunet glanced back towards Cloud and the silver haired teen in his arms. Riku looked so fragile, almost s if he would break at any moment. Sora felt hot tears burn his eyes but he refused to cry. Crying wouldn't help Riku or Seifer now but Esthar would. Roxas, Baralai and Ienzo walked on ahead and the three of them were unusually quiet but that could attribute to their GFs. Sora walked back until he was walking alongside Leon.

"This has to be the stupidest thing I've done." Sora muttered.

"Maybe," Leon smirked at the gobsmacked expression on Sora's face. "But you care about them and that's what matters."

"Yeah but I feel kinda bad for not telling Squall and his friends." Sora admitted.

"They'll thank you when you find a cure for Riku and Seifer." Leon nodded down towards the blond.

"How is he?" Sora asked quietly.

"He feels so cold." Leon replied. "I can feel how cold he is through my damn gloves."

"I hope Donald, Goofy and the others are ok." Sora said wistfully.

"You really miss them." Leon observed with a small smile.

"We went through so much but I don't regret coming here." The small brunet replied. "I mean I probably would've never gotten up the stones to admit I really liked Riku."

"And here I thought Riku would've made the first move." Cloud smirked then he cast a sad glance at the slumbering silver haired boy.

"What?" Sora blushed.

"Riku always liked you Sora. Anyone could see it except you. You're just too oblivious." Leon stated.

"This coming from you?" Sora grinned as his face turned red.

"Demyx!" a shout snapped Sora away from Leon. Ienzo was standing on the edge of the monorail.

"What's up?" Cloud asked.

"Demyx wanted to go swimming." Ienzo grumbled.

"And you let him?" Roxas snickered. "You are so whipped man."

"As if..." Ienzo muttered. Glancing over the edge Sora saw Demyx laughing and jumping above the waves.

"Hey Demyx swim ahead and see how far we are from the continent." Roxas called down.

"You got it." Demyx called back and he dove underwater.

"How's Axel?" Sora caught up to Roxas.

"I'll let him talk to you." Roxas closed his eyes and summoned up the Phoenix. The re head appeared before Roxas, his wings flapping softly while his feet remained off the ground.

"Hi Sora." Axel grinned. "Brilliant plan by the way."

"Thanks." Sora smiled back. Bright green eyes fell on Roxas.

"Roxy I had no idea you were a closet nympho." Axel grinned lecherously.

"AXEL!!!" Roxas yelled as his face tuned as red as a tomato. "That's the last time I let you peek into my fantasises."

"TMI guys." Cloud scoffed.

"I bet you 200 munny Roxas will try to kill Axel by next week." Baralai murmured to Ienzo.

"Are you kidding? I give him three days tops." Ienzo smirked.

The group walked on across the monorail. They stopped after ten minutes of walking to give Cloud and Leon some rest from carrying their quarry. Baralai and Ienzo were practising their magic spells while Roxas refused to talk to Axel after the sex comment.

The red head was now grovelling, his green eyes wide and sad. Roxas looked ready to give in though when Axel pulled off the kick puppy look. Demyx had returned a while ago and he said that the continent wasn't that far from where they were resting. Sora could see the landmass from where he sat.

When they were rested up Sora and the group started moving again along the silent monorail again. Axel was flying ahead to see if any monsters were waiting for them on the other side. The people from Balamb Garden hadn't put in an appearance yet but Sora wasn't sure if he should be relieved of worried.

For now all that mattered was getting to the hidden city. By the time they made it to the other side the sun was beginning to peak over the mountains along the continent and Axel had taken care of most of the beasts. Charred bodies littered the ground around the monorail.

The monorail ended at a station lying on the edge of the continent. The place was deserted and the station itself a mere ruin. The landscape was rocky and dull. There wasn't a pact hog grass for miles to see. The place was a wasteland. Cloud and Leon scanned the area for anymore dangers but it was a miracle that anything could last out here. Roxas called Axel back into his mind when it became clear nothing was going to attack them just yet.

"So where should we go to now?" Roxas asked.

"Let's follow that road." Baralai pointed to a dirt road going between a rocky valley.

"Stay close everyone." Leon warned before they walked off.

They walked along the dirt road at a steady pace. The valley was low and the cliffs on either side looked oppressive. Out of anxiety Baralai cast Protect and Shell on the group. It didn't hurt to be cautions and they were in alien territory after all. After ten more minutes of walking down the road they came to a vast clearing. Before them was a large valley that looked big enough to hold a city. Aside from that there was desert as far as the eyes could see.

"Now what do we do?" Roxas asked.

"We were told the city vanished right? Maybe it's just hidden or cloaked or something." Sora suggested.

"We can't go across that desert without supplies." Baralai said.

"Well we can't exactly go back to Balamb." Cloud stated. "I don't think they'll appreciate what we did."

"Guys, I hear something." Ienzo spoke up.

"What is it?" Baralai turned to his friend.

"There you are!" a familiar female shouted.

The group tuned to see Quistis, Selphie, Rinoa, Zell, Irvine, Edea and Squall emerging from the dirt road between the valley. Sora gulped when he saw the cold fury in Squall's eyes but he held his ground. He wasn't going to just go back to the Garden without helping Riku and Seifer in some way.

And just how the hell did they get here that fast anyway? Sora glanced upwards when he heard the sound of the Garden flying. Well that explains it. Edea approached the group, her hand held up and a warm smile on her face.

"We're here to help you." She said gently.

"Yeah. It took us a while to catch up to you guys." Selphie said. "You can really move fast."

"How are they?" Zell gestured towards Riku and Seifer.

"Still the same." Leon replied. "So how are you gonna help us?"

"Before we followed you from the station I sent a message to the city." Edea explained. "I told them about my powers passing on. If the President of the city has any sense he'll let us into Esthar."

"How do you know the city is here?" Ienzo questioned.

"I came here once when I was a young girl." Edea replied sadly. "I learned that I was to become a Sorceress."

"Thanks Edea." Sora smiled.

"And next time tell us when you plan on stealing two patients." Selphie giggled.

"Kadowaki nearly had a seizure." Irvine nodded. Squall was quiet but his eyes were fixed on Seifer.

"Is it me or can you guys see shimmering?" Roxas spoke up.

Turning towards the desert the group stared at the shimmering across the sand. The shimmering got bigger and larger until it took the shape of towers. After a few moments the city itself became visible from its cloaking shield. The city was massive, twice as big as Radiant Garden maybe even bigger.

Sora stood open mouthed at the sight while Edea stepped forward towards the second road that would take them down towards the front gates of the high tech city. The towers reached towards the sky and Sora could see vehicles moving around the buildings.

"Follow me and let me do the talking." Edea instructed.

"I've never seen anything like this." Sora breathed.

"The city reminds me of Zanarkand when it was still standing." Baralai mused.

"This is just so cool." Selphie cheered.

"Squall, are you ok?" Quistis asked when she noticed the Commander staring off into space.

"I'm fine." He replied tersely.

"Can I rest for a moment?" Leon questioned. He gently sat Seifer against a smooth rock wall.

"I'll go on ahead to see if they shall admit us." Edea said. The SeeD agreed to go with her while Squall remained behind with Sora and his friends.

"Why won't he wake up?" Squall sounded lost.

"He will wake up." Roxas stated firmly. "We just need to get him into the city."

"You're right." Squall bent down and gathered Seifer into his arms. "We'll worry about Ultimecia soon enough."

"Squall..." Sora glanced towards the man. "Thanks for coming."

Squall said nothing but he nodded and walked down the dirt road towards the city gates. Cloud followed closely behind with Roxas, Baralai and Ienzo behind him. Sora glanced at Leon then the two of them followed the others down the pathway and into the city gates.

Edea was conversing with three men at the large white gates. By the time Sora and Leon reached everyone else the gates were open and Edea lead them into the city.


	29. Part 29: Riku's Awakening

**Part Twenty Nine**

**Riku's Awakening**

**Esthar City**

**Front Gates**

After passing through the front gates Edea and her party were escorted by three guards towards a large golden lift. The glass box started up and the machine headed straight ahead towards what looked to be the central tower of the city. No doubt the leader was in there and expecting a former Sorceress and her posse.

Sora stayed close to Cloud and he gently ran his fingers through Riku's hair as he breathed out his relief. They were so close to getting help. They were in the city and on their way to help Riku and Seifer. Even Squall was beginning to look hopeful and Sora noticed that his grip had tightened on Seifer's body.

The SeeD members were in stunned shocked as they observed the city from the glass box. Baralai didn't look all that impressed by the great city but after what he said about Zanarkand Sora really wasn't that surprised by Baralai's impassive nature.

Ienzo had an exasperated look on his face as he had a mental conversation with Demyx. Edea was conversing with the guards as she hurriedly explained their situation concerning the Sorceress and Ultimecia. As a result they were being taken to see the President of Eshtar.

By the time the glass lift arrived at a large marble platform a crowd of people had gathered to see Edea. They were wearing white coats and just screamed medical personal. Sora suddenly felt a little nervous and he glanced at Leon for reassurance. The tall brunet gave him a tiny smile and Sora breathed out his relief. One of the medical personal asked for Riku and Seifer to be taken to the main labs while everyone else was to be escorted to the living apartments until the President became available to see them.

The SeeD members left with one guard while Baralai, Leon, Ienzo and Roxas were escorted by another one. Sora remained behind with Squall and Cloud who were being led into the labs along with a silent Edea. The doctors kept staring in wonder at both Riku and Seifer as they muttered things concerning the powers of a Sorceress entering two men at the same time. The group were taken into another lift that ascended into the white tower towards the labs. The doctors explained that they would be entering the top floors so that doctor Odine could examine Riku and Seifer.

Sora said nothing as Cloud and Squall were told to place their quarries on medical beds set up behind glass. Edea was pulled aside and asked to answer questions concerning her passage of power. Various guards had been set up within the labs when words spread that people with the Sorceress power had been admitted into the city. For the moment Edea had to have guards around her but she understood their concerns. The last time a Sorceress was in this city it was almost destroyed.

"Thiz iz truly amazing." Odine hissed. His strange speech made Sora stare at him. "We must inform the prezident."

"I carried the power of Adel and Ultimecia." Edea explained. "But Seifer and Riku received all the powers now."

"How can this young man still be alive?" a woman breathed as she examined Seifer.

"What are you talking about?" Squall said.

"His mind was overloaded with magical knowledge from three different Sorceresses. As a result his brain short circuited. The only thing keeping him alive is the magic." The woman explained.

"Oh god..." Sora choked.

"What about Riku?" Cloud placed a comforting hand on Sora's arm.

"Riku received the same shock of a mild electrical shock. His body is still recovering but his mind is nowhere near as damaged as Seifer's." The woman replied. "He should wake up fairly soon."

"How can you be sure about any of this?" Squall demanded.

"All we do here is study Sorceresses and her powers." The woman answered. "Oh and my name is Romana."

"But to have two men receive the powerz iz a miracle." Odine interrupted.

"It's killing Seifer." Squall spat out.

"We understand that." Romana said quickly. "But there might be a way to wake him up."

"What is it?" Cloud glanced at Sora.

"There's a station called the Lunar Station. We have our best and most advanced scientific equipment up there. It's used for Sorceresses alone." Romana explained.

"So when do we leave?" Sora asked.

"We need to report thiz to the prezident firzt." Odine hissed.

"We have to talk to the President of Esthar about this Squall." Edea said firmly when Squall looked ready to argue.

"Fine." The brunet crossed his arms. "I'll stay here with Seifer and Riku."

"Me too." Sora stepped forward.

"We can't have you staying with the patients." Romana said.

"Believe me lady Sora isn't taking no for an answer." Cloud stated. "After all this kid's been through he'll tear you apart to stay with Riku."

"Don't think I won't do the same." Squall snarled.

"Please let them stay. I shall tell the President everything." Edea promised. "I no longer possess the Sorceress powers so I am no threat."

"Very well." Odine nodded towards the guards. "Follow me."

"What about you Cloud?" Sora questioned.

"I'll go back and tell the others what's happening." The blond man replied. "I'll see you soon."

As Cloud left with the guards both Sora and Squall took up chairs to sit beside their respective others. Sora silently prayed to the higher powers to help Seifer pulled through this. It was only a matter of time before Riku would wake up. Glancing towards Squall Sora noticed that the man looked exhausted.

He had bags under his eyes and his skin was a sickly pallor. Sora could tell he was really worried about Seifer but maybe there was something else there too. As Romana and her team worked on Seifer and Riku the Keyblade Master remained silent but his eyes stayed on Squall.

"You have to wake up Almasy. I swear I'll kick your ass if you don't." Squall bit out.

Sora lowered his head and pressed a kiss to Riku's forehead. His skin was cool and he tasted like the ocean. This time when the tears burned his eyes Sora let them fall and he silently cried. He cried for Riku and Seifer. He even cried for Squall Leonhart. He cried and prayed for them to wake up and be safe again. Burying his face in Riku's soft neck Sora sobbed until he had nothing left to give.

* * *

**Esthar City**

**Three Hours Later**

Squall couldn't remember falling asleep. He slowly raised his head from Seifer's chest and stared at the still slumbering blond. Squall had been tired thanks to lack of sleep since Seifer went into his coma but he felt refreshed now. Leaning back into his chair he cast a glance at Sora who was staring intensely at Riku.

The kid must really love that silver haired boy. Squall could see it in those sky blue eyes. He frowned when he suddenly recalled an image of bright jade green eyes possessing the same look. Shaking his head Squall stared down at Seifer and he raised one gloved hand to brush away golden strands of hair.

They were alone now in the medical labs but Squall heard someone talking outside the door. He wondered what Edea and the others were doing. Glancing at the clock on the wall he realized that he had spent over three hours in this room. What the hell was taking Edea so long anyway?

He was so close to getting Almasy back in one piece and now politics had to get in the way. He was entertaining the thought of getting up and asking to see Edea when a soft groan from Riku caught his attention. Sora jumped up at the sound then he started calling Riku's name.

"Riku? Please wake up. Come on you can open those eyes for me." Sora pleaded.

"Sora?" a choked gasp spoke out. The silver haired boy was beginning to stir again.

"That's right!" Sora gripped Riku's hand. "Come on baby wake up for me."

"I'm cold..." Riku whispered.

"I know. Please open those beautiful eyes Riku." Sora pleaded.

"Sora..." Riku gasped.

"Someone come in here quick!" Sora yelled.

"What is it?" Romana ran into the room along with her staff.

"Riku talked to me." Sora cried.

"Holy Hyne..." the woman gasped as she examined the boy.

"Where am I?" Riku asked softly.

"I'll tell you later baby." Sora soothed. "Just get better now ok."

"Sora..." Riku fought to open his heavy eyes. Squall didn't speak a word during this but he did feel happy for Sora at least.

"I can't believe he's awake already." Romana breathed out.

"Riku..." Sora smiled but stopped when Riku opened his eyes. "Oh my..."

"What is it Sora?" Riku whispered gently.

"Your eyes..." Sora whispered. "One is aqua blue and the other...it's orange."

"What?" Riku gasped as he struggled to get up.

"Don't move young man." Romana reprimanded.

"It'll be ok Riku." Sora promised as he placed a kiss to his forehead.

Squall turned away from the sight. He wished Seifer would wake up like that he wished Seifer would start calling him Puberty Boy again and threatening to dual him in the Training Centre. He wished Seifer would just come back. It fucking hurt without the arrogant blond around him.

Squall didn't understand why he was hurting this badly. He bit back a scream that wanted to be torn from his throat. He should be glad that Riku at least was awake and safe again but all he could feel was bitterness.

"Commander Leonhart..." Romana said. She sounded slightly scared.

"What?" Squall barked.

"Seifer is awake." She whispered.

Squall felt his heart seize in his chest. For a moment he thought he was still dreaming and he would wake up any second now. When he saw Sora staring with wide frightened eyes at something behind Squall the tall brunet swallowed thickly before turning around.

There was Seifer sitting up on the bed, his head cocked to one side and his eyes narrowed. Squall was about to speak and tell Seifer anything when he noticed the eyes. The jade orbs he was used to were now bright yellow and his irises were in the shape of hourglasses.

"Seifer?" Squall murmured.

"SeeD..." Seifer growled then he raised his hand and released a wave of energy towards Squall and the others, effectively knocking them out.


	30. Part 30: Seifer's Malice

**Part Thirty**

**Seifer's Malice**

**Esthar City**

**Guest Apartments**

Leon was worried. Since arriving in the apartments he had been restless and worried about Sora and the others. When Cloud turned up and told them about the plan to help Seifer the brunet began to feel a little better. But after three hours he was on edge with worry and he wanted nothing more than to go down to the labs and talk to Sora.

Baralai, Ienzo, Roxas and Cloud were waiting to go with him or to at least find Edea and lean what progress she was making with the President of the city. The brunet sighed heavily as he slumped on the plush bed. He would like nothing more than to enjoy his time here but until he talked to Sora he wouldn't be able to rest.

"Still worrying about the others?" Cloud asked.

"When are we gonna be able to do something. I don't like sitting around feeling helpless." Leon scoffed.

"I know." His blond companion nodded.

"Edea should've been able to talk to president into helping Seifer by now." Leon put his head in his hands.

"Don't worry about it so much." Cloud rubbed Leon's back. "Things will be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" the brunet looked at the blond.

"Because Sora won't rest until he helps both Riku and Seifer." Cloud pointed out.

"Sora is the most stubborn boy I've ever met." Leon smirked.

"True so stop worrying." Cloud offered him a tiny smile before leaning forward and placing his lips against Leon's.

"I needed that." Leon murmured softly when Cloud pulled away.

"If you two are gonna have sex lock the door." Roxas called from the next room.

"I really wanna hurt something." Leon muttered as a blush painted his face.

"Look if Edea doesn't come back in the next fifteen minutes we'll go look for her and Sora ok." Cloud offered.

"Fine with me." Leon nodded.

Cloud nodded then got up and walked into the next room to see the others. Hopefully Edea would be back soon and then they could find a way to stop Ultimecia and Saix from opening the Gateway. He honestly didn't want to imagine Heartless pouring into this world and consuming everything in their path. He wouldn't let that happen, not as long as he still drew breath. His attention was drawn towards the door however when he heard yelling.

"What's going on?" Baralai asked when he emerged from the other side of the room.

"Let's go find out." Leon approached the door.

"Hey what's going on?" Roxas asked a passing man when the group left the apartment.

"A Sorcerer is loose in the city!" the man screamed. "He's gonna kill us all!"

"What?" Roxas cried.

"RUN!" someone screamed from the other end of the corridor.

"Oh god..." Baralai's hands flew to his mouth.

From the other side of the corridor Leon could see Seifer Almasy and the sight made him freeze. The blond Gunbalder was hovering a few feet off the ground, his arms spread out and purple energy blasting in all directions. His eyes were glowing yellow and at his side Saix was grinning like the cat that got all the cream. He turned his gaze on Leon and smiled. Roxas, Ienzo and Baralai were already getting ready for a fight. Cloud stood alongside Leon, his sword gripped in both hands.

"What do you think?" Saix gestured towards Seifer. "Magnificent isn't he?"

"How the hell did you get here?" Roxas yelled.

"I have my ways Roxas." Saix shrugged. Seifer cocked his head when he caught sight of Leon.

"What did you do to him?" Cloud demanded.

"Nothing much except Ultimecia repressed his memoires." Saix grinned again.

"Damn you." Ienzo hissed.

"Zexion...so good to see you again." Saix inclined his head.

"Don't call me that." The slate haired man snapped.

"Follow me Seifer." Saix motioned for Seifer to follow him.

"No!" Leon yelled and charged forward. "Seifer, snap out of it."

"He doesn't know you." Saix replied.

"Seifer, please wake up." Baralai called.

"You won't stop us." Saix laughed as Seifer moved to intercept Leon.

The blond man raised his right hand and a bolt of purple energy erupted and slammed into Leon. The brunet flew back down the corridor and crashed into Cloud. Roxas and Baralai had moved aside while Ienzo ran into the corridor and called up Demyx.

The Siren emerged and immediately created a shield made from water to protect the others. Roxas joined the fight and called up Axel who looked like he was going to be violently sick. Seifer had been his first host and now he was being forced to fight him. The red head sighed before raising his hands and summoning his chakrams.

"Seifer..." Axel groaned.

"Make them bleed." Saix commanded and Seifer nodded.

"I can't let you go Seifer." Axel gripped his red and silver blades. "I'm sorry."

"Axel..." Roxas felt his heart break for the red head.

He watched as Axel flew towards Seifer and the Sorcerer cocked his head before bringing up his hands and using purple energy. Axel cried out when the energy hit his body and he was slammed into a wall. The fire GF moved away and threw a chakram at Seifer.

The blade sliced into Seifer's arm but the blond didn't flinch. Instead he tossed more energy towards the Phoenix and the winged man was sent flying back down the corridor. Demyx glided towards Seifer and used Ocean's Fury on the Sorcerer. Seifer cocked his head before waving his hand and sending a bolt of lightning towards the water GF.

"He's too powerful." Demyx cried out amide the pain.

"Demy!" Ienzo ran to his fallen GF. "Are you ok?"

"It hurts..." the blond whimpered. Ienzo felt rage building within him. Gripping the Venus Gospel Ienzo got to his feet and ran at Seifer, his anger blinding him.

"Ienzo get away from him!" Roxas cried. The lilac haired man reached Seifer but slammed into a barrier erected around the blond.

"Get away from him now." Cloud commanded. The blond and Leon stood side by side and charged towards Seifer. When they attacked the blond the barrier prevented them from hitting him.

"He possesses the combined powers of Edea, Adel and Ultimecia. You cannot hope to defeat him." Saix smirked.

"I'd like to test that theory."

Saix spotted Riku at the other end of the corridor and the silver haired boy raised his hands and unleashed energy towards Seifer. The purple light managed to pierce through the barrier for a moment and the energy hit Seifer in the chest.

Riku kept his gaze fixed on the blond while Sora and Squall armed themselves. Saix scowled at Riku but he remained unfazed by the attack from the youth. Seifer placed his empty gaze on Riku before waving his hand and releasing wave of fire at the silver haired boy. Riku managed to create a barrier in time but the force of Seifer's attack knocked him off his feet.

"Let's go Seifer." Saix motioned for the blond to follow him.

"No!" Squall cried and ran towards them.

"If you want to save your precious blond..." Saix ran his fingers through Seifer's golden locks, forcing Squall to snarl in rage. "Then follow us to the Lunar Station."

Seifer glanced up and shot purple energy towards the marble ceiling. Pieces of rubble rained down onto the floor and Saix stepped into Seifer's barrier. Squall had to dive to one side to avoid being hit by marble blocks.

Before Squall could move Saix and Seifer began to float towards the open hole in the ceiling. The last image Squall had of Seifer were those cold, empty golden eyes before he and Saix vanished from sight. Riku was being helped to his feet by Sora and the others were getting back on their feet again.

"We are in very serious trouble." Baralai said.

"He was too strong even for us." Demyx gasped just before Ienzo summoned him back into his mind.

"Are you ok?" Roxas was cradling Axel.

"Damn...I'm gonna be feeling that for a while." The red head moaned.

"Just rest now." Roxas murmured as he summoned Axel back.

"We need to get to Edea now." Squall scowled. "They're going to the Lunar Station."

"I'll take you to Edea." Romana said when she emerged from another room.

"Romana come up here. Something is emerging from the ocean." A man called to her.

"But we don't have time." Roxas cried.

"Just follow me." Romana ran towards the nearest lift.

Squall ran after her with Leon, Cloud, Riku, Sora, Baralai, Ienzo and Roxas following closely behind him. They took the nearest elevator up to the top of the central tower where they could see the vast ocean and the large black object emerging from it.

The object was made from some sort of black material and was emerging from the glass like surface of the ocean. The oblong shaped structure continued to rise from the water and then, after a few moments, it stopped. Leon noticed that the people of the city had gone quiet and some had even fainted.

"What is that thing?" he asked Romana.

"It's the Lunatic Pandora." She whispered. "At the end of the Sorceress War the building was sunk to the bottom of the ocean."

"What's inside that thing that's so important? Is Adel in there?" Cloud turned to the girl.

"Yes, that was the reason the Pandora was sunk. The military didn't want to destroy it and risk destroying the city in the process so they did the only thing they could think if." Romana explained.

"But why is it rising now?" Cloud asked.

"Seifer must've done something..." Roxas murmured. "He's a Sorcerer now. We don't know half of what he can do."

"We need to get to the Lunar Station now." Squall barked.

"What about the Pandora?" Ienzo pointed out.

"I'll get Zell and the others to protect the city until we get back." Squall replied. "You guys told me you took on a Sorcerer once before. Then you can do it again."

"But he's too strong." Roxas said.

"If we don't do something Adel will be released." Squall said. "We don't have a choice." he turned to face Romana. "I don't care what you have to do but get us to the Lunar Station now."


	31. Part 31: The Lunar Station

**Part Thirty One**

**The Lunar Station **

**Orbiting Gaia**

**The Lunar Station**

Leon had seen many impressive things in his life but this took the cake by a long shot. He had been told that the Lunar Station was a constructed lab orbiting the planet but to be actually on the bridge of the station and staring at the planet he just left was something marvellous. Once the Lunatic Pandora had emerged from the ocean floor the President of Esthar wasted no time in granting Squall and his party access to the station.

A ship called the Solar Vessel was the only means of getting to and from the station and the President alone had the authority to grant access to the ship. After being given access Edea and Romana led the others into the small cylindrical shaped vessel for the launch. Sora ended up being sick rather violently and Riku created a shield around himself just to block out the smell.

Baralai, Ienzo, Roxas, Leon and Cloud were sitting together as the vessel rocketed towards the Lunar Station orbiting the planet and once the station came into view it was quite the impressive sight. The Lunar Station was a large dark blue object and circular in shape.

Three thick walkways spread out from the main body of the station and Leon could see that the walkways were protected by thick glass and shields. The station looked like a large bubble with three extensions. When the Solar Vessel docked with the station the group were led by Romana through the docking area and into a large corridor where men and women wearing white coats came and went.

Romana took them through the tunnel towards a lift. She tapped the button for the top floor and the group were soon taken to the bridge of the station. Odine had been brought with them for his expertise on Sorcery and how it worked. Although he wasn't a Sorcerer he still spent half of his life studying the basic uses and myths surrounding Sorcery.

This was what led him to construct the Sorceress' Chamber on the Lunar Station. The Chamber was rumoured to be able to extract large amounts of Sorcery from any living being but it had never been tested before on an actual Sorceress. When Riku saw the Sorceress Chamber he went cold and Sora was hit with déjà vu.

It was in the shape of a pod much like the one Sora had been put to sleep in back in Twilight Town. The pod was black in colour and various wires were hooked up on the inside of the machine. Riku placed a hand over his heart and took a step back. He'd prefer to never step foot inside that thing even if it did mean he could get rid of this Sorcery.

After a lot of threatening from both Roxas and Sora Odine left Riku alone and the group were left on the bridge of the Lunar Station. So far there was no sign of either Saix or Seifer. Sora stood against the large glass observation window on the bridge, his cerulean blue eyes fixed on the impressive ship on one of the other docks below him.

The ship was red in colour and in the shape of a large dragon. The vessel had arms with silver talons and thick metal wings. The cockpit was the head of the dragon ship and large black horns decorated the crown. He whole thing just made Gummi Ships look like a child's plaything. Sora was reminded slightly of Bahamut, the mighty Dragon King. The Keyblade Master wondered what the ship was called and if it was a warship. It certainly looked like one.

"What's that ship out there?" Sora asked a passing man with a clipboard.

"Oh that's the Ragnarok." The man replied.

"It's really cool." Sora whistled.

"It was built during the Sorceress War. It was design to be a war machine." The man said before walking on again.

"How is the Lunatic Pandora?" Romana questioned one of the men at the large control console on the bridge.

"There are no signals coming from it. The thing is dormant." The man replied.

"So when do you think Seifer and Saix will arrive?" Sora asked Roxas quietly.

"I can't say. And where the hell has Luxord vanished to?" Roxas scowled.

"He might be on the Pandora." Baralai suggested.

"All that matters is getting Almasy back." Squall interrupted.

"We know that." Cloud nodded. "But we can't do anything until he turns up."

"Even if he does arrive how the hell can we get him into that pod thing?" Riku crossed his arms.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Romana said. She looked unsure though.

"He's too strong. Yes we fought a Sorcerer but Myde only had the power of one." Sora cried. "Seifer has the power of three. He's the most powerful one out there."

"Have you been watching Charmed again?" Riku cocked an eyebrow to which Sora blushed and buried his face in Riku's neck.

"We need a back-up plan at least." Cloud affirmed.

"Demyx...but you know what happened...no..." Ienzo said hastily.

"What is it?" Sora turned to the lilac haired man.

"Demyx says that if things get out of control...I'm to use the Rune Blade." Ienzo choked.

"What?" Baralai yelled. "But you'll kill Seifer that way. We saw what it did to Myde."

"What are you talking about?" Squall said icily.

"Demyx wants to explain everything." Ienzo murmured and he summoned up the Guardian Force.

"Listen to me Squall," Demyx sighed heavily. "I was a Sorcerer once and I came this close to destroying the world. The only way to stop me was to use the Rune Blade."

"But Sokar possessed you at the time." Sora cried helplessly.

"I was already corrupted." Demyx replied sadly. "If you can't get Seifer into that chamber the Rune Blade is the only way to stop him."

"What is a Rune Blade?" Squall asked tersely.

"It's the only weapon capable of killing a Sorcerer with a single blow." Demyx muttered.

"You're not killing Seifer." Squall's hands tightened on the hilt of his Gunblade.

"We not gonna do that." Sora waved his hands frantically. "We're just telling you how we defeated the last Sorcerer we came up against."

"Romana, there's something in the docks. It just appeared there." A man said suddenly.

"What is it?" she leant over his shoulder to see the console he was staring at. On the computer screen she saw a blue haired man with a blond man possessing glowing yellow eyes.

"It's Seifer and Saix..." she whispered as her skin paled. "They are in Dock 3."

"Doctor Odine and I will prepare the chamber." Romana said.

"The rest of us better cut them off." Cloud said.

"Let's go." Squall hefted Lionheart onto his shoulder and made his way to the lift with the others following him.

* * *

**Lunar Station**

**Docking Area**

"They are koming my Knight." Ultimecia hissed after teleporting onto the station. The creature controlling Seifer smirked down at Saix.

"They won't stop you. They won't risk hurting your host." Saix remarked.

"Seifer can help me achieve Time Kompression. Once that happens you will have you reward." Ultimecia ran Seifer's fingers through Saix's silky locks.

"With your power you can control the Heartless once they arrive here." Saix grinned.

"To think I am using a man for this moment." Ultimecia sighed. Her golden eyes shone brightly. "But he is suitable. It is hard to believe that a man can handle all this power. Even I am having diffikulty controlling this magic."

"What are you going to do with him once he opens the Gateway?" Saix asked.

"He will no longer serve a purpose." Ultimecia scowled. "And I cannot have someone of his power alive to threaten me."

"Once Time Compression happens and the Gateway opens I'm going back to my own dimension." Saix crossed his arms.

"I shall send you back to that moment my Knight." Ultimecia placed her hands on Saix's face. "I will send you back to save Xemnas from his fate."

"That's all I want." Saix murmured.

"All you shall have it." Ultimecia smiled and Saix thought Seifer looked beautiful like that...twisted and dark.

"This is it." Saix smiled when he saw the docking hatch facing the moon.

"I wish for the SeeD to see this. To watch as his lover dies before him." Ultimecia laughed.

"Here they come now." Saix spotted Squall and his companions emerging from the lift.

"Remember, go to the Pandora and find Adel. I may still have some use for Riku." Ultimecia whispered. Waving her hand she teleported the blue haired Nobody back down to the surface.

"You're not getting away this time." Squall snarled from the other end of the docking area.

"So the lion has arrived to take back his mater." Ultimecia smirked. "I've been waiting a long time for this moment."

"Let him go!" Sora summoned up the Ultima Keyblade.

"Not yet my sweet boy." Ultimecia backed away towards the large steel doors. "This party is just beginning." She smiled before raising her hands and creating a thick purple bubble around her host's body.

"NO!!" Squall screamed when she brought Seifer's fist down upon a red button t unlock the hatch doors.

Squall and the others were blocked off when a door slid into place while the docking area went through decompression. The bubble around Seifer somehow protected him from the vast vacuum of space. His body was floating just outside the docking bay and a smile graced his distorted features. Golden eyes flashed and his veins stuck out across his skin like black spaghetti. Squall watched helplessly as Ultimecia took Seifer farther away, out of the Lunar Station and into the vast coldness of space.

"Back up to the bridge!" Baralai yelled and he was already running for the lift.

"What the fuck is she doing?" Roxas yelled when they ran back onto the bridge towards the glass window.

"Hyne is that a human?" Romana gasped when she saw Seifer moving away from the station.

"Is there any way to bring him back inside?" Ienzo asked.

"Something's happening." Roxas shouted above the noise.

Ultimecia smiled when she stopped moving. The protective shield was truly astounding. To hold back the vacuum all around the host like this. She stared ahead towards the moon then began muttering the ancient spell she found so long ago. After years of planning and building her magic to god-like levels she was about to receive her reward. Bringing up both hands she unleashed all the magic Seifer possessed within his mortal body. The magic gather to create a thick beam of dark pink and red light that shot towards the surface of the moon.

When the light hit the surface nothing happened for a few moments. Then the red light began to spread out at an alarmingly fast rate. Within a few minutes a whirlpool of magic was formed on the moon and another beam of light was created.

The light was brighter than ever and it shot back towards the planet this time. Ultimecia smiled from within her host as the light fell towards the Pandora along with all the monsters and hellish beasts imprisoned within the celestial prison above her. All that was left now was to tear open a small hole into the Gateway.

With his power Seifer was practically a god now and she was going to milk him dry. She blasted another beam of energy towards the moon again and the whirlpool increased in power. She only needed to create a little rip in the fabric of dimensions and allow it to grow on its own. Then the Heartless would come here. From the bridge on the Lunar Station Demyx felt his blood turn to ice as his worst fears were realized. Somehow the Sorceress had opened the Gateway.

When she was finished Ultimecia released her hold on Seifer and she retreated back to her own time. The blond couldn't stay awake anymore and he slumped against the shield around him, the other thing keeping him from death while the Gateway continued to open.


	32. Part 32: Back With A Bang

**Part Thirty Two**

**Back With ****A**** Bang**

**The Lunar Station**

**Bridge**

It was the End of Days. The red light spilling forth from the whirlpool on the surface of the moon looked like a gate into Hell. Some of the light streamed towards the station and when it hit the entire structure began to shake. Pulled away from the doomsday spectacle outside Romana ordered everyone off the station immediately.

Squall heard her mentioning something about escape pods but he honestly couldn't give a shit. All he could see was Seifer floating out there, trapped in a purple shield that could fail at any moment. He had to save him. Turning around Squall saw the looks on the rest of their faces. Demyx looked sick and Ienzo was holding onto that Rune Blade of his. Squall swallowed the lump in his throat.

Baralai turned away from the hellish sight. This was all too familiar. When the Gateway opened the first time thanks to Sokar he remembered clearly the vivid red light and the screams of the beasts from beyond. Squall had a terrible feeling he knew what the moon truly was. He had always thought it was a myth but now...it had to be true.

The Celestial Prison was a story told to the SeeD cadets back in Balamb Garden. After the war the monsters conjured by Adel were imprisoned in an out of phase prison cell on the moon. The Ragnarok was used to transport the creatures there. Ultimecia had just unleashed an army onto the planet.

Hyne only knew what was happening on the surface of the planet now. The Lunatic Pandora was beginning to recharge its energies and the Gateway was opening, slowly but surely. Sora and Riku were both staring out of the window while Cloud and Leon remained quiet and stoic although Squall could easily see the turmoil in their eyes.

Roxas' brow was furrowed as he had a mental conversation with Axel. No doubt the Guardian Force wanted to go and rescue Seifer somehow. There had to be some way to get to him. This was a fucking orbital station for Hyne's sake. Surely they had space suits or something.

"I know how to get to Seifer." Riku spoke up.

"What?" Squall was broken out of his thoughts.

"Ultimecia created a barrier around Seifer to protect him from space right? Maybe I can do the same thing." Riku explained.

"But you can't go out there? What if your shield fails?" Sora cried.

"Then I'll go." Squall said with finality.

"Squall..." Baralai murmured.

"This isn't open for debate." The Commander stated.

"But Riku doesn't have power near Seifer's." Roxas pointed out. "You could die before you get to him."

"I have to try something." Squall said.

"There's something in the cargo bay!" Romana cried from the console. "The monsters are on the station."

"Get everyone out of there. We'll handle the monsters." Leon gripped Lionheart.

"What about you?" Romana asked. "We only have enough escape pods for seven of you."

"I'll sue that ship if I have to." Squall pointed towards Ragnarok.

"We'll be fine." Cloud assured her. "Just save us an escape pod."

"Please be careful." Romana pleaded then she took off for the lift.

"Let's get down to the docking area." Riku took off for the lift also.

The others followed after the silver haired Sorcerer. After taking the lift down to the docking area they were confronted with several monsters. Sora, Riku and Roxas raised their Keyblades against the hell spawn advancing on them. Ienzo and Baralai tore through the beasts towards the steel door.

Baralai blasted Holy against the creatures that looked like red imps while Ienzo punched the red button to compress the chamber again. Cloud and Leon went back into the lift and made their way to the cargo bay to help cut a path to the escape pods. Sora and Roxas kept the red umps at bay as Riku ran towards Squall.

The brunet was passing through the now open steel door into the docking bay. He stood by the other door, his hand wavering above the red button. Riku nodded then closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt the magic swirling within his very soul as it bubbled and fought to the surface of his mind.

His mismatched eyes glowed with the magic boiling to the surface and he aimed that magic at Squall. The brunet felt his body being encompassed in a thick bubble-like substance. Oxygen flowed into the shield to allow him to breathe. Once Riku was clear Squall hit the red button and the hatch began to open.

The oxygen was sucked from the docking bay and Squall felt a tugging sensation across his body. He felt his body floating upwards out of the hatch and into the vacuum of space. The stars were so bright out here. So many stars glittering in an endless black sky all around him.

He couldn't tell if he was up or down anymore as he floated outside. He spotted Seifer drifted towards him just as the red light diminished from the moon and the whirlpool vanished completely. The small section of the Gateway however remained open. Seifer continued to just remain stationary within his own bubble.

Taking a deep breath Squall forced his body to move towards the blond man. The distance seemed so great that for a moment Squall thought he'd never reach Seifer. He forced his body to move forward again, his arms were outstretched as he tried to grab hold of the blond.

Seifer continued to float towards him. Squall could've cried for joy when he finally reached his rival. The bubble allowed Squall to pass through and grab hold of Seifer. The blond felt so cold and for a moment Squall thought Seifer wasn't breathing.

"Ummmm..." Seifer moaned.

"Seifer..." Squall gasped as he pulled back. "Come on Seifer open your eyes."

"Squ...all?" Seifer groaned out. His head fell to one side.

"I'm here Seifer and I'm rescuing your sorry ass." The Commander affirmed.

"Can't...move..." the blond said softly.

"Yes you can." Squall shook his rival. "We can get back to the station Seifer."

"She...made me watch...I opened the Gateway." Seifer sighed.

"Listen to me Seifer." Squall was desperate. "I'm not going to let you die ok but you have to help me."

"Don't wanna die yet." Seifer forced his eyes to open and Squall allowed a smile when he saw familiar jade orbs.

"Then don't die and help get us back to the station." Squall gripped Seifer's arms with all his strength.

"Ok..." Seifer nodded stiffly.

The blond closed his green eyes again and he furrowed his brow in concentration. Squall turned his head back towards the station to see the hatch coming closer. He caught sight of the red dragon shaped ship attached to the other hatch and he got an idea.

Seifer continued to manoeuvre them into the station and when they hit the cold floor Squall slammed his fist into the red button to close the hatch doors. The brunet slumped back onto the ground while Seifer started breathing erratically against him. The barrier around them failed as they lay there, just breathing.

"You came to get me." Seifer murmured softly. Squall glanced down at the blond by his side.

"I couldn't just leave you out there." The brunet replied.

"When she took my mind I kept thinking Leonhart's gonna come and get me." Seifer admitted with a small smirk. "I kept imagining you as my Knight."

"Almasy..." Squall sighed heavily.

"Like I said it was a fantasy." Seifer got up before Squall could protest. He swayed on his feet and Squall just noticed how sickly Seifer looked. "As if something like that could happen to me right?"

"Yeah...I suppose." Squall muttered and for some reason his heart ached.

"So how can we get off this station? Ultimecia plans to revive Adel in the Lunatic Pandora." Seifer said.

"We can use the Ragnarok." Squall ran towards the corridor. "Hopefully the others are off this station by now."

"I wish I had Hyperion." Seifer frowned.

"You're a Sorcerer. You don't need a Gunblade." Squall said.

"Yeah but I love that Gunblade." Seifer pouted. "Let's just get off this station."

The two of them passed through the station towards the docking area where the Ragnarok was located. Once they reached the hatch Seifer and Squall ran into the black tunnel of the ship until they came to some steps. Maybe he could figure out how to pilot the damn thing or hopefully it might be on autopilot or something along those lines.

Seifer ran along the tunnel once they climbed up the ladder and he fell into the nearest pilot's chair. Squall took up a seat beside him. On the console before them various lights had activated and there was something that looked like the main control system for the ship.

"We're moving." Seifer murmured and indeed the ship was beginning to shake and vibrate.

"The ship could be reacting to the Pandora." Squall suggested. The Ragnarok, once detached, turned its nose so that it was facing the planet.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and land on an island with a large fucking beach." Seifer stretched.

"I highly doubt that." Squall scowled. "We need to get to the Pandora."

"When Ultimecia decided to mind fuck me I saw what she wanted to do. She wants to free Adel so she can use her power to do Time Compression." Seifer looked thoughtful.

"She's already opened the Gateway." Squall rubbed his aching head.

"She used my power to open it so maybe I can close it again" Seifer stated.

"You're not going back out there again." Squall all but yelled.

"What's the matter Squally Boy? Worried about little old me?" Seifer smirked.

You can help stop Adel. You've got the power of three Sorceresses." Squall pointed out.

"So you only saved me so you could use me? That's sounds familiar." Seifer scoffed.

"What is your problem Almasy?" Squall turned to face him.

"Did you save me because you actually cared Leonhart?" the blond demanded. Squall turned away and said nothing.

"That's what I thought." Seifer scoffed angrily. "You never cared."

"That's not true...I do care." Squall whispered brokenly.

"Then prove it Ice Princess." Seifer scowled.

Before the blond could react Squall got up, planted his body in Seifer's lap and smashed their lips together.


	33. Part 33: Hell Hath No Fury Like Demyx

**Part Thirty Three**

**Hell Hath No Fury Like Demyx**

**Ragnarok**

He had died in that bubble. There was no other explanation for this. He had died and the Gods decided to take pity on him and grant him his deepest wish. It felt so much like coming home after a long and bitter journey. It was so warm and good to feel Squall's lips pressed against his own again. On instinct Seifer fisted Squall's mink coloured hair while he wove his other arm around Squall's thin waist.

Everything was so familiar that Seifer had to fight back tears of happiness. Did Squall remember after all? Did Seifer finally have his lover back? He wouldn't question it now: he was too busy devouring the brunet's addictive lips. All he could understand was that he was finally home.

Squall didn't know what madness possessed him but the moment he smashed his lips against the handsome blond's all thoughts flew from his head. Seifer tasted like nothing Squall had ever imagined. It was raw power mixed with fiery passion and strong cinnamon.

Seifer always possessed a masculine beauty that demanded attention. As much as Squall hated to admit it he had always been drawn to Seifer Almasy. The man's fire was the only thing to ever melt even a fraction of Squall's ice. Their rivalry had been fuelled by their opposing natures. Squall moaned when Seifer pushed up against his growing erection.

It was all so familiar to the brunet and yet he couldn't grasp it. He cared about his blond rival; he had gone out into the vacuum of space to rescue him. When they spoke at Fisherman's Horizon Squall had made it seem like he hated Seifer's very existence.

In fact it had been a living hell to not have Seifer around to smirk at him or ask for a duel. He had missed Seifer's flame to his ice and to feel the man pressing against his flushed body was more than Squall could stand.

"Did you miss me this much Squall?" Seifer moaned into that hot beautiful mouth.

"I don't know why..." Squall gasped when Seifer licked down his neck. "I just want you."

"I missed you so much Squall." Seifer pressed his mouth back against Squall's.

Squall couldn't remember the last time he let anyone touch him like this. He gasped when he felt Seifer's fingers pull his zipper down. The rational part of his brain was yelling at him to stop this before it got any further but for once in his life Squall told that part to shut the fuck up.

Seifer forced his tongue into Squall's mouth as he worked the zipper down until Squall's erection was exposed. Seifer smirked. Squall always did go commando. He wrapped his gloved fingers around the pulsing hot flesh and moved his hand.

"Oh Hyne..." Squall groaned out.

He had never felt or seen anything so erotic in all his life. When he opened his eyes to look at Seifer he stared into lust hazed jade orbs and a flushed face. Squall had to bit his lip to prevent his release at that moment.

When Seifer's fingers continued to stroke his aching flesh Squall felt his blood beginning to boil and his heart ramming against his ribcage. The rational part of his mind was telling him they'd be arriving on Gaia soon and the last thing he wanted his friends to see was their Commander receiving a hand job from his rival.

"You look so beautiful like this Squall...all mine." Seifer gasped. He stroked Squall's erection faster.

"Seifer..." Squall cried breathlessly.

"Did you miss this Squall? Did you miss me doing this?" the blond whimpered when Squall flexed his hips.

"Please, please let me come." Squall begged. Seifer had gripped Squall's cock so that he prevented the brunet's release.

"Anything for you." Seifer whispered as he gave Squall an extra hard squeeze.

Squall cried out as he released into Seifer's hand. His orgasm set his very blood on fire and he was struck with images of Seifer lying on his back, his legs spread invitingly and the feeling of being encased in tight addicting heat.

The brunet was snapped out of his flashback when he felt Seifer nuzzling his neck and smiling against his cooling skin. Seifer had both his arms wrapped around Squall's body so that the brunet couldn't move off of him. In all honesty Squall didn't want to move away from this warmth.

"Ragnarok we have you on our radar. Stand by." A voice buzzed out from the console.

"Nice way to spoil the mood." Seifer muttered.

"We should get cleaned up." Squall climbed out of Seifer's lap.

"Yeah I guess." Seifer stared at the brunet. They got cleaned as best they could in silence then they took up their seats again.

"Do you remember Squall?" Seifer asked after a few minutes.

"No." The blunt reply made Seifer's heart sting with pain. "All I know is that I wanted to kiss you."

"But there's something there right?" the blond pressed. "You felt something for me?"

"I don't know." Squall whispered.

"Hmmm." Seifer averted his eyes. "But you did save me. That means so much."

Squall said nothing else but he couldn't stop the warmth spreading from his heart when Seifer said those words. The Commander didn't know what to feel right now. In truth he was feeling so much but he couldn't put a name to anything yet.

Letting Seifer touch him like that had been exhilarating and he'd be lying if he said he didn't want it to happen again. The Ragnarok broke the atmosphere on the planet and headed towards the outskirts of Esthar City. When they reached the surface the ship grounded to a halt and the console died.

Squall didn't wait for Seifer to say anything. The Commander was on his feet and heading for the doorway. Hitting the button the metallic door slid open and Squall stepped out of the dragon shaped ship. He was greeted to a group of guards all carrying guns and some doctors were also present.

Sora, Roxas, Riku, Leon, Cloud, Baralai and Ienzo were all with the guards. Squall breathed out his relief when he saw them unharmed. When Seifer emerged from the ship however that was when things started to fall apart.

"We're glad you are safe Commander Leonhart but we're here to take the Sorcerer into custody." The leader of the guards said.

"Where are you taking him?" Baralai asked.

"Our orders are to escort him for his sentence." The guard replied coldly.

"His sentence?" Leon echoed. "What are you going to do?"

"Because he is a Sorcerer he has been sentenced to be placed in suspended animation." The guard said.

"You're going to freeze me like Adel?" Seifer growled. He thought about using his powers to escape but after being possessed by Ultimecia, opening the Gateway and being suspended in a life bubble he couldn't even call up a simple fire spell.

"But you can't do that!" Sora cried.

"We have the authority to take him in. Odine wishes to study him in suspended animation." The guard answered.

"He was possessed." Riku yelled. "You can't do this."

"We do not wish to quarrel with you but Esthar demands justice and they wish for the Sorcerer to answer for his crimes." The guard stated coldly.

"Seifer is a victim." Leon growled.

"We have to take him in." The guard raised his weapon. "And we'll take him by force if we must."

"You can't do this!" Sora summoned his Keyblade.

"Sora don't do that!" Seifer yelled then he turned to the guards. "I'll come with you but don't hurt them."

"But you're innocent." Roxas murmured.

"I don't want anyone else getting hurt. The last thing you need is to make an enemy out of Esthar." Seifer pointed out.

"This way." The guards surrounded Seifer and lead him away towards a vehicle.

"Squall do something!" Sora begged.

"I..." the brunet couldn't say anything. All he could do was watch as Seifer was pushed into the flying car and taken back into the city.

"This is ridiculous." Baralai yelled. Before anyone else could say anything Ienzo had summoned up Demyx.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Demyx screamed at Squall. Everyone who knew the blond were stunned mute by the outburst.

"What?" Squall stared at the enraged GF.

"You're just gonna stand here and let them take Seifer? Are you brain dead or something?" the blond screeched.

"We can't do anything." Squall retorted.

"You can take that stick from your ass and actually care about things!" Demyx yelled.

"What do you know?" Squall growled angrily. "The only person I cared about left me."

"I get that you got a rough deal in life but here's a newsflash pal..." Demyx scowled at the brunet and Squall backed away when he felt the power rolling off the water user. "Boo hoo, poor little Squall lost someone he cared about. So have thousands of other people, millions even! You're not the other one to lose someone you care for!"

"Caring about others only gets you hurt." Squall tried to fight back the tears.

"Fuck you!" Demyx screamed. "Do you think Leon would stand there and let them take Cloud away? Do you think Irvine would let Selphie go without a fight? I'd tear the world apart if Zexion was taken from me!"

"I've never seen him like this." Ienzo gasped when everyone stared at him.

"You care about Seifer. I can see it when you look at him but you'd just stand there and let them put him to sleep. You're pathetic. If you care even a fraction for Seifer then think about what you're gonna lose!" Demyx stared down at the brunet, his sea coloured eyes flashing with his power.

As Squall stared into those terrifying eyes he realized something. Turning back he narrowed his eyes at the city and made up his mind. He'd get Seifer back and Hyne help the fools who stood in his way.

* * *

**Note-**Good God it's my very first lime! So marks out of ten everyone? Anyway Squall's off to save his blond Sorcerer. And just to tease you all I am writing a third and final part to this series and it will feature Baralai as the main character. 


	34. Part 34: Last Train Home

**Part Thirty Four**

**Last Train Home**

**Esthar City**

By the time he got back to the palace Squall Leonhart was a man on a mission. He stormed into the palace and asked to see Romana about Doctor Odine. The very air around him seemed to become even icier as he walked through the corridors. He was told that Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis and Rinoa had gone to the Lunatic Pandora to try and stave off the flow of monsters into the city.

Squall had asked Sora and his friends to remain on board the Ragnarok for the time being until he found out where Seifer was being held. Romana would know about Odine's intentions for Seifer Almasy and his Sorcery. The brunet stormed into the labs when he found out Romana had gone back there after leaving the escape pod.

Squall stormed into the labs and everyone back away from the sheer fury etched on his face. He had to find Seifer before Odine got his slimy hands on him. The Commander spotted Romana exiting another part of the lab and he approached her quickly. She looked flustered and disarrayed but when she saw Squall she blew out her relief.

When she saw the anger on his face she stopped dead in her tracks and took a step back. After crash landing back onto Gaia the scientist had entered the city to tell the President what had happened. Zell and the others had used a flying transport to take them to the Lunatic Pandora to battle the monsters.

When Squall demanded to know where Odine had taken Seifer Romana was startled but then realization sank in. Because Seifer was the first male Sorcerer in centuries there was no way Odine would simply let him go. Granted Riku had some level of Sorcery but he was nowhere near as advanced as Seifer.

There was only one place Odine could've taken Seifer. Turning back to the computer console she extracted a chip and handed it to Squall. She told him that the chip contained co-ordinates to the Sorceress Memorial where Seifer would be frozen just like Adel before him.

Nodding his thanks Squall turned and ran back to the gates of the city. He stopped for no one as he pumped his arms for speed. When he reached the Ragnarok he saw Baralai and Ienzo waiting outside for him. He didn't waste any time explaining things so instead he climbed aboard and inserted the chip into the navigation console. Romana had instructed him on how to insert the thing before he took off out of the labs. Squall didn't say a word as the ship's engines roared to life and the vessel began to fly towards the co-ordinates provided for him.

"He hasn't said anything since he got back. Where the heck is he taking us anyway?" Sora whispered to Roxas.

"He must know where Seifer is." The blond replied.

"Looks like Demyx got through to him." Cloud crossed his arms.

"Remind me to never piss that guy off." Leon muttered.

"If you ask me I think he's gone a little crazy. Did you see the look on his face when he came on board?" Riku murmured.

"People do crazy thing when they're in love." Ienzo shrugged with a faint smile on his face.

* * *

**The Sorceress Memorial **

Seifer swallowed thickly as he was taken deeper into the facility to be frozen by Odine and his people. The blond Sorcerer was lead into a large chamber with a single pod in the centre surrounded by thick glass. Various computers were hook up to the glass chamber and wired were attached inside the pod itself.

When Seifer was brought inside the men and women within the chamber stared at him as if he were the last turkey in the shop. He averted his eyes from the people around him and instead stared at his future prison cell. Once he was put in there he wasn't coming out. He swallowed thickly as he thought about Balamb, the people he knew and of course Squall Leonhart.

Seifer had hoped that Squall would've at least tried to prevent him from being taken by Odine but the brunet held his tongue. Despite that Seifer couldn't find it in his heart to hate Squall for leaving him again. At least he got to touch his little lion one more time.

Seifer put up a mask of indifference as he was escorted to the glass chamber. Odine was waiting for him within the chamber and a sickly sweet smile was visible on his lips. Seifer got the chills just by looking at the guy. He was staring at Seifer like he was a piece of very fine and juicy meat.

"To think that the Sorceress powers have passed on to you." Odine sighed.

"Yeah well you can have them." Seifer retorted with a smirk.

"You won't be asleep forever. When I figure out your function then you shall be released." Odine approached the scowling blond.

"Let's just get this over with." Seifer growled lowly.

"As you wish." Odine backed away and motioned for the guards to take Seifer into the glass chamber.

As he stepped inside the pod Seifer was pressed against the cold metal and various wired were attached to his now exposed arms. They had taken his trench coat away, the little fuckers. Seifer felt a little cold in just his blue vest but he remained stoic while Odine got the machine ready to use.

Seifer kept his gaze fixed on the doctors walking around the chamber getting ready to freeze him. He couldn't deny that he was terrified and he entertained the thought of breaking out of here. His powers were still exhausted though and he knew that those guards wouldn't hesitate to shoot him if they were given the chance.

He took in a deep breath as Odine flipped a few switches. Seifer was so busy watching the man decide his fate that he never noticed the figures taking out the guards at the entrance to the Memorial. When he heard someone yell out in pain he looked up and gaped at what he saw. There stood Squall with Lionheart in hand and he was with Sora and his friends. Axel was gripping his twin chakrams and fire blasted out in all directions. The fire user looked exceptionally pissed.

"What are you doing?" Odine screeched.

"I'm taking Seifer with me." Squall snarled as he ran towards the glass chamber.

"But he is a Sorcerer! You cannot do this!" one of the doctors cried out.

"He's coming with us and if you get in our way I'll reduce you to ash got it memorized?" Axel warned.

"The President will hear about this." Odine scowled angrily.

"I don't care." Squall retorted as he sliced through the wires attached to Seifer.

"Squall?" Seifer gasped when his body was free and he fell forward. Squall dropped Lionheart and ran to catch the blond.

"I've got you." Squall whispered as he wrapped his arms around the blond man.

"You care don't you princess?" Seifer sighed.

"Yeah...I do care." Squall stroked the silky blond locks.

"This is really pulling my heartstrings but we need to leave now." Axel interrupted the moment.

The others nodded and Squall pulled Seifer to his feet. Roxas grabbed hold of the blond man's beloved trench coat on the way out. The Ragnarok had landed just outside the black marble building and Baralai was there waiting for them.

The Sorceress Memorial was located on a small island just off the coast of the continent and the Lunatic Pandora wasn't far from the island itself. The large structure was glowing blood red and the screams of the monsters could be heard from the island. Squall hoped that Zell and the others were safe. If they got to Adel they might be able to stop Ultimecia's plans.

"Are you ok Seifer?" Axel stared at the blond.

"Yeah I'll be fine now. Thanks guys." He nodded at them.

"You should thank Demyx. He was the motivation." Cloud grinned. Seifer cocked an eyebrow when Squall blushed.

"We should go to the Pandora now." Leon spoke up.

"So we stop Adel and Ultimecia?" Sora gulped loudly. "I'm not looking forward to this."

"You'll be fine Sora." Riku pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's temple. "The last time we fought a Sorceress we had to fight Demyx but with Adel we can just kick her ass."

"You really know how to cheer me up." Sora blushed when Riku kissed him again.

"I do my best." Riku smiled but the moment was broken when Roxas made gagging noises.

"Butt out Roxas!" Sora groaned.

"I bet that's what Riku says when he gets you on your stomach." Axel laughed and Sora felt his skin burn.

"How did you put up with him in your head?" Squall whispered to Seifer.

"It was actually fun." Seifer shrugged.

"He's a pervert." Squall muttered as jealousy bubbled up. The red head did say he had a thing for blond men.

"No need to be jealous princess. He's only got eyes for Roxas." Seifer smirked when he saw Squall blush red again.

"We're almost there guys." Cloud called back as the Ragnarok was piloted towards the Pandora.

When the dragon ship got close enough it landed on a small platform on the top of the Lunatic Pandora. The platform was surrounded by thick red mist and the group couldn't see beyond the mist. Black lightning forked across the sky and slammed into the sides of the building.

The screams of the monsters were louder now, much louder and so very close. Sora spotted a doorway at the other side of the platform and he made his way there with the others following closely behind him. The building had strange symbols carved into the stone and metal and most of them looked alien to Sora. This place was giving him the creeps.

"Get off me you fucker!" a shout drew everyone's attention towards Riku who was being dragged away by Luxord.

"Let him go!" Sora screamed as he summoned up the Ultima Keyblade.

"Luxord..." Roxas snarled as he called up Axel.

"It's been a while hasn't it Roxas?" Luxord pulled Riku farther away from them. "And Seifer lived I see. It's time for you to play."

"Oh fuck." Seifer breathed when the door opened and monsters emerged.

"Adel is going to suck you dry boy." Luxord grinned lecherously as he opened up a dark portal and pulled Riku through.


	35. Part 35: Opening Pandora's Box

**Part Thirty Five**

**Opening Pandora's Box**

**Lunatic Pandora**

**Top Floor**

Nobody had any time to react. They watched helplessly as Luxord dragged Riku through the dark portal after saying something about Adel. Sora had sprinted for the portal only to land on solid ground when the portal closed.

Seifer, Squall, Roxas and Leon charged head on into the monsters that were pouring out of the open doorway while Baralai struggled to charge his magic to perform a teleportation spell. If he was lucky he'd be able to trace Luxord's darkness. Ienzo, Cloud and Sora stood near the Ragnarok and they fought off the monsters that made it past Seifer and the others. Axel and Demyx used their elemental powers to decimate the creatures and they bought the others time to move back.

"I think I can teleport us out of here!" Baralai called.

"But isn't that dangerous for you?" Ienzo asked.

"We don't have any other options." Baralai countered.

"Then do it already!" Seifer called. "I can take a few people with me."

"There's too many of them." Sora screamed. Axel and Demyx used their main attacks, Ocean's Heart and Calamity's Flame, but after destroying the first wave more monsters arrived to replace them.

"We'll split up." Leon ordered.

"We have to find Luxord. He's taking Riku to Adel." Seifer closed his eyes and challenged his magic.

"I can follow Luxord's darkness but I need to go now." Baralai called.

"Everyone split up." Cloud yelled over the screaming.

Sora, Leon and Cloud approached Baralai who, at this point, was surrounded by eternal blue light. When the other three got close enough around him Baralai squeezed his eyes shut and followed the trail of darkness left behind by the Gambler of Fate.

As the group departed amide lights of purest blue Seifer grabbed hold of Squall's arm. Roxas and Ienzo stood near the blond Sorcerer just as Seifer teleported them away. He reached out for the largest magical energy source he could feel in this place, praying that it would take him to Adel and Riku.

Seifer grunted when his feet slammed into the ground and he heard the others land nearby. He opened his eyes and a smile touched his lips when he saw Zell and the others leaning against a thick white pillar in the centre of the chamber.

Corpses of monsters littered the chamber and Seifer noticed that there was a large ball of purple energy at the top of the pillar. Squall, Roxas and Ienzo were already back on their feet and yelling at Zell and the others from Balamb Garden.

"Woo hoo!" Selphie cheered excitedly. "You guys are ok!"

"How did you guys get here?" Irvine yelped when he spotted them.

"Thank Hyne you're safe." Rinoa hugged Seifer then Squall. "It's good to see you Seifer."

"You're really back!" Quistis laughed as she embraced him.

"Yeah, it was kinda quiet without you man." Zell grinned.

"Thanks and for the record, getting magic downloaded into your head is so not my idea of fun." Seifer shivered.

"Where's everyone else?" Quistis turned to Squall.

"Baralai teleported them after Luxord. The bastard took Riku." Squall snarled.

"Why would Luxord take Riku?" Selphie questioned.

"He said something about Adel sucking him dry." Roxas spoke up.

"That just sounds wrong." Rinoa shivered.

"We've gotta find them." Roxas stated firmly.

"We don't know where they teleported to. They could be anywhere in this place?" Squall rubbed his temples.

"I think I can help you out with that." Zell ran towards the other side of the chamber. "We came down here in an elevator. On our way down we passed this chamber a few floors up. The place was crawling with monsters and there was this big engine thing in the centre."

"How do you know Adel is there?" Ienzo questioned.

"It might not be Adel's chamber but the way those monsters were guarding the door and that engine all looked suspicions to me." Zell crossed his arms.

"It's worth a look." Seifer nodded.

"We'll stay together from now on." Squall told everyone.

Squall and Seifer followed Zell to the other side of the chamber and the little blond took them into the elevator. The lift was large enough to hold everyone and the glass panes provided a clear view of the interior of the Pandora.

The structure was gigantic and the red mist spilled all across the various walkways and platforms. The elevator continued to take the group up towards the floor that Zell described. Roxas prayed that Sora and the others were safe and that they reached Riku before Adel did what she was planning for him. By the time they reached the floor with the engine the monsters were still guarding the area.

"They could've teleported inside. Baralai said he could track Luxord." Roxas whispered.

"Let's take these out. I'm itching for a good fight." Seifer balled his fists and purple energy surrounded his hands.

"Stay close." Squall told the group as they ran out of the lift and into the fray.

Baralai felt his body slam into something hard and the breath left his body in a rush. He heard the others hit the ground just as roughly as he did. Opening his amber eyes Baralai stared around the room he landed them all in.

It was a simple round room with nothing of great significance. However there was another well lit chamber on the other side of the room and Baralai stiffened when he saw movement. He noticed that Sora, Leon and Cloud were with him but there was no sign of the others. Sora was already on his feet, the Keyblade summoned in his hands as he made his way to the chamber beyond.

"You can't just waltz in there." Leon grunted. Teleporting was out in the future.

"But they have Riku!" Sora hissed back.

"And this won't be much of a rescue if we get caught." Leon replied.

"So what do you propose we do?" Baralai asked.

"Let's check it out first." Cloud said as he approached the chamber. Leon and Sora followed behind him while Baralai cast Protect and Shell on everyone.

"I have a bad feeling about this." The white haired man muttered.

"Why did you have to say that?" Sora gasped out.

"What?" Baralai blinked innocently.

"That is like the ultimate jinx line! Do you watch movies?" Sora shrieked.

"Excuse me I forgot." Baralai rolled his eyes.

"Sorceress Adel..." a familiar drawl made all further conversation halt. "You'll enjoy feasting on this boy's life energy I'm sure." Saix said.

"What about Sora and the others? Ultimecia didn't think Almasy would survive." Luxord stated.

"That doesn't matter. Once Time Compression occurs nothing will matter. Thanks to Seifer Adel now has enough energy to awaken." Saix growled.

"Let's get this over with." Luxord said.

Sora gripped the Ultima Keyblade before charging into the chamber beyond where Saix and Luxord were talking. Leon, Cloud and Baralai were right behind the small brunet but stopped when they saw what was inside the chamber. There was a large capsule at the far end of the chamber.

Within the capsule lay the ugliest woman Sora had ever seen in his life. Even Maleficent was a beauty queen compared to this thing. Adel was a large bulky woman with flame red hair resembling Axel's. She was wearing a black skirt that covered her legs while her pasty white torso remained bare. Her eyes were black and emotionless and her lips were drawn back into a chilling smile to reveal rows of sharp yellow teeth.

Saix and Luxord stood before Adel with Riku between them. The silver haired teenager was limp as Luxord held onto him. Saix turned when he heard Sora let out an angry growl. His amber orbs narrowed to slits when he spotted the small brunet and then a malicious smile adorned his features. How sweet it would be as Sora watched his beloved Riku have the life drained out of his body by Adel. Luxord was already backing up and he vanished into a dark portal.

"Enjoy your meal." Saix yelled as he threw Riku before the capsule.

"No!" Sora screamed.

"I'll be waiting for you Keyblade Master." Saix smirked as he vanished into a portal.

Sora turned back towards Riku only to see Adel moving from within her prison cell. She reached out with one talon covered hand and smiled down at an unconscious Riku. Leon, Cloud and Baralai were ready to fight her but a harsh light blinded everyone in the chamber. Sora yelled for Riku but he only got a harsh laugh in response. When the light faded Sora faced the evil Sorceress and let out a horrible scream at what he saw.

Adel was standing to her full height, her hands splayed out from her horrid body with Riku fused into her chest. His arms were fixed across her chest so that his hands were fused into her shoulders.

His legs were bound together across her groin area and his head rolled limp from side to side. Some of Adel's flesh was now covering Riku's bare arms. The Sorceress howled as she came towards Sora and the others, her hand raised as a fireball formed in her palm.

"It is time to die boy." Her voice was raspy and ancient. She laughed again.

"Don't bet on it bitch." Sora snarled as his eyes turned as cold as ice chips. "Now give Riku back to me."

* * *

**Note-**Yeah so Sora's pissed and Adel is about to receive the ass kicking of her life. Sorry it took me a while to update but I've gotten into the Shadow Hearts games and I've almost completed the first game. Also after the fight with Adel I'm going to be improvising a lot of things. I have never finished FF8 so what I'll write is my knowledge from the internet and other fictions. Anyway enjoy the rest of the ride and part three will be here before you know it. 


	36. Part 36: Rage of the Keyblade Master

**Part Thirty Six**

**Rage of the Keyblade Master**

**Lunatic Pandora**

**Adel's Chamber**

Sora wasn't the kind of person to feel such pure hate towards one living being. As the Keyblade Master he didn't have it in his heart to truly hate anyone. He didn't even hate Xemnas or Xehanort. He felt pity for them but not hate. Unlike this time however. Sora gripped his Keyblade until his knuckles turned white. His cobalt blue eyes were narrowed to slits.

He wanted to kill this monster. Leon, Cloud and Baralai stood alongside the Keyblade Master as Adel moved out of her chamber and hovered in front of them. Her bestial features were drawn back into a grin as she opened her arms and two large fireballs emerged from thin air. A guttural laugh bubbled up from her chest as she watched Baralai call forth Leviathan.

"This child is delicious. Such power within..." Adel hissed. Sora snarled in rage when Riku let out a scream of pain.

"Let him go! Give Riku back!" Sora screamed.

"I'm afraid I cannot oblige child." Adel laughed. "The darkness in his heart is feeding my power. I've never tasted a sweeter morsel."

"I'm gonna make you regret ever waking up." Sora promised heatedly.

"Then come child and show me what you're made of." Adel threatened.

"What about Riku?" Leon called to Sora. "If we hit her we might hurt him."

"Just concentrate on getting Adel." Cloud said.

Baralai ordered Leviathan to block off the incoming fireballs. The snake curled around the group and hissed when the fire slammed into his body. As the smoke billowed up Sora jumped forward and slashed at the Sorceress. Adel moved away from the boy but he managed to cut into her leg.

She scowled at the human child before raising her hand and unleashing a bolt of lightning towards Leon and Cloud that sent both men sprawling. Baralai ordered Leviathan to attack the Sorceress while he cast two Cura spells on the men. Sora attacked again by jumping towards Adel and driving Ultima into her lower torso.

The red haired woman roared it outrage before bringing one talon close to Riku and absorbed his life force into her own body. Riku screamed out, his mismatched eyes glowing with his inner Sorcery that was now being used to feed Adel. Baralai turned his white magic on the silver haired boy and cast a Cura spell.

If he could keep Riku alive while Sora took on Adel then there was a chance the boy could still be saved. Leon charged forward with Lionheart. He sliced into Adel's arm while Cloud avoided another attack by jumping into the air and bringing his blade across Adel's chest. He managed to avoid hitting Riku.

Adel yelled out as Cloud cut into her flesh. It would seem that these humans possess greater strength than she originally thought. She would have to show them her true power. Draining more life force from the boy embedded into her chest she moved towards Baralai and called forth a powerful Firaga spell to hit the Guardian Force with.

Leviathan roared against the fire attack but he dashed forward and sank his fangs into Adel's thick right arm. The Sorceress howled in pain before raising her other hand and bringing it down across Leviathan's face. The GF let go of the Sorceress and fell to the floor in a heap.

"You will not defeat me. The boy will die with me." Adel scowled as she drained Riku even more.

"I'll bury you!" Sora yelled.

"You're efforts are wasted boy. Once Ultimecia uses Time Compression nothing will matter." Adel roared angrily.

"Then I'll fight her too!" Sora yelled back defiantly.

Baralai quickly cured Riku as best he could after his GF retreated back into his mind. Sora attacked again along with Leon and Cloud. They couldn't afford to fully assault Adel as long as she had Riku in her grasp. The Sorceress started gathering up her energy for her ultimate black magic attack while Sora moved away from her to prepare for the attack.

Leon and Cloud moved to either side of the chamber while Baralai cast another Protect and Shell spell on his friends. Adel raised her hands and grinned as she called forth her Ultima spell. The ultimate black magic spell gathered above her body to form a thick black sphere.

Light shot out from the sphere and began to form around the darkness. The dark bubble began to build in size and Adel laughed as the darkness settled on her open hands. Sora, Leon and Cloud were the first to feel the effects of the dark magic spell. Adel threw the sphere towards them and Sora was encased in thick blackness.

He tried to breathe against the pain his body was inflicted with but it did no good. He saw Leon, Cloud and Baralai nearby all struggling against the darkness. It was as if his body was being torn apart by the darkness and he couldn't escape it or even scream. When the Ultima spell ended Sora was lying on his stomach at Adel's feet. He could hear her laughing above him.

Leon, Cloud and Baralai had been thrown across the chamber. The blond swordsman gritted his teeth against the pain of the spell. After battling against Sephiroth Cloud was used to high level attacks like this but that Ultima spell packed a lot of punch and left him winded because of it. He felt his heart clench in his chest when he saw blood dripping down Leon's face from a cut in his head. Baralai yelled out when he tried to move his legs. He had broken an ankle upon being thrown across the room.

"What a pathetic display." Adel laughed. "Next to Ultimecia I am the most powerful Sorceress alive."

"I wouldn't bet on that bitch." A voice drawled from behind Sora. Adel turned towards the doorway and scowled when she saw a tall blond with piercing green eyes.

"Seifer?" Leon murmured.

"In the flesh." Seifer winked at him. "How about I kick this bitch's ass?"

"You will regret those words boy." Adel snarled.

"Let's test that theory shall we?" Seifer challenged. Behind him Squall and the other SeeD and Rinoa emerged from the chamber.

"Hyne what is that thing?" Zell squeaked.

"I believe that is Adel." Ienzo muttered.

"Are you guys ok?" Roxas approached Baralai, Leon and Cloud.

Seifer raised his hands and released bolts of purple energy towards the red haired Sorceress. She roared when the magic hit her body. Seifer had a triumphant smirk on his face as Adel staggered back towards her capsule. She narrowed her golden eyes at Seifer then started to absorb more of Riku's life force. Sora staggered back to his feet and gripped his Keyblade tightly. He yelled at everyone else to stay back as he approached the red head.

"I can end this boy's life quickly. His life is mine to control." Adel snarled. "Would you sacrifice the one you love?"

"Sora..." a pained gasp murmured. Riku's eyes were focused on Sora. "Stop...her..."

"Riku." Sora whimpered.

"Say goodbye to you lover." Adel laughed as he grabbed Riku's arms and pulled him away from her body.

"No!" Sora screamed just as Adel used her magic to drain Riku's life and power into her own body.

Riku tried to scream but all strength had left his body. He couldn't even move his limbs. He felt a clawed hand embed itself into his stomach and Adel was laughing in his ear. He locked gazes with Sora and his heart broke when he saw tears gathering in those beautiful eyes.

He hated it when Sora cried. Riku forced a smile on his lips, letting Sora know that things would be ok moments before Adel drained the last of his life force. The Sorceress stared at the lifeless doll in her arms then she tossed him aside with a smirk.

"Riku!" Baralai crawled to his side. He searched for a pulse after casting a Cura spell.

"Is he ok?" Leon choked. The migraine was only getting worse.

"Oh no..." Baralai whispered in shock. "He's dead."

"Riku..." Sora asked in a childlike voice. He fell to his knees beside Riku. "Riku..."

"Sora...I'm sorry." Leon murmured sadly.

"No." Sora said forcefully.

"This is not happening." Roxas hissed and he placed Riku's head in his lap. "I'm not gonna let him die."

"Oh and the puppet has his strings snapped." Adel laughed. "His darkness will sustain me now."

"I am going to kill you." Sora said in a voice that was deadly calm.

"And what can you possibly do to me little boy?" Adel snarled.

Sora said nothing. Instead he charged towards the Sorceress with his blade held high in his hands. Adel didn't have time to move when Sora jumped up and embedded the Ultima blade into her chest. Bringing his hand back he summoned up a Firaga spell and slammed his hand into the wound he had made.

Adel tried to force the boy off of her body but he held on with all his strength. All he wanted was for her to die. She killed his Riku. She smiled as she drained his life. She deserved to burn in all the hells that ever were. He had never hated anyone as much as he hated her.

"Come on Axel, don't let me down now." Roxas pleaded as he felt the fire spreading throughout his body.

_Just channel my magic into Riku. You can do this Roxy. _

"Just let the fire spread." Seifer murmured. "It'll work."

"Everyone else get out of here." Squall told the group behind him.

"But what about Sora?" Quistis cried.

"I think he's got things under control." Squall replied.

"Come back Riku. Sora's gonna be lost without you there." Roxas whispered. Placing his hand behind Riku's head he brought his lips down onto the other boy's.

Sora was blinded by his rage. He used another Firaga spell and allowed it to travel into Adel's body. He was going to burn her from the inside out. Adel was screaming in pain. How could this be? How could one child have this much power? She couldn't lose, not now, not when everything was falling into place. She tried to push the boy off but he held on fast. Sora pulled out the Keyblade then brought it down across Adel's chest again. Blood splashed across his face and chest.

"I will not die!" she screamed out.

"Don't bet on it." Sora screamed as he drove the blade in deeper until it stabbed right through her black heart.

Sora fell back when Adel's body began to convulse violently. The Sorceress was screaming as fire blasted out from her mouth, nose and eyes. Her blood was boiling up and she staggered back towards the capsule she emerged from. She was trying to breathe but she fell to her knees. She spat up more blood and her body continued to convulse. Finally she let out one more primal scream then fell onto the floor. Blood began to pool around her head.

"Holy Hyne..." Squall breathed. "You killed her."

"I..." Sora didn't know what to say. He reached up and felt the blood coating his skin.

"Sora?" a gasp called out. The Keyblade Master turned around to see Riku sitting up.

"What happened?" Riku groaned.

"Riku!" Sora cried then he threw his arms around the boy's neck. "You're back." He sobbed. "You're ok again."

"Yeah but what happened? Oh god Sora you're bleeding!" Riku cried when he saw the blood coating Sora's face.

"It's not mine." Sora shook his head frantically.

"Long story short he kicked the crap out of Adel." Cloud interrupted. "We need to leave here now."

"You don't need to tell me twice." Riku muttered.

Everyone moved out of the chamber, leaving the corpse of Adel behind. No one noticed the apparition of a tall woman staring down at Adel and then smiling. They beat Adel but that didn't matter anymore. Ultimecia smiled as she cast the spell she had been waiting for.

"Time Compression." She hissed.


	37. Part 37: Time Compression

**Part Thirty Seven**

**Time Compression**

**Lunatic Pandora**

**Adel's Chamber**

Squall Leonhart decided that once they got off the Lunatic Pandora he would personally ask the President of Esthar to destroy it. The place reeked of evil and with Adel's death it seemed as if an evil mist had settled across the structure. Squall had yelled at the other SeeD to run to the elevator and go back to the surface where the Ragnarok was located.

Zell, Quistis, Rinoa, Irvine and Selphie made it to the glass lift and they yelled at Squall to hurry up. The brunet stopped to turn back and see if the others had made it out of Adel's Chamber but there was no sign of them and a black mist was seeping out of the room. He heard voices coming from the chamber beyond and then he heard Zell screaming his name.

Seifer was standing alongside Squall and he too looked apprehensive. The blond man's magic was circling his body, ready to lash out at anything close by that was hostile. He glanced towards Squall and the emotions in those jade eyes stole Squall's breath.

The blond then sprinted back towards the black mist, his power building in intensity and strength. Squall heard the other yell Seifer's name but the man refused to stop running back towards the chamber. Squall turned back and sighed then he slammed his hand onto the red button so the lift would take the group back up to the surface.

"Seifer, where are you?" Squall yelled as he ran towards the chamber. The room he entered was thick with black mist.

"Is that you Squall?" a voice called out. Cloud sounded like he was choking. "I've got Leon with me."

"Are you guys ok?" Squall called to them.

"Riku and I are fine." Sora yelled back.

"I'm here with Baralai." Roxas' voice cut through the inky blackness.

"Where are you Seifer?" Squall yelled with a hint of fear.

"I'm right here." The blond replied.

"What the hell happened in here?" Ienzo gasped out.

"Adel...that smoke came out of her body I think." Riku choked out.

"I'm at the exit so just follow my voice." Squall instructed.

"Oh dear children." A female voice sounded bemused. "I cannot have you miss all the fun now can I?"

"Who's there?" Ienzo gripped his spear.

"I know that voice." Seifer whispered as fear froze his heart.

"You should dear child. I was in control of your mind after all." The woman laughed.

"Ultimecia..." Squall snarled.

"Good child, very good." The Sorceress cooed.

"We have to leave here now." Seifer grabbed Squall's wrist.

"You are already too late. Releasing Adel's power has given me the boost I needed." Ultimecia emerged from the black mist. "Time Compression...all life denied. All time compressing into itself. And I shall live to rewrite the world in my image."

"You're fucking insane." Seifer hissed. "But why open the Gateway?"

"Petty humans do not deserve life. The worlds beyond the Gateway will give me more power." Ultimecia clenched her fists,

"So it's not just the Heartless you want?" Ienzo murmured.

"Why have one world when I can have the lot?" the Sorceress hissed. "The Heartless will be the perfect little soldiers."

"Then we'll have to stop you too." Sora challenged. He held up Ultima before the Sorceress.

"How feisty and so young too." The woman laughed. "You can come to me in my castle if you wish to fight. But none of you shall live."

"Don't bet on it bitch." Seifer snapped.

"It looks like I underestimated the feelings within Leonhart for you." Ultimecia sighed. "Your time of judgement is upon you SeeD."

The black mist disappeared completely leaving the chamber in its original state. Riku, Sora and Roxas had called up their Keyblades while Ienzo pointed his spear at the evil woman. Baralai had cast Protect and Shell on everyone. Ultimecia smiled at the group before raising her hands to either side of her scantily clad body.

She whispered the spell once more and then the room exploded into red light. Her maniacal laughter bounced off the white walls as the red light enveloped the small group before her. The red mist burned through their skin and then the feeling of being pulled forcibly fell over them. Seifer never let go of Squall's hand for a second and he gave the brunet a gentle squeeze.

When they slammed into a hard cold ground Seifer cried out in pain and he felt Squall fall against him. He heard the others landing not too far away and then a horrid smell assaulted his nostrils. The stench was that of rotten meat and sulphur. Seifer had to resist the urge to vomit as he staggered to his feet.

After helping Squall up the blond took in the sight of where they landed. They had collapsed on a thin stone walkway that was connected to a cliff and the ugliest castle Seifer had ever seen. It was large with black stones as an outer skin and the towers stretched up towards a blood red sky. Black lighting forked across the structure top.

Seifer made out large winged beasts circling the castle and the screams of monsters could be heard from miles around. He scanned the horizon and gulped when he saw that there was absolutely nothing there. The place was just a vast wasteland that stretched onwards for miles.

Glancing up at the red sky Seifer felt his blood freeze and a horrified gasp escaped his lips. Everyone else turned their gazes heavenward and they could only watch as the nightmare unfolded. There in the sky was a giant black wound. Red light spilled out from the wound and large thick tentacles were flapping around the blackness.

Winged beasts flew across the wound and into out while others emerged from it. From where they stood the group could actually see what was beyond the wound in the sky. What had once been a small whirlpool just above the moon was now an all encompassing wound.

The Gateway was completely open which meant then had gone into the future and this wasteland was Gaia. Seifer tore his eyes away from the hellish scenes above him. Was this the future Ultimecia wanted? The woman was even more insane that Seifer gave her credit for.

"So that is what the Gateway looks like?" Ienzo whispered in horror.

"The dimensions bleed into each other. The Gods only know how long this things has remained open." Baralai said.

"We've got to stop her." Roxas snarled.

"So into the scary castle of doom we go?" Sora gulped. He felt Riku hold his hand in a firm grip.

"There's no way in hell we're being split up." Roxas yelled.

"I agree. Let's stick together from now on." Baralai nodded.

"Either that or you stay out here." Seifer pointed out.

"Ok but everyone stay close." Squall gripped Lionheart.

Squall and Seifer took the lead as they walked towards the ominous castle gates. The sounds of monsters screaming pierced their ears and the smell was getting worse with each step they took. When they reached the twisted black gates in the shape of thorns Seifer raised his right hand and created a thick fireball.

He melted a hole through the gate and he stepped through with the others following him. The large red metal doors of the castle had designs of various demons and other hellish monsters adorning the metal. Seifer took a deep breath before pushing the door open and stepping into the foyer of the castle.

The place was sparsely decorated. There were some long tables and black chairs and paintings with images of hell and its many demons. Squall was nearly sick when he saw an oil painting of Esthar on fire. The once great city was consumed by bright orange flames and Squall noticed that the fire formed into Ultimecia's hourglass eyes.

There was a stone door at the end of the large hall. Squall made his way to the door and pushed it open while Sora, Roxas and Riku readied their Keyblades. The tunnel before them was dark and smelled musty. Paintings lined the walls on the corridor. There were stained glass windows on the walls.

"So where do you think Ultimecia is?" Sora asked.

"Knowing the evil villain stereotype she's probably in the Throne Room." Seifer said with a shrug.

"So we should just follow the corridors?" Roxas questioned.

"I see another door." Baralai pointed to the right hand side of the corridor.

"We might as well see what's in there." Ienzo pushed the stone door open. "Another damn corridor."

"There are torches beside that door." Sora pointed to the end of the next corridor.

"The door has a different design on it." Baralai mused. "That could be the Throne Room."

"Get ready everyone..." Squall murmured.

When Ienzo shoved the door open the group stepped into a well lit chamber decorated with plush red carpets and royal purple curtains. There was a magnificent throne at the other end of the chamber. It was golden with dragon wings spread out from the back and the wings were covered in rubies and emeralds.

Atop this throne was Ultimecia. She was wearing a black headdress in the shape of devil horns adorned with rubies and diamonds. Her dress barely covered her cleavage and her long nails were blood red. Her long golden hair cascaded down her shoulders and back.

"Welcome to my kingdom." She smiled.

"That's your kingdom out there? A vast desert?" Seifer snapped.

"Your taste in decor leaves a lot to be desired." Cloud mocked.

"This world is nothing more than a prison for insurgents." Ultimecia waved her hand. "I built this castle to enjoy watching their suffering."

"You're just full of it aren't you." Sora sniffed.

"If you control the Gateway and converse with the Gods themselves then I am permitted to be extravagant." Ultimecia laughed.

"I am so gonna enjoy kicking your ass." Squall brought up Lionheart.

"Unlike Adel I shall not fall to mere children." The Sorceress snarled.

"We're gonna take you down Ultimecia. You won't last against us." Leon swore.

"You have a high opinion of yourself." Ultimecia sniffed angrily.

"That's not a high opinion. I was stating a fact." Leon replied.

"If you can defeat my Guardian Force then you are worthy of facing me." The Sorceress stood up.

"This should be fun." Roxas grinned. "Ready to rumble Axel?"

_Hell yeah baby! _The red head smirked.

"Come to me my Guardian Force." She raised her hands and summoned up her beast.

A bright pillar of pure light enveloped the room and black feathers fell from the sky. Silver hair flowed and two muscular arms were on either side of a pale body. Instead of legs there were feathers and two large emerald green spikes made for stabbing. A single large black wing was visible. Cloud felt his heart beat faster as he stared into the emotionless face of his worst nightmare. Ultimecia sat upon her throne again to watch the battle.

"One Winged Angel...make them bleed."


	38. Part 38: Same Shit Different World

**Part Thirty Eight**

**Same Shit Different World**

**Ultimecia's Castle**

**Throne Room**

The One Winged Angel turned back to his mistress then nodded. He turned his empty cat green eyes on the group before him and lowered his body to the ground. Cloud held up his sword in front of his body, his muscles were tensed for a fight as he felt that familiar wave of hate consume his heart for the thing before him. He was sick of fighting this creature.

He was just sick of fighting Sephiroth all the time. Cloud made a silent vow to let this be the last time he ever fought his darkness. He could hear Ultimecia laughing behind the Guardian Force she had summoned into battle. Cloud narrowed his eyes at Sephiroth then he took a step forward. He was rally getting tired of kicking Sephiroth's ass all the time.

"This is bad." Sora called up Ultima Blade. "The last time I fought him I almost ended up as a decoration for his sword."

"You fought him before?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"You're crazier than I thought." Roxas muttered as he called up his own GF.

"What do you think Demyx?" Axel asked when he and the blond haired GF were summoned.

"I think we should let Cloud do this thing." Demyx pointed at the blond man.

"We can take Ultimecia when Cloud fights the Angel." Baralai suggested in a low whisper to Ienzo.

"Do you think we can stop her?" he muttered back.

"We have to try something. You saw the Gateway out there." Baralai felt sick just thinking about it.

"You're right. We can buy them time at least." Ienzo nodded resolutely.

"Good luck Ienzo." Baralai mumbled as he cast his spells.

"So do you wanna take him down now?" Leon glanced at Cloud.

"With pleasure..." Cloud growled lowly.

"You are a threat to my mistress. You must die." The One Winged Angel said emotionlessly.

"That's new. The great Sephiroth bowing before another. Never thought I'd see the day." Cloud snarled.

"This is a different dimension. That is a different Sephiroth. He has a master here." Baralai cocked his head.

"I don't give a shit." Cloud snapped. "I'm gonna get rid of him."

"Then show me what you've got." Sephiroth challenged.

Cloud charged forward and leapt into the air. He brought his Buster Sword down upon the GF but was stopped when Sephiroth raised his clawed arm and stopped the blade. His flesh seemed to be made of metal and he backhanded the blond man across the face.

Cloud crashed into the stone wall with a grunt and he fell to the ground. Leon raised Lionheart and sliced across Sephiroth's feathered lower torso. The angel snarled at the attack then he brought up his hand and released a Firaga spell. Leon was blasted across the room from the force of the magic.

Axel and Demyx came towards the Guardian Force. Axel summoned his chakrams and lunged towards the creature. Sephiroth blocked the first few blows then Axel used his fire to blast a few fireballs at the winged man. Demyx called up a wave of water that proceeded to crash into Sephiroth.

The angel cocked his head to the side then grinned as he brought up his hands. His cat green eyes glowed with an inner light as he conjured a large ball of lightning and shot it across to Demyx. The Siren screamed as his body hit the floor and convulsed violently. Axel used another fireball while Sephiroth counterattacked with a black energy pulse that sent the red haired man across the chamber.

Cloud was back on his feet along with Leon and they charged towards the angel. Cloud jumped to the side and sliced into Sephiroth's wing. Black feathers fell to the ground in clumps while Sephiroth reared back and cried out in pain. Squall moved quickly to attack the GF with his blade and it cut into Sephiroth's chest.

Black blood flowed from the open wound but it wasn't enough to damage the creature. Instead this attack only made him angrier. He slashed his talons at Leon and succeeded in hitting the man across the chest. Cloud brought his sword down across Sephiroth's arm in an attempt to distract him.

While this battle was occurring Roxas and Ienzo made sure their GFs were healed before sending them back into the fight. Axel and Demyx stood aside by side as they used their Overdrive abilities on the GF. Even with their combined strength it still wasn't enough to take him down.

As the fought against the creature Baralai moved silently across the chamber towards Ultimecia. He could try and sever the connection between her and the Guardian Force to buy the others some time. He knew thanks to Leviathan that the summoner must always have a telepathic connection to the GF to keep them in battle. He made his way towards the throne.

"Do you plan on fighting me child?" Ultimecia scoffed when she saw him approach her.

"I can try." Baralai held up his hands and let the Holy magic flow out.

"You may be a master of light magic but you alone cannot defeat me." Ultimecia stood up.

"Maybe not..." Baralai shrugged then proceeded to release the Holy light upon the evil woman. "But I can kick your ass until they kill you."

Sephiroth staggered when he felt the connection falter for a moment. He heard his mistress ordering him to destroy everyone in the chamber and he had no other choice but to obey. Cloud was already attacking again and he brought his sword across Sephiroth's lower torso.

More feathers fluttered t the ground in bloody clumps and Sephiroth used more of his dark magic to ward off his enemies. Black bolts flew in all directions and hit the group leaving only Sora and Riku standing. The two Keyblade Masters charged forward towards the GF.

Sora hit him first while Riku used his darkness and Sorcery to send energy towards the winged creature. Sephiroth roared again before hitting Sora across the face with his bloodied fist. The small brunet cried out as he fell to the cold ground in a heap. Riku jumped up and sliced through Sephiroth's wing.

The silver haired creature scowled as he unleashed another Firaga spell on Riku this time. Axel threw a chakram at Sephiroth and he smirked when he became embedded into the man's chest. Sephiroth tore the metal from his body and threw it back at Axel. The red head yelled when the spiked metal became lodged in his right shoulder.

"You will not fight my mistress." Sephiroth snarled in rage.

"I've had enough of you." Cloud made his way to the angel. "I'm gonna destroy you once and for all."

"Stupid child..." Ultimecia snapped as she raised her hands. "You will not stop me."

"That is the trouble with people like you Ultimecia." Baralai summoned a shield around his body. "You just have the need to gloat about your victory. You made a mistake bringing us here."

"I shall enjoy killing you." She snarled as she blasted dark energy towards Baralai.

"Finish him now Cloud!" Ienzo called when he saw Baralai fighting the Sorceress.

Cloud nodded then, with all his strength, he ran forward and impaled Sephiroth through his chest. Cloud's sword exited from Sephiroth's back, just next to his wing and the sound of bone splintering apart was deafening. Blood coated Cloud's sword and hands as pulled the weapon free.

Leon advanced and cut through the black wing until the bone was splintered. Sora and Riku combined their magic attacks and assaulted the GF with double Firaga and dark spells. Axel and Demyx moved away towards Ienzo and Roxas in time for Cloud to deliver one final blow to Sephiroth's body. The blade cut into the porcelain white flesh and blood spurted across the floor and walls.

"I cannot be beaten." Sephiroth gasped out in pain.

"It's over." Squall barked. "We're taking Ultimecia out."

"It cannot be..." Sephiroth fell to his knees. "You will not stop her plans."

"Listen...there are a lot worse things than her in this world and guess what," Cloud lowered his body so that he was level to Sephiroth. "I'm one of them."

With that the Guardian Force collapsed to the ground with a cry of pain and defeat. His body dissolved into light as he was pulled back into Ultimecia's mind. The Sorceress staggered back as her GF came back to her and she brought her hands to her aching head.

Mere children had beaten her Guardian Force. This was unacceptable. They would have to be punished severely for this. She would have to destroy them all. As she turned back to them it was at that moment she realised that Seifer Almasy had not taken part in the fight against her Guardian Force.

"Where is that farce of a Sorcerer?" she hissed out in rage.

"I'm here bitch." His voice reverberated across the chamber. Ultimecia turned her eyes to the other side of the room.

"Seifer?" Squall whispered when he saw the blond.

He was floating just off the ground; his arms spread out from his sides and his eyes the colour of the sun itself. Bright yellow orbs narrowed dangerously at Ultimecia. He had an aura of dark magic surrounding his body. His skin was a sickly pallor and dark veins stood out on his flesh.

Ienzo was hit by a sense of déjà vu. He saw Demyx there, his once bright eyes now black with darkness and hate. Sorcery had driven Demyx insane and had torn open the gates between dimensions and worlds. Sorcery brought nothing but pain and misery. Ienzo gulped as Seifer smirked evilly and approached Ultimecia.

"You planted this power inside me. Let's see who's the stronger." Seifer challenged.

"I was born with this power. You are nothing to me." Ultimecia howled.

"Just you and me Ultimecia...we'll see who's the stronger." Seifer brought up his hands and released all of his pent up magic.

* * *

**Note-**I'm back everyone! I'm so sorry for the slow update but my sister got a really nasty stomach bug last week and she just had to go and infect me with it! I was as sick as a dog for three days and I kinda lost the inspiration to write. But I'm back at full throttle now and this story is so very nearing its conclusion. And I trust you shall all be waiting for part three? So look out for the Sorcerer's Legacy III: I, Infinity. 


	39. Part 39: Seifer Vs Ultimecia

**Part Thirty Nine**

**Seifer Vs Ultimecia **

**Ultimecia's Castle**

**Throne Room**

The energy crackling across the stone chamber was enough to singe the fine hairs on Leon's arms and neck. He gritted his teeth at the overpowering sense of darkness invading his senses. He only ever felt something like this before and that was when the Heartless invaded his world years ago. Cloud also backed away from Seifer.

He had seen what Demyx had been capable of. Sora, Riku and Roxas stood off to the side while Ienzo and Baralai moved away from Ultimecia. Squall felt his mouth go dry as he stared at his blond rival. Seifer's once beautiful jade eyes were glowing with unholy light and he hovered closer to Ultimecia. His raised hands were gathering dark magic just like Ultimecia. The evil Sorceress roared as she unleashed bolts of black energy towards Seifer.

The blond moved aside in time and he retaliated by casting three successful Firaga spells in a row. Ultimecia slumped against her throne but was back on her feet instantly. She smiled at him as she tossed a black ball of energy towards the blond. Seifer grunted when his body hit the stone wall behind him.

A trickle of blood escaped his mouth. He flicked his tongue out to wipe it off then got back on his feet. Golden eyes narrowed to slits as he stared at the stones around him. Spreading his arms he felt his telekinetic power reaching out to grip the stones. The broke off from the wall in clumps and hovered close to Seifer. The walls shook with the force of being tore apart.

The broken stones flew towards the Sorceress and slammed into her body. She managed to bring up a dark shield around her form as the rocks collided against her. She grunted against the pain but used her dark energy to blast the rocks back. So the little brat could use telekinesis.

The use of the mind to manipulate objects was a tough ability to master because of the sheer mental power involved. Ultimecia moved away from her throne towards the centre of the room and blasted large thick icicles at her opponent. The ice flew towards the blond and he yelled out when one of the ice shards impaled itself through his right leg.

Ienzo moved to avoid being stabbed by a stray ice shard. He reached into jacket pocket and pulled out the Rune Blade. Demyx had been telling him to use the dagger on Ultimecia. The blade itself was stained red with blood. The last time this weapon had been used was when Zexion had been forced to stop the insane Sorcerer Myde from destroying the world. That was the primary reason Zexion reverted back to his old name. As Zexion he had killed the only man to make him feel whole, like a true person and he couldn't bear that name anymore.

Seifer gritted his teeth as he yanked the ice from his leg. Blood coated his leather and dripped onto the floor. He tossed the shard back towards Ultimecia and it sliced through her left arm. She screamed in outrage at the attack then raised both of her hands. She conjured lightning bolts that shot out in all directions and slammed into the ground near the others.

Sora, Roxas and Riku managed to avoid the bolts but Squall was less successful. He cried out when a bolt hit him in the stomach and he was thrown against the nearest wall. The brunet crashed to the floor and then Seifer's enraged bellow rang out as he attacked the Sorceress again.

"Can you get close enough to Ultimecia to use it?" Roxas stared at the Rune Blade.

"We have to try something." Ienzo replied thickly.

"But what about the Gateway? Even if we defeat her the Gateway is still open in the past." Sora pointed out.

"We'll think of something Sora." Riku promised.

"I can't allow that I'm afraid." A voice drawled from behind them.

"Luxord..." Roxas snarled when he spotted the blond Nobody.

"Where's Saix?" Cloud demanded.

"He's a little busy right now." Luxord waved them off. "But since the Gateway has opened in the past there's really no need to keep the Sorceress alive."

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"Saix wants to use Time Compression to go back." Luxord smirked. "When Ultimecia brought you here Saix stepped into her power and travelled back."

"How could he do that?" Riku gripped his Keyblade.

"Ultimecia told him to think of a time he wanted to be in. But he couldn't go back to Hollow Bastion from this dimension. That's why he needed the Gateway opened." Luxord explained.

"Why would he want to go back to Hollow Bastion?" Roxas questioned.

"He wants to save Xemnas doesn't he?" Ienzo whispered.

"Why?" Sora turned to the purple haired boy.

"I never believed that it was the soul that could love as well as the heart but Axel proved that wrong as did Demyx." Ienzo murmured as Roxas went red in the face. "Despite everything they did Saix loved Xemnas."

"He's doing all this just to get Xemnas back?" Leon cocked an eyebrow.

"And to destroy the person who killed Xemnas in the first place." Luxord cocked his head at Ienzo.

"He's going to kill Demyx?" Sora gasped.

"This means you guys don't have a lot of time. The ripples in time will catch up eventually. But if you kill the spruce of Time Compression then things will go back to normal." Luxord shrugged.

"Why are you even telling us this?" Cloud asked.

"I have nothing to gain from any of this. I didn't want to fade away into nothingness when Myde gained back his powers. Believe it or not the Nobodies are afraid of becoming nothing." Luxord glanced at Roxas then to Ienzo.

"So you're telling us this because you've got nothing better to do?" Leon scoffed.

"It's just an endless cycle. The Heartless will come here and take hearts. You stopped Xemnas creating his own Kingdom Hearts and someone will stop it here. Personally I don't care about that anymore. You can stop Ultimecia if you want but as long as the Gateway remains opened nothing will change." Luxord glanced at the Sorceress in question.

"I never thought you say things like that Luxord." Ienzo murmured. "Demyx can't believe it."

"Axel says you're full of shit." Roxas crossed his arms.

"That's no surprise. That red head never did like me." Luxord smirked.

"I won't lose to you bitch!" a roar stopped all conversation. Seifer had thrown another Firaga spell at Ultimecia.

"I was born with my power. You are nothing to me boy." She screamed as she deflected the spells.

"This place will be your tomb." Seifer hissed. His golden eyes glowed as he used dark magic.

"We have to do something now." Sora cried. Ienzo gripped the Rune Blade and nodded.

"What about you?" Leon turned to Luxord.

"It doesn't matter does it? I don't have a heart and I doubt Saix will have room for him in his plans." the blond man shrugged.

"Just don't get in our way." Cloud warned.

"I have no intention of fighting you. I am not suicidal." Luxord brought up his hands in defeat.

"Just get out of here." Riku muttered.

"Fine with me." Luxord nodded and then he vanished into a dark portal.

"That was just too weird." Roxas mumbled.

"We've got no time to worry about him." Ienzo ran towards the Sorceress. "I'm going to end that bitch's life once and for all."

Seifer Almasy had been in a few really rough fights in his life but this was beat the lot. He yelled as another ice shard impaled his arm to the wall. He used fire to melt the offending ice shard before tossing dark energy at the blond haired bitch before him. He could feel his rage building to astronomical levels as he fired off a few more dark bolts at the Sorceress.

She deflected some of them but a few stray ones hit her in the chest and stomach. He grinned in triumph when she spat up blood. Seifer spotted Ienzo moving towards her and he was holding a strange looking dagger in one hand. Seifer hovered towards the woman and used a Waterga spell on her.

Ultimecia's attention was drawn back to the blond boy. She wanted to kill him so badly right now. She would make a trophy out of his body when all this was over. She managed to avoid another hit then she moved her body around the chamber. Her hourglass eyes narrowed when she caught sight of the purple haired boy moving towards her carrying a dagger.

Seifer attacked again and he managed to knock her away from Ienzo. Cloud, Leon, Sora and Riku sprang into action when a door opened nearby and monsters began to pour into the chamber. Baralai cast Protect and Shell again on the group while Squall moved towards Seifer.

"You cannot keep this up forever child. You do not have the strength." Ultimecia hissed. She threw a bolt of lightning at him and he crashed to the ground.

"Seifer!" Squall ran to his side.

"Squall?" for a moment jade green eyes glittered back at him.

"That dagger Ienzo has...I heard him say it can kill Sorceresses." Squall explained.

"The dagger?" Seifer looked distant for a moment.

"Just stab her with it once and she's history." Squall gripped Seifer's arm. "We can finish this now Seifer."

"I shall enjoy killing you." Ultimecia grinned as she threw a Firaga spell and hit Squall.

"No!" Seifer screamed. Squall was moaning in pain. "I'll kill you for that." He snarled in rage.

"You will never defeat me. I am a goddess." Ultimecia roared. She raised a hand at Ienzo and he was thrown back across the chamber. He landed behind Seifer with a cry of pain.

"I'll see you in hell." Ultimecia hissed as her eyes blazed with raw power.

"Save me a seat." Seifer grinned.

His golden eyes glowed as he reached out with his mind to wrap his power around the dagger in Ienzo's hand. He felt the blade rising in the air and he heard someone's sharp gasp of surprise from close by. He couldn't afford to step aside and let her see the blade.

He kept staring at the evil woman and then he used all his mental power to force the dagger at her. The Rune Blade sliced through the air and into Seifer's shoulder before ending up embedded in Ultimecia's heart. Everyone was still as they watched both Sorcerer and Sorceress fell to the ground as the life left their eyes.

* * *

**Note-**I know! I'm evil for writing a cliffhanger like this! The next chapter will be up really soon. I plan on finishing this before Christmas Day so expect a quick update.


	40. Part 40: Never Too Late

**Part Forty**

**Never Too Late**

**Ultimecia's Castle**

**Throne Room**

The silence was deafening after both Sorcery users fell to the ground after the Rune Blade passed through them both. The dagger had entered Seifer's body via his shoulder then exited and entered Ultimecia's torso. The blade had stabbed right through her heart. Ienzo didn't have time to grab hold of the blade once Seifer used his power to take it from him.

He had watched helplessly as the Sorcerer ended the life of the woman but not before the blade pierced his own body. The blond was lying on the ground, blood already pooling around his torso. Ultimecia was lying on her back with the Rune Blade sticking out of her body.

"Seifer!" Squall's harsh gasp snapped everyone out of their dazes.

"No...no, no." The brunet fell beside the blond. Blood trickled from Seifer's mouth and his skin was already beginning to cool.

"Oh Seifer..." Leon said mournfully. This was all too familiar.

"Cure him now!" Roxas cried.

"It's no use. Once you've been stabbed by the dagger you can't be cured." Ienzo felt like he was going to be sick.

"I don't believe that!" Squall cried desperately. "Come on Seifer. Open your eyes."

"This isn't happening...not again." Sora gasped in pain.

"He could've stepped aside...he could've moved..." Riku choked out.

"Stop talking about him in past tense!" Squall barked angrily.

"Ultimecia's dead for sure." Cloud came back to the others after checking the Sorceress. He was holding the Rune Blade in one hand.

"I've tried curing him." Baralai whispered in defeat.

"I haven't yet." Axel barked when Roxas summoned him up. "I'm not gonna let that stubborn bastard die on me now."

They watched as Axel pulled Seifer to his body then firmly pressed his mouth against the blond man's open one. He poured all his power into the Phoenix Kiss and desperately wished for Seifer to awaken again. He couldn't let the man die, not after all this, not after being his Guardian Force for a while.

When Axel pulled away Seifer had not awoken. His skin was cold to the touch and it made Axel shiver. He but back a strangled cry as he pressed his mouth against Seifer's cold lips again. He wasn't going to let Seifer die. He didn't care how long it took but he wasn't going to let the blond go until he woke up. He forced more of his magic into Seifer's body but he still got no response.

"You're not gonna die on me yet you bastard." Axel hissed as tears fell from his bright eyes.

"I don't think it is working this time." Baralai said quietly.

"It worked before with Zell and Riku." Sora sobbed. "It has to work this time. It has to." Riku took his crying boyfriend into his arms to comfort him.

"Don't you dare give up Axel." Squall hissed. "Don't give up on him."

"Come on Seifer." Roxas murmured. Ienzo had summoned Demyx and the Siren was singing a mournful song. Tears fell from his beautiful eyes as he sang out his pain.

"Wake up you asshole." Axel breathed against Seifer's lips. "I'm not gonna let you die now."

Axel tried again and he was aware of Squall gripping Seifer's limp hand in a desperate grip. He could hear Squall begging Seifer to wake up. The red head refused to give up even when he heard Roxas telling him that it wouldn't work. Demyx couldn't look at the terrible scene before him.

Ienzo had wrapped his arms around his GF in an effort to comfort him as best he could. Axel felt his teeth clacking against Seifer's as he pressed his mouth more firmly against the blond man's. He felt his tears slipping onto his lips as he silently pleaded for his first host to wake up again. Finally after an eternity of breathing and wishing Seifer's eyes snapped open.

"Thank Hyne..." Squall breathed out.

"Are you ok?" Baralai helped Seifer to his feet. The blond looked disorientated for a few moments.

"That took a lot outta me." Axel breathed out. He had used up all of his magic for the moment.

"I can't believe it worked." Demyx breathed out.

"Where's the Rune Blade?" Ienzo asked after a few moments of thought. Cloud held it up.

"We should destroy that thing." Leon muttered. "Ultimecia is dead as well as Adel."

"Do what you want with it." Squall remarked as he took hold of Seifer's hand.

"Axel..." Seifer stared at the red head. "You taste like ashes."

"Well thanks..." Axel muttered but the joy at seeing Seifer alive was evident in his green eyes.

"Dying was weird..." Seifer touched his head. "I felt warm and then that ashy taste was in my mouth."

"You're safe now." Squall murmured and he smiled. Seifer felt his heart bursting with joy at that smile.

"What are we gonna do about the Gateway?" Sora asked.

"Remember what Luxord said about Saix thinking of going back to the time he wanted?" Riku looked thoughtful. "Maybe we can do the same thing."

"But how are we gonna get through Time Compression?" Roxas spoke up.

"Luxord said as long as Ultimecia was alive Time Compression could happen. Now that she's dead her magic might be released." Ienzo said.

"I'm just glad that bitch is dead." Seifer snarled.

"Yes and if you ever decide to play the noble hero again I'll kill you myself." Squall warned.

"Touching as ever Leonhart." Seifer smirked as his eyes glowed.

"Guys, something is happening." Baralai spoke up.

The room was beginning to spin and dark energies were blasting out of Ultimecia's body. Some of the bolts hit the walls, ceiling and floor just as a small wind began to pick up across the chamber. The group found themselves trapped within the small whirlwind that had been formed.

Sora and Riku grabbed onto each other while Roxas and Ienzo gripped each other's hands. Cloud had his face buried in Leon's neck while the brunet held onto his blond. Baralai had his hands clasped together as he cast protective spells as best he could around the group.

"Think of a place you can reach. Just think of meeting your loved ones there." Ienzo called.

"How do you know this'll work?" Sora cried out.

"Saix wanted to be taken back to before Xemnas died but if we can go back to before the Gateway was closed then Saix won't be able to go back." Ienzo explained.

"But how the hell can we close it?" Roxas barked as the wind became more violent.

"I can close it." Seifer nodded while Squall stared at him.

"Are you crazy? You opened it while you were in space." Squall pointed out.

"I can close it again. We don't have any other option Squall." Seifer said firmly.

"Just think of each other and we'll meet up again. Think of Balamb Garden." Baralai said.

"I'll be waiting for you Seifer. I'll meet you at the orphanage. You remember don't you?" Squall whispered to the blond.

"Yeah...I remember. I'll find you Squall." Seifer promised. As the wind became more violent and darkness descended on them Seifer leaned down and pressed his lips against Squall's.

Darkness clouded his vision and Seifer let out a cry of pain as his body was torn away from Squall's. He was being pulled farther into the darkness but he had enough strength to cast a protective bubble around his body. He dug into his memories for the spell that would close the Gateway again.

He could remember what Ultimecia made him do when she had control of his body. He closed his eyes and wished to be taken to the moment after the Gateway had been opened. He felt his body being violently pulled again and then a hard rush and he was still. When he opened his eyes again he saw the Gateway before him. It was small and just a small whirlpool on the surface of the moon.

Seifer closed his eyes as he gathered up his power. He spread out his arms as fire and dark energy consumed his body then travelled to his arms. He kept his golden eyes fixed on the Gateway as the energy consumed his body within the protective bubble he was encased in.

He built up all the magic he could, every last drop of Sorcery he could muster was brought to the surface and he screamed as he let it all go. He poured everything he could into the magical attack on the open Gateway and he could feel all the power draining from his body.

He watched as the dark magic started to knit across the red and black wound above the moon. The Sorcery worked fast and Seifer continued to pour all of his power into closing the gate to hell and beyond. The wound created by Ultimecia began to flux and become unstable with the overdose of even more magic.

Seifer continued to pour his power into closing the Gateway and he screamed out as a horrific wave of pain coursed through his head. He didn't stop though. Too many people were counting on him to close this thing up. He was going to end this once and for all.

"Squall..." Seifer breathed out and for that one moment he was so happy in the knowledge that Squall cared.

* * *

**Edea's Orphanage**

**Three weeks after Time Compression**

It's hard to believe that three weeks have passed since the final battle against Ultimecia. Sora, Riku, Roxas, Baralai, Ienzo, Leon and Cloud had all made it safely back to Balamb Garden while Squall ended up at the place he once called home.

He had gotten back into contact with the other SeeD members upon coming back to his own time but Seifer had not shown up. In the past three weeks Squall had been threw a whirlwind of emotions and events. Squall had learned that the President of Esthar was in fact Laguna Loire and when the man walked into a room Leon whispered 'Dad' for all to hear.

Squall had needed time away to think about things and to sort out his feelings. Balamb Garden was back where it belonged on Balamb Island and the Galbadian Army was no longer a threat. Zell had also uncovered a room full of strange and exotic treasures on board the Lunatic Pandora.

One of the treasures had been a bizarre stone mirror with a carved image of a Keyblade above the glass. After using the Keyblade on it the glass shone and revealed Destiny Island in all its glory. Squall had thought that Sora and the others would go back home but they refused. They wanted to be here for Seifer's return.

"Where are you?" Squall whispered. He was sitting on the beach wearing only a simple t-shirt and jeans.

"How are you doing Squall?" Edea asked from behind him. The former Sorceress had rebuilt her old home and was now taking in children orphaned by the war.

"He promised to meet me here." The brunet murmured brokenly.

"And he will. Seifer's always been so stubborn when it comes to you." Edea smiled warmly.

"He has to come back Matron." Squall said softly. He turned and looked at her. "How is everyone back at Garden?"

"They're worried about you." Edea nodded. "But they understand."

"And Sora?" Squall inquired. Somehow the boy had grown on him. "What about his friends?"

"They won't leave until Seifer gets back." Edea replied with a smile. "Do you want to know about Laguna?"

"Not right now. It's too much to take in." Squall confessed.

"I'll fix you up some dinner." Edea said then she turned and walked back to the house.

"Please come back Seifer." Squall whispered when he was alone again. "I don't know what I'm gonna do without you there to piss me off."

As these words passed his lips Squall felt a fierce wind build up across the beach and then black bolts of energy slammed into the ground near his feet. Jumping out of the way Squall stood back and watched as the bolts lessened and the wind died down.

There, lying on the sand was a blond haired figure in a white coat. For a moment Squall thought he had fallen asleep again but his feet were taking him forward and he dropped to the side of the blond he had been craving for the past three weeks.

"Seifer?" Squall turned him over and bit back a sob of joy. "Wake up Seifer."

"Hmmm..." the blond man moaned painfully.

"You're back!" Squall couldn't contain his happiness. "You kept your promise. Just open your eyes now."

Finally those beautiful jade eyes were open and staring up at Squall in confusion. The brunet laughed before throwing his arms around Seifer and squeezing. When he drew back Squall frowned when he saw that Seifer was still confused. When the blond finally spoke he said three words that shattered Squalls' heart.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Note-**I know I'm evil for doing that but up next is the final chapter. Happy Christmas everyone and I'll be updating the final part tomarrow.


	41. Part 41: Somewhere Over The Rainbow

**Part Forty One**

**Somewhere Over The Rainbow**

**Balamb Garden**

For once in his life Squall Leonhart was happy. No one could understand why he was so happy though. Seifer Almasy had completely lost his memory of everything except basic functions. He knew how to talk, read, eat, and sleep and everything else but he couldn't recall anything of his life. According to Edea the amount of magic that Seifer used started a chain reaction in his brain that basically short circuited his mind. The cost of closing the Gateway had been his memories.

When Squall brought him back to the Garden for examination Cid had asked his wife to try and learn what was wrong with the blond. Seifer was still a powerful Sorcerer and he could use any manner of spells when asked. As a precaution Seifer had to be held in Balamb Garden and the blond was happy to stay there. Confused, scared and overwhelmed he needed to feel safe. Sora and his friends had offered to perform a Memory Retrieval Spell but given Seifer's state of mind the risk was just too great at the moment.

Squall had spent every waking moment at Seifer's side. He gave the blond personal objects from his room along with his beloved Gunblade Hyperion. Nothing jogged his memory but for some reason he felt safe around Squall. Edea wanted Seifer's condition to be kept a secret from Odine and the others in Esthar.

Now that Seifer was the carrier of three generations of Sorcery he was a most delicate and powerful prize. But not even the Gods could take Seifer from Squall's side. The brunet became highly protective of the man and he sometimes tried to help Seifer remember things. After two weeks the young Sorcerer was sitting on the second floor balcony of the Garden deep in thought when Squall joined him.

"I hate this Squall." Seifer breathed out. "I hate not being able to remember my life here with you and Zell and the others."

"You'll remember one day Seifer." Squall promised.

"Why do you stay by my side?" jade green eyes fell on the brunet.

"What do you mean?" Squall asked.

"I know the others help me but you stay with me all the time and for some reason I only feel safe with you." The blond stared into beautiful stormy eyes. "Why is that Squall Leonhart?"

"The answer is simple Seifer Almasy..." Squall turned and the most breathtaking smile spread across his face. "I'm your Knight."

And when he saw Seifer smiling back, his eyes so full of trust and hope, Squall was no longer afraid of what the future would bring. He was actually looking forward to it.

When the time came for Sora and the others to return home many tears were shed from both parties. Squall was upset to see the young boy go along with his friends but it was for the best. The Keyblade Master had helped to save Gaia from Ultimecia and the Heartless.

It was time for them to go home. The mirror was now activated and everyone was gathered in the basement on the Garden to wish them goodbye and good luck. Baralai had given Leviathan to Selphie. He thought the Guardian Force should remain in its own world.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Selphie sobbed as she clung onto Sora.

"We all will." Quistis sniffed.

"Man, I hate teary goodbyes." Roxas wiped away his tears.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Leon asked his counterpart. Squall actually looked happy and he nodded.

"It'll take me a while to accept Laguna but I think I'm gonna be ok." The brunet replied.

"It won't be the same without you guys." Rinoa cried.

"You'll be fine." Riku smiled gently.

"I won't forget you." Seifer promised. "And thanks for everything you've done."

"I wish you guys could stay a little longer." Zell mourned.

"Remember to destroy the mirror once we're on the other side." Cloud stared at the shimmering glass.

"You have our word." Irvine said.

"Good luck and have a good life." Sora hugged Squall who reluctantly hugged back.

"You too Sora." The brunet murmured.

Eventually the group stepped through the liquid glass and they all stepped back onto the beach of Destiny Island. The smell of the water and the sound of the sea gulls were so welcoming to the group. They all felt as if they had truly come home. Ienzo summoned up Demyx and the blond haired Siren laughed as he swam into the warm water. Axel laughed as he watched his friend play while Roxas smiled at his friends. They were finally home again.

"So you have done it." A regal voice asked.

"Shiva, is that you?" Ienzo turned to the spruce of the voice. The Ice Goddess appeared out of thin air amide snow and ice.

"It is good to see you all again." She smiled at them. "And I believe it is time for your rewards."

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked.

"Demyx has proven that he is a good soul as well as Axel. They can have what they want." Shiva turned to them.

"What are you gonna do now?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to give you your next life." Shiva smiled.

Axel and Demyx stared at each other before they were surrounded by bright light. Warmth flooded into their bodies and Axel could feel his wings vanishing while Demyx felt his tail splitting in two. They both gasped for air when it became difficult to breathe.

When the light and warmth left them they fell onto warm sand and the sound of people gasping and yelling could be heard. Axel opened his eyes and stared up at the blue woman. She was smiling down at him then she motioned for him to stand up along with Demyx. The blond boy was wearing plain jeans and a t-shirt.

"What did you do to them?" Ienzo demanded.

"I gave them back their hearts." Shiva replied. "You can have them as you wanted."

"Axel..." Roxas whispered before he threw his arms around the stunned red head.

"I have a heart!" Demyx giggled as he hugged Ienzo. "Feel that Zexy?" he pressed Ienzo's hand on his chest. "It beats for you."

"Demyx..." Ienzo was choking up.

"Thank you so much for this Shiva." Roxas turned to the Ice Goddess.

"It truly means a lot." Baralai smiled warmly.

"Baralai, there is something I must discuss with you." Shiva turned to the man.

"What is it?" Baralai asked her but she raised her hand and for a moment darkness clouded his vision.

"Where am I?" he cried when the darkness cleared and he was standing in a vast chamber.

"The door has been opened to Spira." Shiva emerged from the darkness of the stone hall. "You can return home."

"I can go back?" Baralai gasped. He could see Gippal again. His heart could finally be healed.

"Something has happened Baralai. Your world is no longer as you remember." Shiva sounded mournful.

"What do you mean?" Baralai suddenly felt cold.

"Civil war has engulfed your world. The Yevonites and the Al Bhed have been at war for ten years." Shiva explained.

"Ten years?" Baralai collapsed to the ground. "I've been gone for ten years?"

"Sokar possessed your body for ten years Baralai. When you vanished civil war occurred." The Ice Goddess replied.

"I can't believe this." Baralai sobbed. It couldn't be true.

"The Al Bhed were blamed for your disappearance. It gave the Yevonites an excuse to start the war they wanted for years." Shiva said with sadness.

"But there is something more. All magic in Spira has vanished. No one can use even the most basic spells anymore." Shiva glanced away from the shocked man.

"There's no more magic?" Baralai felt sick.

"Something has awoken in Spira but there is one who still can use all magic. You must find this boy." Shiva sounded adamant.

"What's so special about him and why can he use magic?" Baralai asked.

"He possesses an ancient power that many in your world wish to have." Shiva explained. "If you find this boy he can stop the Devil Golems."

"Devil Golems...but they're a myth." Baralai cried.

"No they are not. But the boy, Atsuma, has a connection to the Golems." Shiva said. "He is the Last Sorcerer and you must find him. As Aeons we will give you the power of the Summoner and you may call on us for aid."

"But what about Sora and everyone else?" Baralai asked.

"You may ask Sora to go with you but he and the others have been through so much." Shiva looked away.

"I can't do this by myself. I'm not that strong." Baralai shook his head. "Maybe Vincent and Reno will come with me."

"This will be unlike any other world you've been to." Shiva warned. "You will only have the power to summon as long as you have this..." she reached out and gave him a small crystal necklace. "The Aeon Stone will grant you your power to summon but not to use basic magic."

"Only this Atsuma boy can do that?" Baralai said.

"Yes but listen closely Baralai. There is one Devil Golem that was created long ago but it has now awakened. This Golem was created to awaken once its master returned to it." Shiva's eyes fell on Baralai.

"But who built it?" the silver haired man stares at her.

"Sokar..." she glanced at the shocked man. "Sokar has returned."

* * *

**Note-**Ok for the third and final story I'm going to be using Baralai, Seifer, Vincent, Reno, Zell and Tidus. I felt Reno and the others didn't get a proper ending and I'm bringing Tidus along because FFX was the first Final Fantasy game I've ever played and Tidus has a special place in my heart. Also I am going to write a bonus chapter for this story for KandyHouse. The chapter will be Saix and his final moments in this story that you didn't get to see. Also I shall leave a proper summary with the next chapter. Till next time everyone. 


End file.
